Akito and Estelle Meet Anastasia
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Before winter break, the kids are asked to create a family tree assignment over their vacation. When Penny mentions that she is descended from Anastasia herself, she seems to be vanishing from existence, which means that she must travel back in time with her friends to 1920's Russia as history is being changed by King Sombra and Rasputin.
1. Chapter 1

"Okay, students, I know you're all looking forward to your winter break, but there is a matter of homework to discuss." Mr. Demersy told his students.

"Aww..." the class groaned about having to do homework over their vacation.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll all have fun with this assignment," Mr. Demersy insisted. "I would like you all to do a family tree project about your siblings, parents, aunts, uncles, grandparents, great-grandparents, ecetra... Even your distant ancestors."

Penny Forrester, who was now in school with Akito, Estelle, Vincent, and Felicity after she quit being on the Bolt TV Show, looked up slightly in interest and curiosity.

"Cool." Lee smiled.

"I look forward to hearing all about your families," Mr. Demersy smiled, then the bell rang. "Class Dismissed."

The class cheered as they were now going to spend a month away from school and they rushed out the hallway in excitement. The teachers all wished them a Happy Holiday and a Happy New Year as they were finally off for a good while until summer vacation.

* * *

"So, what should we do for our project?" Estelle asked.

"Dad, of course..." Akito smiled. "he's the best!"

"Should we include... You know who though?" Vincent asked his twin siblings about a certain family member of theirs.

The twins looked back at him.

"You know... Uncle Sombra..." Vincent replied.

"Oh, yeah..." Akito and Estelle replied back. "Him..."

"No, besides, I don't think the teacher would think you guys were taking the project seriously if you included Equestrian history from Equestria." Felicity said.

"I know, but, he's still kind of family..." Vincent rubbed his arm.

"I suggest you talk with your parents..." Felicity shrugged.

"I agree." Estelle said.

Akito also agreed.

"I just don't know who to write about..." Felicity said. "Most of Papa's family is deceased..."

"Then why not do your research on your father?" Lee asked.

"I suppose that could work..." Felicity shrugged.

"I heard my mama say that we're descended from Anastasia from Russia." Penny spoke up.

"Ooh." Estelle smiled.

"Come on, let's get home before it starts snowing." Marc advised.

With that, they all rushed to the Fudo house before a storm would hit.

* * *

"Ah, winter break." Mo smiled as she decided to make hot chocolate for the kids when they would come home.

"It sure is coming down out there." Atticus said.

"It looks amazing!" Scruffy stood by one of the windows with Snow White and Dot in excitement. "Like that winter wonderland that Mom and Dad went to with Cousin Oddball and the Buddies!"

"Yeah, but it also looks like it's becoming a storm." Dot said.

"Oh, my..." Mo looked worried.

* * *

Luckily, the kids made it in time. The Clark siblings, Felicity, and Penny came with the Fudo siblings.

"I don't think it's been cold since Rasputin tried to take down the Romanovs that I read in my history books." Atticus commented.

Before anything else could be said, that very same history book started to glow. Atticus looked over to one of his old books and rushed to it in case it would be an emergency.

"Have a good day at school, guys?" Mo smiled as she handed them each a cup of hot chocolate.

"Yeah, 'cept we got homework to do about our family trees." Lee replied as he accepted a cup.

"We were thinking about doing research on Dad." Akito smiled.

"That sounds nice," Mo smiled. "You know, I recently found out myself that I'm descended from a woman named Toph Beifong who was an earth-bender in ancient times."

"Cool." Estelle smiled.

"Mo, I think we're all in for an adventure." Atticus said.

"What is it, Uncle Atticus?" Felicity asked.

"Looks like we might be in for a history adventure." Atticus said, showing the glowing book.

The kids looked to the book in awe and wonder.

"Is that the book of the Romanovs?" Penny asked. "My mom told me all about it, she got a book from the museum when she found out that she was a descendant from Anastasia herself."

The book started to shake around.

"Whoa!" Atticus yelped.

Akito and Estelle quickly grabbed the book.

"Looks like we need to get going." Atticus suggested.

"We, as in all of us?" Tony asked.

The book soon floated into the air before showing a number to them all. The kids looked up to see what number it was. And where they saw that it was only allowing children and Pokemon.

"This is up to you kids." Atticus said.

"Us?" the kids asked.

Bolt came up behind Penny.

Penny looked down to her dog and bent down and picked him up in her arms, standing back up. "I don't understand what's happening, Mr. Fudo."

The book soon opened up to show Sombra's image.

"Oh, no, it looks like Sombra's gonna try to change history." Akito said.

"I guess that would explain why Penny looks like she's vanishing." Lee said while looking at Penny as her body looked like it was starting to vanish.

"Wha-What?!" Penny looked at herself to see that she was fading away like she was being erased out of existence.

"Penny!" Bolt panicked for his mistress.

"We've gotta stop him from changing history." Vincent said.

"But how?" Estelle asked.'

"Get into the book." Atticus told them.

"What?" the others asked like he was crazy.

"Get in the book," Mo urged them. "You have to go back in time before your Uncle Sombra changes history and lets Rasputin win and Anastasia dies before she gets married to Dmitri."

The book showed a spell for one of them to read. Estelle took it.

"How come you get to read it?" Akito scoffed.

"Because I'm a lady, that's why." Estelle replied poshly.

"You're not a lady," Akito snatched the book from her hands. "You're nothing but a sister!"

"Will one of you just read the spell already?!" Bolt exclaimed.

"All right, all right!" Akito and Estelle groaned.

"Both of you read it." Vincent decided.

* * *

Akito and Estelle nodded in agreement just to get reading the spell over with. Atticus and Mo stepped back. Mo sniffled, slightly worried about her children, she knew they were teenagers now, but she was a mother and it was her job to worry.

"Okay, guys, read the spell." Megan said.

"Well, here goes nuthin'..." Akito took a deep breath before reading the spell with his sister.

Tony started to cross his fingers. Vincent stood close to his twin siblings.

" _'The whole universe is known very well, There are times shared with the past, the present, and the future as well, So we use this time travel spell, I wish we could go back in time, So we summon this spell now, using this ancient rhyme'_." the Fudo twins recited as the book glowed even brighter and sucked up the teenagers to take them back to the past.

Mo sniffled and Atticus held his wife nice and tight as the teenagers went back in time, but not just themselves, but also with their Pokemon. All the teenagers and their Pokemon were sent into the past. Mo and Atticus hugged each other as the teenagers and Pokemon went off.

Bolt whimpered slightly as Penny seemed to had been gone. And where he seemed to now suck into the book. "Whoa!" the white shepherd yelped.

"Bolt!" Scruffy, Dot, and Snow White cried for him.

Scruffy bit onto Bolt's tail, Dot bit into her brother's, and Snow White seemed to try to hold them back by grabbing onto the female teenager dog's collar. But they all soon were sucked in as well.

* * *

"Oh, Atticus, what if they don't make it?" Mo grew emotionally worried about the safety of the children.

"Mo, you gotta stop worrying," Atticus sighed. "They're not babies anymore, you know."

"I know." Mo frowned.

"It's okay, Mo, it's okay..." Atticus soothed.

"But will they survive Russia in the 1920's?" Mo wondered.

"I'm sure they will." Atticus said.

"I hope so..." Mo sighed.

Atticus held Mo nice and tight to comfort her.


	2. Chapter 2

The teenagers, Pokemon, and pets yelled out as they were going through a time travel vortex and were instantly in winter coats with scarves, boots, and gloves as they were on their way to 1920's Russia. And where they would be first sent to where Anastasia was a little girl and was still with her family until the tragic day happened and then would be sent to where Anastasia was older.

"Where are we?" Akito asked.

"We are in 1916..." Felicity said as she took out her father's watch as it showed the time period they were in.

"But I think we might have gone a little too far." Estelle said as she noticed the Romanov castle/palace looked brand new.

"We did the spell right... Why are we here though?" Akito wondered.

"I think we're supposed to watch this." Vincent suggested. "It seems important."

 **"There was a time, not very long ago, when we lived in an enchanted world of elegant palaces and grand parties."** an older woman's voice seemed to narrate.

"Madame Potts?" Felicity thought that voice sounded familiar.

"No, I think it might be someone else." Estelle said.

"It sounds like her..." Felicity noted.

"The year was 1916, and my son Nicholas, was the Czar of Imperial Russia." the voice continued to narrate.

"Then why does it sound like this person was the mother of someone named Nicholas?" Tony asked.

"Well, excuse moi for guessing!" Felicity glared at him.

"No arguing." Lee scolded the two.

The teenagers seemed to follow after a carriage as there seemed to be a grand party in town.

* * *

 **"We were celebrating the 300th anniversary of our family's rule,"** the voice continued to narrate. **"And that night, no star burned brighter than that of our sweet Anastasia, my youngest granddaughter."**

"Anastasia..." the Pokemon and pets whispered.

"Halt!" A guard called out.

The Pokemon and pets stood close together in worry. Teddy was not so much scared since he was a full grown Ursaring, but he stood close to Estelle for protection.

"No children allowed inside unless they are friends or family of the royal family." The guard said.

A royal carriage was soon stopped and the door was soon opened to show a woman.

"Is there something wrong?" The woman asked.

"Just getting rid of these trespassers, ma'am." the guard told the woman.

"Let them in, guard." The woman said.

"But ma'am-" the guard replied.

"Did I stutter?" the woman looked firm slightly.

The guard then gave in and allowed them in.

"Um, thank you, ma'am." Megan said to the woman.

"You're quite welcome, dear." The woman smiled.

The others smiled to her. The woman looked a little nervous about Teddy since he looked like a fully grown grizzly bear.

"Don't worry, Teddy won't hurt you." Estelle promised to the nervous woman.

"Oh, um, who are you, ma'am?" Felicity then asked the woman for her name.

"It would be nice to know your name after all." Penny smiled.

"Penny!" the others were surprised to see her.

"Oh, Penny, you're okay!" Bolt jumped up to his mistress.

Penny's eyes widened, but she smiled to him and hugged him.

"I am Alexandra," the woman gave her name. "My family and I were just on our way to see my mother-in-law, the Dowager Empress , the children are very eager to see her, especially little Anastasia."

"Could we join the festivities?" Estelle asked.

"Of course, but you better make sure your grizzly bear and, um, animals don't make a mess." Alexandra said.

"Oh, don't worry, they're trained very well." Felicity promised with a reassuring smile.

"Yeah and where most of them are inside these." Vincent said, showing one of the Pokeballs.

"Fascinating..." Alexandra replied, then turned to the carriage with her family. "Nicholas, are the children ready?"

"Indeed they are." Nicholas said.

"Come along then." Alexandra nodded then.

Nicholas came out with their children. There came out the youngest girl who had strawberry blonde hair and had the most beautiful sapphire eyes.

"Anastasia..." Penny whispered with a knowing smile as she held Bolt in her arms.

"This must be the famous Anastasia we've been hearing about." Lee said.

"Oh, my mother just adores Anastasia..." Nicholas smiled proudly.

"We can't wait to meet her." Estelle smiled.

Alexandra and Nicholas smiled back. Anastasia came out, but she looked a little shy to the others and hid behind her mother. Ninetails soon went up to Anastasia to show her that he was nice. Anastasia looked nervous at first. Ninetails smiled and nuzzled against the girl warmly and comfortingly. Anastasia then blinked and gave a small smile.

"This is Ninetails, he's very nice and kind and brave." Vincent smiled.

"Ninetails...?" Anastasia asked. "That's an interesting name." She soon got her answer as Ninetails soon smiled, saying its name. It made her giggle.

Nicholas and Alexandra smiled that Anastasia was calm now and they were now coming inside the grand ballroom.

* * *

The Dowager Empress smiled to her company, but her eyes lit up once she saw her son, daughter-in-law, and grandchildren.

"That must be her." Megan said.

The family reunited together. Penny smiled at the warm and comforting embrace of her ancestors. Anastasia first danced with Nicholas, and then rushed off to see her darling grandmother.

 **"She begged me not to return to Paris, so I had a very special gift made for her..."** the voice narrated as the two were together. **"To make the separation easier for both of us."**

The Dowager Empress then took out a jewelry box just for Anastasia.

"For me?!" Anastasia gasped. "Is it a jewelry box?"

Ninetails and the rest of the Pokemon that were outside of their Pokeballs as well as the pets were curious about the jewelry box too as they started to sniff it.

"What do you suppose it is?" Scruffy asked.

"It's a jewelry box, genius..." Snow White deadpanned.

"Then why's she winding it up with some kind of necklace?" Scruffy then asked.

"Umm..' Snow White looked lost for once.

"Maybe it's a music box." Pupitar said.

"Hm." Scruffy smirked to Snow White.

"Look." the Dowager Empress told her granddaughter.

"It plays our lullaby!" Anastasia whispered in awestruck.

"Mm-hmm, you can play it at night before you go to sleep, and pretend that it's me singing," the Empress smiled back before starting to sing the lullaby for her favorite grandchild. "On the wind, Cross the sea, Hear this song and remember, Soon you'll be home with me, Once upon a December~"

"It sounds lovely." Estelle smiled.

"I feel like I know that song from somewhere..." Penny replied.

The Empress handed a key to her youngest granddaughter. "Read what it says." she then prompted.

"'Together in Paris'," the young girl read aloud and her blue eyes lit up to that. "Really? Oh, Grandmama!" she then hugged her grandmother instantly.

"Oh!" the Empress beamed and hugged her granddaughter right back with a joyful laugh.

"They look so happy." Vincent smiled.

"There is nothing like the bond with a grandparent and grandchild..." Felicity sounded envious.

"Oh, I know..." Estelle agreed, though she did notice how Felicity seemed jealous of Anastasia bonding with her grandmother.

 **"But we would never be together in Paris,"** the voice narrated which made the teenagers instantly frown in worry and sadness. **"For a dark shadow had descended upon the house of the Romanovs. His name was Rasputin. We thought he was a Holy Man. But he was a fraud, power-mad and dangerous."**

* * *

Ninetails and Teddy started to growl as they sensed someone evil coming. A white bat swooped down and perched onto the dark figure's shoulder. The people looked rather worried and alarmed of this dark figure who entered the party as it suddenly got dark. Ninetails looked as though he was going to attack this dark figure. Teddy snarled as he felt the same way. Scruffy growled and barked rapidly at the dark figure.

"Scruffy!" Akito picked up his puppy to silence him.

Dot started doing the same. Vincent began to hold back both Snow White and Ninetails, only his fire type Pokemon, seemed to be stronger than Snow White.

"I wanna claw his face..." Snow White hissed.

Rasputin stepped over a dropped wine glass, shattering it with his step as he approached Nicholas with a wicked grin. Ninetails soon came closer to the evil man and bit on his right leg. Rasputin growled and glared down at Ninetails, then kicked him.

Ninetails let out a small whine as he was kicked back over. Vincent frowned as he picked up his Fire Fox Pokemon, then glared firmly to Rasputin.

"Let me at him, let me at him!" Scruffy growled.

"Shh..." Akito shushed, he had an angry look to Rasputin himself, but he decided to keep his puppy away for now.

Rasputin came up to the Czar as the white bat perched on his shoulder like a parrot.

"Why's he here anyway?" Teddy growled.

"It can't be good..." Felicity narrowed her eyes to Rasputin.

"How dare you return to this palace!" Nicholas scolded the man.

"But I am your confidant." Rasputin defended.

"Confidant? HA! You're a traitor, get out!" Nicholas demanded.

"Yeah!" Scruffy barked.

"Down, boy..." Akito warned.

"Uh-Oh, I have a bad feeling..." Penny sounded horrified.

"You and me both." Bolt whispered.

Penny held Bolt protectively as Rasputin and Nicholas talked.

"Akito, you better make sure that he doesn't try to do anything to hurt anyone." Estelle whispered.

"Oh, you can count on that, Sis..." Akito looked very determined and serious as a rugged bodyguard.

"You think you can banish the Great Rasputin?" the dark man snarled at Nicholas. "By the unholy powers vested in me. I who will banish you with a curse."

"Just get out of here, creep!" Lee glared.

"Who's going to make me?" Rasputin sneered to him.

"I will if you don't leave soon!" Akito threatened.

"Yeah, he's much stronger and faster than he looks and he also has magic on his side; the good kind." Vincent added.

Akito narrowed his blue eyes.

"Well, see if you can handle this!" Rasputin glared before firing his own magic from his glass object.

"Get down!" Vincent tackled Akito down onto the floor as Rasputin fired his blast to them.

Everyone gasped at the evil bewitching that Rasputin was capable of.

"Mark my words, you and your family will die within the fortnight," Rasputin threatened Nicholas. "I will not rest until I see the **END OF THE ROMONOV LINE FOREVER!** "

"Vincent, how were you able to tackle Akito down when he's as strong as your dad?" Lee asked.

"Adrenaline..." Vincent shrugged.

Rasputin snarled as he lifted his glass object which emitted a deathly glow which shot to the ceiling. A decoration zipped down and shattered into tiny pieces on the floor.

"Vincent, would you mind getting off?" Akito glared.

"Oh, sorry." Vincent got off.

Akito stormed up to Rasputin. "You've been asked to leave!"

"Oh, and I suppose a mere child like you is going to stop me?!" Rasputin laughed at him.

"Why, yes, yes, I am." Akito smirked.

"Oh, I'd like to see you try..." Rasputin challenged with a dark grin.

Akito soon used his magic and where his hands soon started to glow. Rasputin took out his glass object.

Akito glared firmly to the man. "One last chance, leave now or else you'll feel my wrath!"

Rasputin was soon going to use his own magic, but then was surprised as more of Akito's Pokemon came out, looking ready for battle.

Akito smirked darkly. "Not so tough now, huh?"

Bolt, Scruffy, and Dot growled menacingly to Rasputin like vicious guard dogs. Snow White even hissed darkly and looked like she wanted to slice him up. Estelle's Pokemon and Vincent's Pokemon all soon came out of their Pokeballs to join Teddy and Ninetails and where this made Rasputin more nervous and where even though it was unfair for the bad guy, Akito used his magic and sent him flying out of the palace, transporting him back to where he came from.

* * *

Nicholas and his family were both surprised and shocked. They weren't sure whether if in a good way or not since they did not know Akito. Anastasia was their answer when she came up to him with a smile.

"You okay, Anastasia?" Akito smiled to her.

Anastasia then grabbed Akito into a comforting hug right away with a light hum.

"Um, you're welcome..." Akito replied nervously.

"Thank you for getting rid of him." Anastasia smiled.

Akito smiled back. Anastasia then let go of Akito.

"Yes, thank you so much, young man." the Dowager Empress was the most grateful.

"But what if he really does try to get his revenge?" Penny asked worried.

"Oh, come on, what could happen?" Megan asked.

"Well, according to the story, Rasputin sold his soul for his hatred for despise for Nicholas and his family." Penny reminded them.

"Uh oh." Megan whispered.

And where she was right.

"Is there anyway to prevent that?!" Felicity shrieked.

"I'm afraid not..." Vincent sounded sorrow.

"Let's see what the narrator has to say." Estelle whispered.

The others nodded to that, but quietly as they seemed to be the only ones aware of their new surroundings. Suddenly, we are shown a dark room as Rasputin is preforming a ritual.


	3. Chapter 3

**"Consumed by his hatred for Nicholas and his family, Rasputin sold his soul for the power to destroy them."** the narrator narrated just as Penny had predicted.

And where Rasputin did just that and where only his skeleton was still standing, showing that he was somehow still alive. The others cringed in both disgust and horror of the skeleton. After a moment, Rasputin collected his glass object which then made his skin return, but he was clearly now undead like a zombie.

"Go fulfill your dark purpose, and seal the fate of the Czar and his family once and for all." Rasputin grinned darkly to his glass object as laser green smoke emitted from it.

"Quick, we better return the Pokemon." Estelle said.

"Come on, guys, come back." Felicity took out her Pokeball to call back Mismagius.

"Everyone, return." The Fudo siblings took out their Pokeballs to call back their Pokemon.

"Stay close, Bolt." Penny warned her dog.

Bolt nodded. Akito looked out the window to see green glowing creatures flying to the lock and chains on the gates.

"Those green flashes remind me of when Papa was corrupted by the Enchantress..." Felicity murmured.

Akito soon used his magic to conjure up a pair of binoculars to get a closer look of what was coming to the gates.

"What is it, Bro?" Estelle whispered.

"They look like some kind of demons." Akito said.

 **'From that moment oft the spark of unhappiness in our country was fanned into a flame that would soon destroy our lives forever."** the narrator narrated as the glowing wisps were sent out into the village and there was chaos amuck.

"Okay, I suggest we go with Anastasia and her grandmother." Akito said.

"Where are they?" Penny looked around for her ancestors.

"There they are." Estelle said, pointing to the direction she saw them.

Penny rushed with the others.

* * *

"Hurry, children!" Nicholas filed out with his family.

The teenagers and pets ran with the family.

"My music box!" Anastasia ran back inside.

The Empress tried to stop her granddaughter from going back inside, but decided to go after her.

"Quick we can't let Anastasia get out of our sights she might get killed." Penny said out of worry.

"Then come on!" Lee told them all.

"Anastasia!" the Empress called for her youngest granddaughter. "Come back! Come back!"

* * *

Anastasia ran into the room to get her music box as her new friends followed after her so she wouldn't get killed with the rest of her family, knowing exactly what was coming.

"Anastasia, you have to get out of here!" Felicity urged the girl.

"Anastasia, please, you have to get out of here before its too late!" Penny begged.

"But I can't leave without my music box!" Anastasia frowned.

A young boy around the age of ten came out and decided to help them out. "Come this way," he suggested for them to find a way out without getting terribly hurt. "Out the servants' quarters!"

"Okay, we will." Akito said.

"Quickly, this way, your, um, Royal Empressness." Estelle said to the Empress.

The Empress looked hesitant at first, but she went along anyway, knowing what would happen if she didn't. The boy rushed them in to hide as he looked nervously at the door. During the rush, Anastasia accidentally dropped her music box as they all went to the secret door. The boy then closed the secret door once they were all away and safe from harm as men barged into the door with rifles. The door led to outside as it was now snowing outside.

* * *

"Grandmama!" Anastasia had a hard time keeping up with her grandmother.

"Keep up with me, darling!" the Empress urged.

"We should be safe for now." Estelle said.

"Hopefully." Felicity hoped so as they escaped the men who were trying to kill off Anastasia's family.

"At least we won't be encountered by that evil man." Tony said.

"Not yet anyway..." Estelle looked worried.

Rasputin hopped down from a bridge and tried to reach for Anastasia. The crimson-haired girl saw him and let out a horrified shriek. Akito soon punched Rasputin with an uppercut to send him flying a bit so he could crash land through the ice. Rasputin's bones were heard crackling, but he didn't let that stop him. But he was soon sent flying by the punch and when he returned back to the ground he crashed right through the ice. Rasputin grabbed onto Anastasia's ankle with a twisted smirk, but then he saw that the ice was breaking which worried him.

Akito grabbed Anastasia and held her to the Empress and he then kicked Rasputin in the face to push him into the ice to punish him. "Go away, Sicko!"

"BARTOK!" Rasputin yelled out as he was slipping and about to fall into the water.

"MASTER!" The white bat frowned.

Rasputin struggled and appeared to now be drowning as the group was leaving with the Dowager Empress and Anastasia. Scruffy stepped back briefly and lifted his back hind leg and let out a pant of relief, then finished and came back over to the others as they were rushing to a train.

"Quick, we have to catch the train before it's too late!" Akito told them all.

"Oh, man, it's so crowded here!" Penny groaned as they ran for dear life.

The Empress made it aboard and she held out her hand for her fleeing granddaughter. Akito and the others were soon starting to lift up in the air and were going to be sent to a few years later to when Anastasia would be older while Anastasia tried to reach her grandmother. The others yelled out as they were unable to help Anastasia get to her beloved grandmother. Anastasia held onto her grandmother's hand as she kept running, but soon let go and screamed as she fell back and hit her head hard and knocked herself out, quite literally.

" **ANASTASIA!** " The Dowager Empress called in dismay as she was separated from her granddaughter.

 **"So many lives were destroyed that night,"** the narrator returned with the very sad departing of the two. **"What had always been was now gone forever. And my Anastasia, my beloved grandchild ... I never saw her again or those loving children and their pets."**

It was truly sad for all.

* * *

The kids and their pets continued to yell while going forward in time until they would reach the proper time. The pets latched onto their owners. Snow White seemed to be on Vincent's head.

"Snow White, this is no time to panic!" Vincent grunted as he tried to pry off his cat.

"Um, Vincent, I think might wanna change your answer!" Megan told him.

Vincent looked ahead and looked rather horrified and worried. "Start panicking..." he then whimpered to his cat.

They all were now moving around like it was a roller-coaster.

"My stomach is in knots..." Felicity moaned and groaned.

"This is so much fun!" Tony cheered.

"I haven't felt this dizzy since that episode Bolt and I did in outer-space." Penny sounded queasy.

"Now that was an interesting episode." Akito said.

"I'll say." Penny agreed.

* * *

They then saw even more snow as St. Petersburg looked like it was in the worst shape it had ever been in.

"Whoa." The kids said.

"Man, it looks terrible here..." Dot noted.

"These humans look so cold without fur." Snow White frowned.

"Yeah." Scruffy agreed.

"Makes us feel lucky to even have fur." Bolt said.

"At least we were given these coats somehow, probably by magic," Penny said as they walked around to the cold people who were suffering. "Now, I wonder where Anastasia is?"

"You mean, you don't know?" Vincent asked.

"I heard something about her living in a temporary home and she doesn't remember who she is." Penny replied.

"It's probably that place." Estelle pointed to a building that was possibly an orphanage.

"Sounds good to me..." Dot agreed with her owner.

"Man, it's colder than my father's room out here..." Felicity even shivered.

"Yeah." Vincent shivered.


	4. Chapter 4

They came up to a building labeled 'People's Orphanage'.

'This must be the place." Estelle was sure now.

"People's Orphanage?" Penny asked, confused.

"That's a strange name for an orphanage." Akito and Estelle commented.

"Yeah." Scruffy nodded.

They looked into the windows as a grown young adult female was coming downstairs as an older haggard woman was speaking with her as they were about to go out the front doors.

"Looks like someone's coming." Dot said.

* * *

"I got you a job in the Fish Factory," the haggard woman told Anastasia, who was now a young adult. "You go straight down this path 'til you get to the fork in the road, go left-"

"Bye!" Anastasia told everyone in the orphanage who waved to her as she was leaving.

"Are you listening?" the woman glared at her.

"Bye, everybody!" Anastasia waved with a smile, then looked back to the woman. "I'm listening, Comrade Phlegmenkof."

"You've been a thorn in my side since you were brought here." the woman snarled as she tugged on Anastasia's scarf.

"With a woman like that, I can't understand how Anastasia was able to stand her." Estelle whispered.

"I respect her." Felicity replied about the strictness of the woman.

"Are you kidding? That old bat sounds like she could drive someone crazy." Akito whispered.

"I know she is to me..." Scruffy groaned. "And I thought Mama Cookie was strict!"

"You're telling me." Dot said.

Anastasia grunted and gasped as the woman pulled on her scarf, but she waved to her friends in the orphanage before going off.

"Acting like the Queen of Sheba, instead of the nameless no account you are, and for the last ten years I've fed you, I've clothed you, I've kept a roof over your head." the woman scoffed as she dragged Anastasia through the snow.

Anastasia was mimicking what the old bag was saying. The pets hid giggles to that, finding it kind of funny. The kids did the same thing as they also found it funny.

The woman glared back as she opened the gates. "How is it you don't have a clue as to who you were before you came to us, but you can remember all that?"

"I do have a clue to-" Anastasia held her necklace.

"Ugh, I know!" the woman pulled on the necklace. "'Together in Paris'. So, you want to go to France to find your family, huh?" she then asked before laughing.

"What's so funny about that?" Estelle asked, coming out of hiding.

"Shh..." Vincent warned her so they wouldn't be seen or in trouble.

"Little Miss Anya, it's time to take your place in life." the woman told Anastasia.

"Anya?" the others asked, wondering why she had called her that.

"Why did she call her Anya?" Scruffy asked.

"How am I supposed to know?!" Akito glanced down at his puppy.

"Let's reveal ourselves now." Estelle said.

"You think that's a good idea?" Snow White asked.

"Come on then." Felicity walked over first.

"Yeah." Dot smiled.

"In life and line, be grateful too!" the woman scoffed with a cough before throwing back Anastasia's scarf to her. "Together in Paris!" she then shut the gate with a cackle as she walked back into the orphanage.

Anastasia then took her leave as the teenagers and pets followed after her.

* * *

Anastasia soon got the feeling she was being followed when she got to a fork in the road. "'Be grateful, Anya'." she mumbled to herself as she came to the fork. "I am grateful! Grateful to get away!" she then turned around as she saw some of who was following her.

Scruffy's eyes widened and he smiled shyly to her.

"Okay, you can come out now!" Anastasia told them.

Scruffy chuckled sheepishly as the others came out. There seemed to be another dog within the group of pets.

"Um, hello..." Penny weakly waved to her ancestor.

"Hello." Estelle smiled sheepishly.

"Who are you guys...?" Anastasia looked at them strangely. "I don't believe I've seen you all at the orphanage."

"We're new around here." Akito said.

"Hmm..." Anastasia hummed. "Guess we should get to know each other then... I'm Anya and I'm on my way to work in a fish factory."

"Anya?" the others asked.

"Yeah, I've always been known as Anya, even if I don't remember who I really am or where I came from..." Anastasia shrugged.

"Well, in Paris, you will." Estelle smiled.

"You think so?" 'Anya' asked.

"I know so and besides, maybe a sign will appear." Estelle said.

'Anya' shrugged as she walked with them. "Come with me, I guess..."

"You won't regret it." Akito said.

"By the way, what are your names?" 'Anya' asked.

"Is it safe for them to say their real names?" Scruffy asked.

"Should be..." Snow White shrugged.

"Yeah." Dot said.

The teenagers then gave their real names, but only their first names.

"Interesting names..." Anya replied, then snickered to Lee. "Even if you have a girl's name."

Lee frowned deeply, taking offense to that.

"It's short for Leonardo." Estelle defended.

"Well, call it what you want, I guess..." Anya shrugged, then walked off.

"Uh, thanks, Estelle." Lee smiled to his girlfriend.

"No problem." Estelle smiled back.

Anya was soon encountered by a puppy dog. Scruffy and Dot sniffed the dog, not recognizing him. The puppy dog glanced to them and growled slightly at Snow White.

"Of course..." Snow White sighed as she then instinctively ran for her life.

The puppy started to chase her.

"WHY?!" Snow White yelped as she ran while being chased.

"Hey, no fair, I'm not allowed to do that anymore!" Scruffy went with the other dog.

Vincent soon scooped up Snow White from the puppy. Snow White latched onto Vincent and shivered, looking quite frightened.

"Heel!" Akito told the new puppy and his own puppy.

Scruffy did as told, but looked around shakily due to how hyper he usually was. The puppy quietly whined and looked up innocently to Akito.

"Where'd you come from, boy?" Akito bent down to the new puppy and gently cuddled with him.

"I-I'm lost." The new puppy whimpered.

"What's your name?" Akito asked.

"I-I don't have a name..." the puppy pouted. "I don't have a family 'neither... I was hopin' someone would find me and take me in... I used to have a mama, but she got sick, then she fell asleep and never woke up."

Akito frowned and then got an idea as he whispered something into the puppy's ear. The puppy was surprised to meet a human who understood him, but he listened to the plan.

"Is he talking to a dog?" Anya asked in surprise.

"Hey, they're good conversationalists..." Penny shrugged like it was normal as she held Bolt in her arms.

"Yeah." Estelle said.

"Hmm..." Anya wasn't sure how to respond to that.

* * *

The puppy then smiled as he came up to Anya with a hopeful smile. And where he grabbed her scarf to play a little.

"Hey!" Anya called, annoyed at first, but then soon playful.

"Play wif me!" the puppy piped up as he carried the scarf in his mouth as he avoided her.

"I don't have time to play right now," Anya replied as she tried to take her scarf back. "I'm waiting for a sign."

But the puppy didn't seem to want to give it back. He kept running and playing.

"Give me that!" Anya tried to take her scarf back as she stood up. "Please leave me alone!"

The puppy then made Anya trip as he moved around with her scarf, he wanted to play with her some more.

"Look which path he's on." Estelle said to Anya.

Anya looked up and saw the puppy was leading to the sign pointing for St. Petersburg on the opposite side that the old woman told her to go to. "Oh, great, the dog wants me to go to St. Petersburg..."

"Would you rather work in that fish factory joint?" Marc shrugged with a smile.

Anya soon saw that this was the sign she had been waiting for. She ten picked up her scarf as the dog didn't even try to fight her for it this time. Anya could see a pathway down that way and it seemed to call out to her.

"Come on, Anya, let's go." Megan smiled.

"I think you're right..." Anya agreed.

Anya also had a second feeling which was fear. She then decided to go and face her fears that way, not minding the company of the pets or the teenagers she had just encountered as she was on her way to St. Petersburg.

"And off we go." Estelle said.

"What's your name, little guy, huh?" Anya asked as she carried the puppy in her arms.

The puppy whined as he had no name he went by.

"Hmm... How about Toto?" Anya suggested.

The puppy thought about that name, but shook his head, he didn't think that suited him.

"No, huh?" Anya asked as she then tried another name. "Rex?"

The puppy shook his head again, not liking the name.

"Hmm..." Anya pouted. "Fifi?"

The puppy seemed to stick his tongue out in disgust of that name.

"Man, what's a good name for you?" Anya sighed in defeat.

Penny suggested a name. "How about 'Pooka'?"

The puppy's eyes seemed to light up as he approved of that and he even barked in acceptance.

"Pooka?" Anya asked, then looked down to the puppy. "Do you like that name, little buddy?"

The puppy seemed to barked once for 'yes'.

"Okay, then your name is Pooka." Anya finalized.

The puppy smiled as he loved that name.

"Come on, Pooka, we have a long walk ahead of us." Anya said as she kept walking off for St. Petersburg.

"Yeah, the only way to make the time go by faster is with a song." Estelle said.

"What a thing to say..." Felicity muttered.

Anya then started to sing a song from her heart as they went down the snowy path. Lee seemed to be in a playful mood during the walk. Penny looked around the snow as it seemed to speak to her as well as being around Anya. Bolt looked to Penny curiously as they walked off together with the others.

Tony started to make a snowball and threw it at Akito. Akito flinched and glared back. Tony then pointed at Lee to blame him. Akito smirked, seeing what Tony was doing. The group then kept walking along as Anya was singing a song to herself while Penny seemed to sing along with her. Tony did it again this time Akito dodged the snowball and where it hit Anya who seemed to accept Tony's challenge.

"Wuh-oh..." Tony muttered to himself.

Anya grinned darkly as she made her own snowball to get back at him. Tony soon dodged that snowball and where soon everyone was getting in the snowball fight.

"Okay, stop it, this is childish, and we have a lot to d-" Felicity said until a snowball hit her in the face. "Okay, that's it..." she then said, narrowing her eyes with a smirk herself as she decided to join in.

The snowball fight went on for a while until they continued their way.

* * *

"Wow, Felicity, you got quite an arm," Lee said. "You should play baseball or something."

"Oh, really?" Felicity giggled bashfully. "Aw, come on now..."

"No really." Lee said.

Felicity smiled shyly, rubbing her arm slightly. "Merci, Lee."

"You're welcome." Lee smiled.

Felicity smiled bashfully. Estelle shot her cousin a warning look about how she should look at Lee and whatnot. Felicity soon caught on to her cousin's look. Estelle raised a brow.

"Sorry, Estelle..." Felicity uttered out. "Besides... I have Chip."

This calmed Estelle down quite easily. Felicity smiled sheepishly.

"There it is, guys," Anya said as they came to the city. "St. Petersburg, all we have to do now is take a ride and we'll be on our way to a better life."

"Nothing could possibly go wrong now!" Tony smiled.

"And now it does..." Felicity sighed.

"Oh, come on, don't be like your mom," Snow White looked up to her. "What could possibly go wrong?"

The moment they got to the train station, they would soon find out.


	5. Chapter 5

Anya picked up Pooka in her arms as they came inside so they would be on their way to Paris.

"Next!" the ticket manager called from his stand.

"Ten tickets to Paris please." Anya said.

The man grumbled, demanding something, but it was unclear what he said.

"I'm sorry, sir?" Akito had a hard time understanding that.

"He's asking us for our exit visa." Anastasia said.

"Um, exit visa?" Felicity asked back.

"No exit visa, **NO TICKETS!** " the man growled before slamming his doors shut in their faces, declining their requests to go to Paris.

"Hmph, that was rather rude." Estelle firmly pouted.

"Now what are we gonna do?" Marc sighed.

"Find someone that has extra tickets to Paris?" Lee suggested.

'Psst!" a voice hissed to them.

The others glanced to see a woman behind them and they looked rather curious.

"Go see Dmitri," the woman suggested quietly to them. "He can help."

"Where can we find him?" Anya asked.

"At the Old Palace," the old woman replied with a smirk. "But you didn't hear that from me!"

"Ohh..." the others nodded, then followed Anya as she was going to lead the way and the woman urged for them to go on.

"Wait, we know the way to the palace!" Tony smiled.

"We do?" the Clark siblings asked their brother.

"Yeah, it's where we got to party with the royal family." Tony smiled.

"Umm... Okay then..." Anya replied. "I guess you wanna lead the way then, Tony?"

"Yes, please!" Tony smiled.

* * *

The others shrugged and followed after Tony to take them into the old palace to find the one named Dmitri.

"This is so weird." Lee whispered.

"Tony has always been the strange one of you guys." Estelle whispered back.

"Yeah, but he's never led us before." Lee whispered.

"Come on, guys, you can trust me." Tony smirked.

"Uh-huh..." Akito glanced at him suspiciously. "Says the guy who put glue in Tammy's shoes."

Felicity giggled. "That was actually quite humorous."

"So you really know the way to go?" Anya asked.

"Yeah, you can trust me." Tony promised.

The others glanced at him. Tony glared at then, then kept leading the way.

"You okay, Bolt?" Penny asked her dog as she walked beside him far in the back.

"I'm fine." Bolt smiled.

Penny smiled back as they walked together.

"I still can't believe you never knew Bolt could talk with you." Akito said to the auburn girl.

"I guess I was just too busy to notice or pay attention, but thanks for helping me see that." Penny replied.

"Well, it was also the help of Puppy Power." Scruffy smiled.

"Yes, yes, of course..." Penny smiled back to him.

* * *

It took them a while until they finally got to the royal palace. While they arrived, there seemed to be auditions going on with two men watching various women on stage. And where they seemed to be tortured by each woman's audition. They then gave up after the latest audition, then put on their coats and decided to take their leave. And where they were now on their way back to the royal palace.

The others were going there as well as it seemed to had been locked up and nearly abandoned. Pooka whimpered and decided to go inside the boarded door.

"Uh-oh." Scruffy said.

"Pooka!" Anya went after her new friend. "Pooka! Pooka, where are you?" she then asked, unable to find him anymore, then took the boards off, to find it was surprisingly easy to do so, but fell back on the ground.

"Ooh, you all right, Anya?" Akito asked.

"I think so." Anya replied as she then took Vincent's hand to help herself up.

"Looks like we can just walk right in after getting some of these boards out of the way." Estelle said.

"It looks deserted in here..." Lee said as he looked around the vast emptiness as thye walked inside the royal palace.

"Yeah." Megan said.

"Hello?" Anya called as they wandered inside. "Anybody home?"

"Anya, is that you?" Pooka whimpered as he had wandered off from her too far.

"Stay close, little guy." Akito said.

Pooka nodded and came closer to his fellow animal friends as they walked with their humans as they started to walk up a mysterious staircase.

"Wow, this place is dusty." Tony said.

"Yeah..." Felicity agreed. "It looks older than my house!"

"Sure does." Estelle said.

Pooka wandered off again and even slid in the dust.

"Stay!" Scruffy groaned to him. "Ugh... He's impossible..."

Dot and Snow White merely smirked to him.

"What?" Scruffy narrowed his eyes to them.

"He's like you." Dot said.

"Oh, please..." Scruffy scoffed. "That pup just wanders loose without a care in the world!"

Snow White rolled her eyes with a smirk. "Yeah, sounds familiar, doesn't it?"

"Sure does." Dot smirked.

"Okay, okay, you win..." Scruffy mumbled. "I guess I was a little crazy when I was younger."

"You were like hm before you had your adventure with Bolt." Dot said.

"Hmph!" Scruffy pouted.

Anya blew dust off of one glass plate and picked it up to see her reflection and something seemed to flash in her sapphire eyes. She then shrugged it off and put it back on the table.

"This place sure has gotten dusty." Tony said.

"Reminds me of Grandma's house." Megan agreed.

"Only this is dustier." Marc nodded to her.

"Sure looks like this place could need a little dusting." Lee said.

Felicity sniffled and sneezed some dust away. "Bless moi..."

"This place..." Anya whispered as she explored. "It's like a memory from a dream."

'I think she's starting to remember.' Estelle thought to herself.

Anya looked up to a mirror to see her reflection and sang a song to herself.

"Oh, this better work..." Penny bit her lip since her ancestor didn't seem to remember who she once was.

Akito and Estelle even secretly were going to use their crystal powers to make illusions of everyone that was at the party and soon their Pokemon would soon come in.

Mismagius came out and floated beside Felicity. "What's going on?"

"I think Akito and Estelle are using their crystal powers to bring back Anya's memories." Felicity assumed with a shrug.

"You mean they're going to make illusions?" Mismagius asked.

"They do it harmlessly unlike Sombra." Felicity told her Pokemon.

"Oh, my..." Mismagius frowned.

As Anya sang, the images of that past event came back to her thanks to Akito and Estelle's magic.

"That's very nice of them." Tony smiled.

Lee smiled proudly to Estelle. The Fudo siblings' Pokémon soon came out of their Pokeballs to join in the fun.

"You wanna dance, Teddy?" Estelle asked her Bear Pokemon.

"Uh-huh." Teddy smiled.

Estelle smiled back and then took her Ursaring to dance. The rest of the Pokémon then soon joined in as Anya was getting dressed up by the illusion girls. Anya even found herself dancing along with the illusion dancing. Estelle preformed her ballet which kept Lee captivated by her as he loved her dancing more than anyone else. Megan then gave Lee a little push with a little help from Akito.

Lee blushed slightly and looked back to them. Akito and Megan smirked as they pushed him slightly while Estelle did her ballet. And where she bumped right into Lee. Both of the teenagers blushed to each other as they looked to each other.

"Um, Estelle, would you like to dance?" Lee asked shyly.

"Um, s-sure!" Estelle smiled sheepishly.

The two then danced the Waltz.

"Shall we?" Lee asked like a gentleman.

"Oh, Lee~..." Estelle smiled coyly as she took his hands.

"Nice work." Megan smiled at Akito.

"Yeah, you didn't do so bad yourself." Akito smiled back to her.

Anya was soon dancing with her father even if he was just an illusion. She nearly looked like the Grand Duchess as she danced and enjoyed herself in this fantasy.

"Once Upon a December~..." Penny sang with Anya.

And where she wasn't the only one that seemed to enjoy it as Estelle and Lee were dancing as well.

"How long have you liked dancing?" Lee asked Estelle.

"Ever since I first saw Swan Lake," Estelle smiled. "I still won't forget my first day of dance class in Barbie's dance studio when we did the Nutcracker and I met her and Kelly for the first time."

"She sure is a lucky lady." Lee smiled.

"I'll say..." Estelle smiled back, her blue eyes shining slightly, but in a good way.

The illusions seemed to disappear after Penny and Anya finished the song.

Penny sighed. "I wonder who my soulmate is...?" she then wondered since Estelle had Lee, Akito had Emi, Vincent had Jenny, and even Felicity had Chip.

"Hey! What are you people doing in here?!" A male voice called down to them.

Anya gasped as she felt busted and she started to run off.

"Anastas-I mean, Anya, wait!" Penny called.

The Pokemon, pets, and rest of the teenagers soon followed after her.

* * *

"Hey!" the man ran down the stairs with a bigger and older man following after him.

"Quick, let's get out of here!" Lee told them all.

"That what we're doing, dear!" Snow White called out to him.

"Hey, you leave 'em alone, you bully!" Pooka barked at the top of the stairs, angry with the men for chasing after his friends.

"Wow, he really is like me." Scruffy said.

Pooka smiled up at Scruffy. Scruffy smiled back to him.

"Hold on a minute! Hold on!" The man told them.

Anya stopped in front of a portrait and found no choice but to turn herself around.

"Now, how did you all get in-" the man was about to ask until he did a double look at Anya. "In here...?"

"Do you think he's dangerous?" Pooka asked Scruffy and Dot before going over to the man to sniff him.

"No, he seems nice." Scruffy smiled.

"Hmm..." Pooka hummed slightly.

"I think I found your biggest fan." Dot teased her brother with a smirk.

"Too bad he'll be upset when we leave." Scruffy frowned quietly.

"Yeah..." Dot had to agree.

"Shame..." Scruffy sighed. "I've always wanted a brother... Well, we have another brother and sister, but they're gone..."

"Yeah... Fluffy and Spot..." Dot remembered. "I wonder whatever happened to them?"

"Excuse me, children-" the bigger man came behind the one man.

The other man stopped him and gestured to the portrait behind Anya. "Do you see what I see?"

"No." The bigger man said since he didn't have his glasses on.

The other man then lowered the glasses over the bgiger man's eyes to let him see what he saw. "Her Grace!"

"Y-Yes!" the bigger man looked ecstatic slightly.

"Are you Dmitri?" Anya asked one of the men.

"Perhaps, that all depends on who's looking for him." the first man smirked, walking over to the crimson-haired young woman.

"That would be all of us." Lee said.

"My name is Anya," the crimson-haired young woman introduced. "This is Akito, Estelle, Vincent, Lee, Marc, Tony, Megan, Felicity, and Penny. We need travel papers. They say you're the man to see even though we can't tell you who said that."

The man then started to circle around Anya.

"Why are you circling her?" Estelle asked.

"Yeah, were you a vulture in another life?" Anya added in slight annoyance.

"I'm sorry, Anneya..." the man replied.

"It's Anya." Anya corrected, though that was wrong as well, but she didn't know it yet.

"Yeah." Akito added.

"Anya... It's just that you look an awful lot like..." the man smiled slightly, then he saw her turn her back on him. "Never mind. Now, one of you said something about travel papers?"

"Yes, we'd like to go to Paris." Anya replied.

"You'd like to go to Paris?" the man echoed slightly.

"Who do we have here?" the bigger man seemed to enjoy the pets as he lifted up Pooka in his hands. "Look, this one likes me!"

"You seem to like him more." Scruffy Smiled.

Pooka smiled as he enjoyed this man even if he didn't know him and even wagged his tail excitedly.

"They seem to really like you." Estelle smiled up at the bigger man.

"Well, I like them back." the man chuckled back.

"Uh, now, let me ask you something," the other man came over to Anya, ignoring the bigger man with the animals. "Uh, Anya, was it? Is there a last name that goes with that?"

"Well, actually, this is gonna sound crazy, I don't know my last name," Anya explained. "I was found wandering around when I was eight-years-old."

"And before that?" Dimitri asked.

"Look, I know it's strange, but I don't remember," Anya shrugged. "But I don't remember. I have very few memories of my past."

"Hm, that's perfect..." Dmitri seemed to smirk at that.

"I do have one clue however, and that is Paris." Anya said as she held her locket.

"Paris?" Dmitri repeated.

"Right, so can you two help her or not?" Tony asked the two men.

"Yeah, because we need tickets to Paris." Akito said.

"Vlad, Vlad, tickets..." Dmitri whispered to the bigger man.

The bigger man then searched for tickets in his pockets after putting Snow White back down on the floor. Snow White looked the most relaxed she had ever been in her life due to his warm and gentle comforting.

"Sure would like to," Dmitri then said as he hid his hands behind his back for the bigger man to put tickets in his hand. "In fact, we're going to Paris ourselves."

"That's wonderful." Megan smiled.

"Yeah," Dmitri then saw what tickets they were, but hid them away from their eyes so no one would be suspicious. "But one of them is for her..." he then pointed to the portrait. "Anastasia."

"Oh..." Anya said, slightly disappointed.

"We are going to reunite the Grand Duchess Anastasia with her grandmother." Vlad explained.

"And you happen to resemble her." Dmitri said to Anya.

"The same blue eyes..." Vlad smiled.

"The Romonov eyes!" Dmitri beamed at that before looking to Penny in slight surprise. "Even your little friend here does a little."

"That is true." The bigger man agreed.

"Um, thanks..." Penny smiled shyly.

"Nicholas's smile..." Vlad said about Anya.

"Alexandra's chin." Dmitri observed Anya himself.

"Oh, look," Vlad took Anya's hands. "She even has her grandmother's hands."

"She has the same hair, the same physical type." Dimitri said.

"Are you trying to tell us that you think I am Anastasia?" Anya asked with a laugh.

"Ridiculous." Vincent said with a forced laugh.

"Uh, yeah, totally." Akito agreed, though obviously not meaning it.

"What are you guys talking about, of course she's-" Tony was about to agree with Dimitri.

Vincent and Felicity then covered Tony's mouth to keep him from saying anymore. Tony muffled, then glared to them for doing that.

"Anyway, you were about to say, Dimitri?" Lee asked.

"I've seen thousands of girls all over the country, but not one of them looks like the Grand Duchess," Dmitri said to Anya. "Look at the portrait."

"I knew you were crazy, but now I think you're all mad," Anya said about both Dmitri and Vlad. "Come on, guys."

"Why?" Dmitri tried to stop them. "You don't remember what happened to you."

"No one knows what happened to her." Vlad nodded to that.

"You're looking for your family in Paris." Dmitri then added.

"And her only family is in Paris." Vlad included.

"They do make a good point." Megan said.

"I could be royalty?" Anya asked as she looked at the portrait.

Dmitri and Vlad nodded to confirm that.

"Well, I dunno, it's kinda hard to think of yourself as a Duchess when you're sleeping on a damp floor," Anya shrugged as she carried Pooka in her arms. "But sure, every lonely girl could hope she was a princess."

"And somewhere, one little girl is," Vlad replied to that. "After all, the name Anastasia means 'she will rise again'."

"It does?" Penny asked.

"Yes, he's right, "Dmitri replied, then looked to Anya. "In fact, it'll get you to Paris. Really wish we could help, but one of the tickets is only for the Grand Duchess, so good luck..."

Dmitri and Vlad then made it look like they were leaving until Anya would follow them.

"So what do you say, Anya?" Estelle asked.

Anya looked at the portrait and thought long and hard about what was said to her. "Hmm..." she reached out and touched the portrait slightly as she looked curious and bewildered.

* * *

"3...2...1." Dimitri counted quietly.

"Dmitri!" ANya then called out.

Dmitri smirked as he knew and expected for that to happen as he reached the bottom of the steps with Vlad.

"Dmitri, wait!" Anya called as she tried to stop him from leaving.

"Did you call me?" Dmitri looked back as though he didn't know.

"If I don't remember who I am, then who's to say I'm not a princess or a duchess or whatever she is, right?" Anya replied as she came down the stairs.

"Right, go on." Dimitri said, interested.

"Yeah, and if I'm not Anastasia, then the Empress will know right away, and it'll be just an honest mistake." Anya continued.

"Sounds plausible." Dmitri agreed.

"But, if you are the princess, then you'll finally know who you are and have your family back!" Vlad then added, wrapping an arm around the young woman.

"That's true, so it's a win-win." Akito smiled.

"You know they're right," Dmitri had to agree. "Either way, it gets you to Paris."

"Right!" Anya agreed before shaking hands with him.

"Ow!" Dmitri winced from her grip slightly.

"Strong, are we?" Akito asked Anya in interest.

"I'm stronger than I look." Anya smiled.

"Really?" Akito smirked. " So am I."

"Later, Muscle Boy." Penny whispered with a smirk as they were going to go with Dmitri and Vlad to Paris.

"Wahoo! We're going to Paris!" Dot cheered.

"May I present, Her Royal Highness, the Grand Duchess Anastasia?" Dmitri smiled.

"Pooka, we're going to Paris!" Anya cheered to her new dog friend.

Unknown to them, a certain white bat overheard this and he rushed over to see a certain man and tell him all about it. The only reason for that was because a familiar glass object pulled him down to someplace. Anya and the others were on their way to the train station as the bat was being dragged off elsewhere. And where he was being dragged down to Limbo.


	6. Chapter 6

Limbo was not as peaceful or tropical as it seemed in the modern Supernatural Realm with a foggy atmosphere, a romantic beach sunset in the background, and Calypso music which led into Drell's private gym. A certain dark holy man was currently there and waiting for the bat's arrival. But he was going to soon be encountered by a certain evil unicorn king.

"Oh, boy, ow..." the white bat groaned as he finally landed after his painful journey. "I'll tell you what, ow..."

" **WHO DARES INTRUDE ON MY SOLITUDE?!** " Rasputin snarled as he then kicked down a rock stand and snatched up the white bat, nearly squeezing the life out of him and gasped once he saw who it was. "Ah, Bartok! It's you..."

'Yes, Rasputin, that is your little bat friend.' A dark voice said.

Rasputin dropped Bartok flat on the ground as he heard a dark voice. "Who else goes there?" he then sharply demanded.

"Calm down, I mean you no harm, old unholy man." Sombra said as he appeared.

"What is that, sir?!" Bartok looked surprised of Sombra's appearance.

"I am King Sombra from Equestria." Sombra told them.

"Equestria?" Rasputin asked.

"Surely a great man like yourself has heard of my home land." Sombra grinned darkly.

"I have, but I thought that world didn't exist." Rasputin said.

"Seeing is believing..." Sombra replied.

"What do you want from me anyhow?" Rasputin demanded. "I'm plotting revenge against a certain little girl who got away!"

Bartok was surprised to see Rasputin, more or less, alive.

"And she is alive, but get this, she doesn't remember anything about who she was before she lost her memories." Sombra told him.

"Oh, is that so?" Rasputin replied.

"That would explain what I just saw in the abandoned palace." Bartok commented.

"Wait, you mean you actually saw her?" Sombra asked.

"Yes, along with those teenagers and their pets that were there on the night of the curse." Bartok said.

"So, they're here to try to stop the history from being changed." Sombra whispered to himself.

"You say somethin', there, uh, Sir?" Bartok asked as he heard the whisper, but didn't hear what the evil unicorn had said.

"We must make sure those teenagers are killed," Sombra said. "But right now, Rasputin, you must take back your power."

"Something's happened..." Rasputin snarled as his eyeball popped out.

"Ooh!" Bartok shuddered as he caught it. "That fell right out, sir."

"Anastasia, those brats, and vermin are alive...?" Rasputin then asked.

"Yes, sir, I saw them!" Bartok defended, then shuddered as Rasputin's lips slid down. "Uh, sir, your, uhh..."

"Bartok, would you just give him his relic?" Sombra asked.

"Uh, y-y-yes, of course..." Bartok took out the glass object and shakily handed it to the rotting and decaying man.

"Tell me, new friend..." Rasputin said to Sombra. "What do you want with Her Grace, those teenagers, and their miserable flea-bitten comrades?" he then asked, referring to the teenagers and their pets.

"I just want history to end with evil winning." Sombra said

That statement seemed to had won Rasputin over. "You have a spectacular point of view..." he grinned menacingly to the unicorn stallion.

"Now, Bartok, would you like to tell him where you got his relic?" Sombra asked.

"Oh, um, yes, of course..." Bartok smiled rather nervously.

"Yes, where did you get that?" Rasputin demanded as he fell back against a rock.

"I found it." Bartok replied.

"Give it to me!" Rasputin then demanded.

"Okay, okay, don't get so grabby." Bartok said.

"My old friend, together again..." Rasputin smiled darkly as he took the glass relic with a malicious and joyful grin. "Now my dark purpose will be fulfilled... And the last of the Romonovs will... **DIE!** "

"And so will those teenagers and their animals." Sombra smirked.

"I think I'm going to like you." Rasputin smirked back to him.

"King Sombra at your service." the unicorn stallion replied before giving a small bow.

* * *

Soon a thunderbolt hit the ground to start a song. Bartok let out a small whimper from the lightning strike.

"In the dark of the night, I was tossing and turning~" Rasputin started them off.

Bugs seemed to pop out from the grounds.

"And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be~" Rasputin continued as he started to fall apart again. "It scared me out of my wits, A corpse falling to piece, and then I opened my eyes and the nightmare was ME!"

Bartok started to freak out.

"He used to be the mystical man in all of Russia~" Sombra sang.

"Ooohhh..." The bugs chimed in like a haunting chorus.

"When the royals betrayed him, they made a mistake~" Sombra continued.

"Oooohh..." The bugs continued.

"He/I made each of them pay, but one little girl got away! Little Anya, beware, Rasputin's awake~" Sombra and Rasputin sang.

"In the dark of the night, Evil will find her~!" the bug chorus sang, tossing around Bartok in the process. "In the dark of the night, Evil will rule~!"

"Revenge will be sweet, When the curse is complete!" Rasputin and Sombra sang together.

"In the dark of night~!" The bug chorus sang.

"She'll be gone~!" Rasputin and Sombra sang.

"Oh, hi, ladies..." Bartok smiled nervously to the female bugs who joined in the song.

"I can feel my powers are slowly returning~" Rasputin sang as a stack of bugs was bringing up a wig to him.

"Ow!" Bartok winced.

"Tie that sash and a dash of cologne for that smell!~" Sombra sang as he took out a wig for Rasputin to wear which strongly resembled Anya's hair.

* * *

Bartok began to spray some perfume on Rasputin.

"As the pieces fall into place, I'll see her crawl into place, Dasvidanya, Anya your grace, Farewell~" Rasputin continued as he combed the wig on his head as though it were his own hair.

"In the dark of the night, Terror will smite her~!" The bug chorus sang.

"Terror's the least I can do!" Rasputin replied as he walked down a staircase with Sombra following behind.

"In the dark of the night evil will brew~" the bug chorus sang.

"Soon, she will feel, That her nightmares are real~" Sombra grinned as he sang with Rasputin.

"In the dark of the night~" The bug chorus sang.

"She'll be through~!" Sombra and Rasputin sang.

"In the dark of the night, Evil will find her~" the bug chorus sang.

"Find her~" Sombra grinned darkly to that.

"In the dark of the night, Evil will rule~!" The bug chorus sang.

"Rule~" The female bugs sang.

Bartok kicked some of the bugs as they creeped him out and bothered him during Rasputin and Sombra's villainous song number.

"My dear, here's a sign, it's the end of the line!~" Rasputin sang.

"In the dark of the night! In the dark of the night~!" The bug chorus sang.

"Come my minions, rise for your master, Let your evil shine~" Rasputin sang as he set his relic down and the glowing green demons flew all around the darkened spell.

"In the dark of the night~" the bug chorus and Sombra sang together.

"Find her now! Yes, fly ever faster~" Rasputin continued menacingly.

"In the dark of the night~!" The bug chorus sang.

"In the dark of the night~" Sombra sang.

"In the dark of the night~" The bug chorus sang.

" **SHE'LL BE MINE!** " Rasputin concluded with a wicked cackle.

Soon the green glowing flying demons all flew out with a few Windigos that were summoned by Sombra.

* * *

"What do you call those?" Bartok asked as he spotted the Windigos.

"Those are known as Windigos." Sombra smiled evilly.

"Wind... What...?" Bartok tilted his head.

"Windigos winter spirits that make it snow uncontrollably everywhere they go." Sombra smirked.

"I think I'm going to like you, stallion." Rasputin smirked back to Sombra.

"Same here." Sombra smirked.

Both laughed wickedly.

"So, tell me about yourself," Rasputin requested. "You seem to know a big deal about those teenagers and their strange vermin they call pets."

"Well, I used to be the king of a kingdom called The Crystal Empire and where I had enslaved all of the crystal ponies that lived there," Sombra smirked. "And as for those teenagers, well, three of them are the children of my nephew and as for their pets, well, four of them are pets, but the rest of the animals are actually called Pokemon or as they are called in this time zone; they are called magical creatures."

"Is that right?" Rasputin sounded engrossed and interested in the unicorn stallion's life and history.

While Sombra started to tell Rasputin all about Pokemon and Equestria, Dimitri, Vlad, Anya, and the teenagers and their pets and Pokemon were on their way to Paris.


	7. Chapter 7

They were all now on a train ride.

"Is it true you guys took a train ride to Tinseltown and Hollywood once?" Marc asked the Fudo siblings.

"Yeah, we went with our cousin Eloise and her nanny," Estelle smiled. "You guys haven't met her yet."

"Yeah, why is that?" Tony wondered.

"Well, she lives in-" Estelle was about to say, then realized where they were going which was the same place. "Paris..."

"Cool." Tony smiled.

"We better find a way to get Dimitri to sit next to Anya AKA Anastasia." Vincent whispered.

"Yes, that's very important..." Penny agreed as she saw where this was going.

Vlad was writing something out with his quill and every time he dipped it in the ink, he gave a tickle with the feather to Pooka, which he enjoyed very much.

"Okay, time to put our plan into action." Akito whispered.

The others nodded to that. Anya took her seat as Dmitri put one bag in the overhead section and was about to sit down next to Vlad.

"Um, Dimitri, I'm sorry about this, but Pooka gets the window seat." Lee said.

Pooka growled and barked aggressively to Dmitri.

"Oh, the mutt gets the window seat..." Dmitri muttered.

"Yep!" Pooka yipped up with a bark.

Tony then got Dimitri over to Anya. Anya played with her necklace as she leaned back in her seat.

"Stop fiddling with that thing!" Dmitri told her. "Sit up straight, remember, you're a grand duchess."

"How do you know what Grand Duchesses do and don't do?" Anya asked Dimitri.

"I make it my business to know." Dmitri retorted.

"Uh-huh..." Anya folded her arms, then continued to play with her necklace.

"Look, Anya, I'm just trying to help," Dmitri continued. "Alright?"

Vlad his an eye roll from that statement.

"Sure." Lee rolled his eyes.

"Dmitri, do you really think I'm royalty?" Anya asked as she slightly sat up then.

"You know I do." Dmitri smiled to her.

"Then stop bossing me around." Anya scoffed with a sharp glare.

"She certainly has a mind of her own." Akito smiled.

"Uh, doesn't everybody?" Scruffy replied, confusedly.

"No, no, I think what he means is that Anya certainly has a backbone to speak up." Dot guessed.

"Oh..." Scruffy face-pawed himself.

"Now I know where I got that from." Penny smirked quietly.

"I hate that in a woman." Dimitri groaned.

Penny merely giggled. Without him looking, Anya stuck her tongue out to Dimitri. Snow White giggled to that while nuzzling up against Vincent. Dimitri quickly looked to Anya who looked like she was just doing nothing.

Dot looked up to see that Vlad was keeping a tally chart between Dmitri and Anya and Anya had a lot more marks than Dmitri had and she giggled in amusement. Vlad saw this and simply started to tickle her under her chin with his feather.

Dot giggled and looked over to Snow White, Scruffy, and Pooka. "I really like this guy."

The other pets nodded in agreement, even Snow White smiled. Anya decided to get up and go somewhere else.

Dmitri sighed. "I better apologize to her, even if she is a rather difficult woman."

"Yeah, go!" Penny urged.

"It is the gentleman thing to do." Marc said.

Dmitri glanced at the teenagers strangely, but went to sit with Anya to apologize.

"Should we see how it goes?" Estelle asked.

"Okay, but be quiet." Akito quietly nodded.

* * *

"Look, I think we got off on the wrong foot..." Dmitri said to Anya.

"I think we did too," Anya replied as she held up a book. "But I appreciate your apology."

"How did she know?" Vincent whispered.

The two talked for a bit, but then they decided to just be quiet.

"Not sure if this is good or bad..." Tony said. "It's like when Dad leaves the toilet seat up and Mom's mad at him, but he doesn't know why."

"So, do you think you're gonna miss it?" Anya asked Dimitri.

"Miss what, your talking?" Dmitri scoffed.

"No, Russia." Anya replied as she stared out the window, watching the world go by as they went down the railroad tracks.

Dmitri shrugged with a small smirk. "No."

"But it was your home." Anya frowned.

"It was a place I once lived, and I'm starting over." Dmitri replied softly.

"I think it's working." Penny said to the others.

"Then you must be wanting to make Paris your true home." Anya smiled.

"What is it with you and homes?" Dmitri folded his arms and kicked up his feet to the seat she was in across from himself.

"Well, for one thing, it's something that every normal person wants!" Anya stood up sharply against him.

"Uh-oh, looks like their having their first lover's quarrel." Tony whispered.

"Not a pretty sight..." Akito sighed. "I still remember when Emi was mad at me for telling her where I went with Dad and Mr. Parr that one adventure."

"She couldn't have been that mad." Tony said.

"My dad always said that Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." Akito looked back in warning.

Vlad walked over, overhearing their little quarrel.

"Thank goodness it's you, please remove him from my sight!" Anya demanded.

"What have you done to her?" Vlad asked Dmitri firmly as he held Snow White in his arm.

"Me? She started it!" Dimitri glared.

"They are so in love." Vincent whispered.

Anya decided to storm off.

Penny was a little nervous about that and kept a firm hold on Bolt, hoping this wouldn't alter her future. And where she was relieved as she didn't seem to disappear. "Phew!"

"Aw, Penny, don't worry," Bolt said to his mistress. "I'm sure this isn't the warning you have to worry about."

* * *

Estelle suddenly felt a chill down her spine. Dot looked up, seeming to had sensed that.

"That can't be good..." Estelle whispered.

"What is it?" Lee asked his girlfriend in concern.

"Something from my past is coming." Estelle shuddered.

Lee looked very overwhelmed and worried.

"Is it who I think it is?" Akito asked Estelle.

"Yes, I think it might be the Windigos." Estelle frowned.

"No..." Akito frowned with her.

Estelle then zipped to the nearest window as she saw the snowy landscape.

* * *

The windigos and demons from Sombra and Rasputin were flooding in and coming right behind the train.

"They're coming!" Estelle's eyes widened.

"You sure?" Tony asked.

"Trust me, we know..." Vincent looked to Tony.

"Yeah, we've encountered them before." Akito said.

"Especially our family..." Vincent said.

"And mine..." Felicity added as she was apart of the Fudo family, even by honorary status due to Atticus and Cherry's relationship.

"So are they dangerous?" Megan asked.

"Are they dangerous?!" Estelle panicked. "Why, they almost ended one of the most beloved holidays in Equestrian history ever: Hearth's Warming!"

"Wow..." Tony said.

The demons and windigos were sneaking aboard and were going to make the worse thing imaginable happen to the ride with the passengers.

"What are they doing?" Tony asked, referring to the Windigos and Demons.

"I don't know and I don't wanna find out," Felicity looked to her cousins. "How do we stop them?!"

"The same way we stopped them before." Estelle said.

"Well, you better hurry, I'm getting edgy..." Penny grasped onto her auburn hair.

Vlad rushed in as he held his passport. "Come along, children, we need to move."

"Let me guess, you got the wrong colored passports, right?" Akito asked.

"Erm... yes, but dont' tell anyone..." Vlad replied.

"What's wrong with colors?" Scruffy asked. "They all look the same to me."

Akito began to whisper of how this was a bad thing.

"Oh..." Scruffy understood now, slightly, then pulled a face. "Humans freak out about the weirdest things."

"So true." Dot nodded.

"Come on..." Vincent said as he reached out and picked up Snow White in his arms to move with Vlad.

Penny grabbed Bolt, Estelle grabbed Dot, and Akito grabbed Scruffy as they were on their way out. Felciity sighed, feeling a little left out since she did not have a pet.

"Where are we going?" Tony asked.

"We have to go in the back right now." Dmitri told them as he joined.

"Hey, you go away!" Pooka angrily barked at the window as he saw the demons and windigos.

* * *

A Windigo and Demon both then went to the window to scare Pooka. Pooka whined and whimpered, hopping down from the window. Dmitri tried to wake Anya up, but she had hit him in her sleep which made him groan in pain.

"Oh, sorry, I thought you were someone-" Anya started, but then saw who she had hit 'accidentally'. "Oh, it's you, well, that's okay."

"Come on, we gotta go." Dmitri pulled her up.

"Yeah, we gotta go now." Akito said.

Anya scoffed as she got herself together to go with them, even if she didn't understand.

"I saw the scariest thing out there..." Pooka said to Snow White, Scruffy, Dot, and Bolt.

"What did it look like?" Scruffy asked.

"One of them was kinda green and looked like it had fangs, horns, and wings, and another one kinda looked like an invisible horse..." Pooka tried to explain.

"Oh, my..." Dot frowned.

"It was really scary..." Pooka shivered.

Dmitri smiled as they came into one back room which was the baggage car and shut the dooor after them. "Ah, yes, yes, this will do just fine."

"She and the children will freeze in here!" Vlad glared at Dmitri, shivering already himself.

"They can thaw in Paris." Dmitri smirked.

"I heard that." Akito whispered.

"Why are we in the baggage car anyway?" Penny asked Vlad and Dmitri.

"Yeah," Anya agreed with her. "There wouldn't be anything wrong with our papers, now would there, Maestros?" she then smirked to them.

"Of course not, Your Grace," Dmitri replied coolly. "It's just that I'd hate to see you and your special guests forced to mingle with all those commoners."

The green glow came back from underneath the door cracks.

"Did you guys see that?!" Pooka asked his fellow canines and one feline.

"Guys, they're here!" Snow White told their owners.

* * *

Suddenly, there was a loud clank heard and the train separated unbeknowst to the passengers which made them all crash against each other by accident.

"What happened?!" Dmitri panicked.

"I don't know, but there goes the dining cart!" Vlad frowned in misfortune.

"Must have been those demons." Vincent whispered.

Vlad looked through another door and panicked slightly. "Uh, Dmitri?"

"What?!" Dmitir called in annoyance as he got off from Anya.

"I think someone has frampayed our engine!" Vlad replied in worry.

"Wait, you mean it's overloaded with too much coal?!" Akito asked.

"I'm afraid so!" Vlad replied to him.

"Something's not right," Dmitri said as he took off his coat and he hopped onto the cart filled with coal and decided to take care of it himself. "Wait here, I'll check it out!"

"Let me come with you." Akito volunteered.

"It might be dangerous for a child." Dmitri warned.

"I'm stronger than I look." Akito said.

"Well, all right..." Dmitri replied. "Try to keep up with me."

Akito nodded firmly and followed Dmtri through the coal filled cart as they were on their way to the furnace where the conductor usually worked.

* * *

But when they got to where the conductor usually worked, they didn't see anyone there.

"Phew!" Akito waved his hand in front of his face to fan it as the boiler was intensely hot and nearly in flames.

"We're going way too fast!" Megan yelled out.

"Something must be wrong with the engine!" Vincent said.

Akito came back with Dmitri. "Nobody's driving this train!"

"We're gonna have to jump!" Dmitri added in.

"Did he just say we have to jump?!" Marc looked panicked.

"Sure sounds like it!" Penny answered the same way.

Akito threw the door open and looked to the long way down below the railroad tracks. "Come on, guys, we gotta move!"

Megan whimpered nervously.

"It's okay, Megan, I'll help you..." Marc soothed his fraternal twin sister.

"After you!" Anya told Dimitri.

The demons and windigos then began to set the train apart to kill Anya and the others while they were inside for Rasputin and Sombra's plan.

"Vlad, do you have any tools?!" Akito called out as he came to the train latches.

Vlad reached in a big and handed him a hammer. "Here!"

Aktio took it and bravely started to hammer.

"Why not use dynamite?!" Penny suggested.

" **WHERE WOULD I FIND DYNAMITE?!** " Akito called back as he hammered quickly.

"Akito, look!" Scruffy barked and pointed to a box that Pooka was standing on top of.

"Huh, would you look at that." Akito said.

"That'll work." Dmitri smiled.

Akito opened the box, took out a stick and lit it and put it in the latches and moved out of the way with the others so it would explode.

"What did they teach you in home-school?" Tony asked Akito in surprise of the dynamite suggestion.

"From our dad." Akito told him.

 **KABOOM!**

"The brakes are out!" Vlad called out in dismay.

"Okay, as of now, I officially HATE TRAINS!" Felicity cried out.

"Well, at least we're close to a stop." Tony smiled nervously.

"He's right, we got plenty of track." Dmitri agreed.

However, the demons and windigos broke up the tracks.

"You were saying?" Anya looked to both Dmitri and Tony.

"I hate when things like that happen!" Tony exclaimed.

"I got an idea!" Dmitri grabbed onto the heavy chains. "Vlad, Akito, give me a hand with this!"

"Here, let me help!" Lee offered since he was strong as well. And where he might need to join in since Vlad seemed to fall backwards.

"You alright, sir?" Penny asked worriedly to Vlad.

"I'm a bit stuck!" Vlad said while trying to get unstuck.

"Oh, my..." Penny tried to help him out.

"Here's the chains, Vlad's busy at the moment." Anya even helped, showing he was a lot stronger than she looked herself.

Dmitri took the chains and tried to hook it up the best that he could.

"Is it hooked up?" Akito asked.

"Got it!" Dmitri called before grunting out as something hit him. "Gah!"

Anya then helped him up and the two had their eyes meet in surprise. A broken tree then fell next to the train on the tracks.

"And to think, that could've been you." Anya said to Dmitri.

"When we live through this, remind me to thank you." Dimitri said to Anya.

"Brace yourselves!" Vincent grew hysterical as they drew closer and closer to the broken trail.

"Quick, we gotta get the Pokemon out." Estelle said.

* * *

Suddenly, the chain dismantled the railroad and they were going faster and faster to the end of the trail.

"Well, this is our stop!" Lee called as they had no other option than to jump now.

"Alright, let's jump!" Megan told them.

With that, they all grabbed what they could and jumped int othe snow as the train was deathly close to the tracks and had now exploded and went off the end.

"Whew." Akito sighed.

"Estelle?" Lee looked around. "Estelle!"

Estelle seemed to be knocked out in the snow.

Lee knelt down beside her, he put his ear to her chest and heard her heartbeat. "Come on, Estelle, wake up... Breathe!... Breathe!..." he then sighed as he felt he had no other option, he then opened Estelle's mouth and was about to put his lips against hers and give her mouth-to-mouth.

* * *

After a while, Estelle finally woke up. Lee's eyes widened and he blushed.

"We're you just kissing me?" Estelle smirked halfway.

"W-W-What?! No, I wasn't!" Lee blushed.

"I think you were." Tony teased.

"Yeah." Akito added.

Lee looked embarrassed.

Estelle kissed his cheek and smirked. "Not bad for a first try."

"Th-Thanks." Lee blushed before fainting.

Estelle's eyes widened in slight worry. "He fainted!'

Dot climbed onto Lee's chest and started to lick his face.

"Okay, girl, okay, I'm awake!" Lee laughed.

Dot smiled to him.

Lee laughed and wiped his face, then shuddered as he saw the train explosion. "Man, that could've been us."

Unknown to any of them, they were being watched by Rasputin and Sombra.


	8. Chapter 8

Felicity dusted herself clean and looked to the others. "Everyone okay?"

The Fudo siblings started to count their Pokeballs to make sure they had all of them and smiled in relief to see that they did.

Felicity picked up her own Pokeball. "Let's go then..."

They then walked off another trail, but Mismagius didn't appear to be in her Pokeball.

"Wait, Felicity!" Mismagius called as she floated after her trainer who was unaware that she had the wrong Pokeball.

* * *

"Grab that one." Sombra whispered to his windigos.

The Windigos nodded and went over to the Ghost Pokemon's direction. Mismagius tried to float after the others as quickly as she could so she wouldn't get left behind. But unfortunately, she got caught by the windigos. Mismagius yelped out and struggled as the windigos came and took her away.

"At least we got one of their Pokemon." Sombra said.

"Which one is that then?" Rasputin asked.

"This is a Mismagius." Sombra explained.

"We couldn't destroy the girl though!" Rasputin snarled before he grew hysterical and strangled himself as he watched the others survived the train impact.

"Wow..." Bartok grew wary. "Uh, sir, you should really watch your blood pressure. My nephew Izzy just keeled over a Mincemango. Stress, it's a killer, and he's a fruit bat, no meat, no blood."

"Not the time, Bat." Sombra glared.

" **HOW CAN THEY LET THEM ESCAPE?!** " Rasputin snarled as he shattered a skull in his grasp.

"Uh, you're right, it's very upsetting, Your Majesty," Bartok said to King Sombra. "I guess this relic here is broken." he then decided to chuck it out of Limbo.

"No, you idiot!" Sombra glared.

Rasputin dove in and stretched out his arm to grab the relic before it could shatter.

"Where am I...?" Mismagius asked.

"You are in Limbo, my dear." Sombra smirked.

"Limbo...?" Mismagius asked. "I don't have time for limbo, I have to go make sure Felicity doesn't get hurt, I promised her parents I'd keep an eye on her!"

"This is where the ones that die go to when something isn't complete in their lives." Sombra said.

"Well, it's been nice, but I really should go..." Mismagius floated upward.

"Oh, no, you don't." Sombra smirked before taking out a dark ball.

"Whoa!" Mismagius looked worried and tried to float higher and higher.

"What is that thing...?" Bartok had to wonder.

"It's a dark ball." Sombra smirked before giving it a toss and where it hit and caught Mismagius.

Mismagius tried to go farther and farther, but got hit and caught by the black ball which then made her scream. And where the dark ball then soon returned to the evil unicorn.

Sombra held out his hoof and carried the ball in his hoof with a dark grin. "You're mine now... Mismagius."

"Should I be concerned?" Bartok asked before getting grabbed by Rasputin.

"I sold my soul for this," Rasputin growled as he squeezed the flying mammal into his hand. "My life, my very existence depends on it, and you almost destroyed it!"

"I get it! I get it!" Bartok grew fearful. "You break it, you bought it!"

"See that you remember, you miserable rat with wings!" Rasputin snarled before throwing Bartok aside.

Bartok then started to mutter something. "Oh, sure, blame the bat, we're easy targets, why not?"

"What are you muttering about?" Rasputin snarled back to him.

"Anastasia and the others, sir," Bartok replied. "Just wishing I could do the job for you, sir, especially to that charming and lonely pale girl who looks white as a sheet."

"Are you taking an interest into that vampire girl?" Sombra asked.

"Wait, she's a vampire?!" Bartok asked in shock. "I thought her canine teeth seemed pointier than the average human!"

"Yep, she's a vampire." Sombra said.

"Huh... Learn something new about kids every day..." Bartok shrugged innocently.

"Ooh, I have something else in mind..." Rasputin grinned darkly as he thought about how to get rid of Anastasia and the others. "Something more enticing, something really cruel..." he then scraped the glass with his clawed fingernails.

"I like the way you think." Sombra smirked evilly.

"Likewise." Rasputin smirked back to him.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, Anya and the others were walking.

"Are we gonna walk to Paris?" Anya asked softly.

"We'll take a boat in Germany." Dmtiri promised.

"Oh, so we're taking a boat." Anya frowned.

"No, your Grace, we're taking a bus." Dmitri corrected.

"A bus?" the others asked as they walked along.

"That's nice..." Anya sighed.

"Yeah, that's nice." Penny smiled.

* * *

They came to a warmer and more greener climate as they walked along.

"Sophie, my dear!" Vlad called out. "Vlady's on his way!"

"Who's Sophie?" Anya asked.

"Who is Sophie?" Vlad repeated with a delightful smile. "She's a tender morsel. The cup of hot chocolate after a long walk in the snow."

"Sounds like she's your girlfriend." Tony said.

Vlad chuckled to that. "She is a very special treat to me."

"Vlad, ix-nay on the Ophie-Say." Dmitri warned.

"She's a decadent pastry filled with whipped cream and laughter..." Vlad ignored Dmitri's protest and even took him in his arms and dipped him like a gentleman in a dance.

"Is this a person or a creme puff?" Anya smirked.

"I'm wondering that too." Estelle smirked.

"She is the Empress's ravishing first cousin!" Vlad then exclaimed, while dropping Dmitri.

"But, I thought we were going to see the Empress herself?" Anya spoke up in confusion. "Why are we going to see her cousin?"

Vlad hummed merrily as he picked up the pets and started to dance with them, too engrossed by Sophie to answer that question.

"Dimitri..." Anya and the other glared.

"Well, nobody gets near the Dowager Empress without convincing Sophie first." Dmitri tried to explain as he got up off the ground.

"What?!" The teenagers, pets, and Pokemon exclaimed.

"Oh no, not me," Anya got angry with Dmitri. "No, no! Nobody ever told me I had to prove I was the Grand Duchess!"

"Well, what if you are." Tony said.

"Look, I-" Dmitri tried to explain.

"Show up? Yes. Look fine? Yes. But lie?" Anya cut him off as she stormed off to the bridge.

"But what if your little friend is right?" Dimitri asked.

"Tony Clark's right about something?" Vincent joked. "Someone call the school newspaper!"

"Oh, ha, ha, very funny." Tony pouted.

Vincent laughed at his little joke.

"Look at me, Dmitri!" Anya glared. "I am not exactly Grand Duchess material here!"

"You don't exactly have to look like you are Grand Duchess." Megan said.

Vlad took out a flower from his hair and decided to give Anya a little pep talk about her true identity which she did not remember at all. "Tell me, my dear, what do you see?" he asked, turning their attention to the river.

"I see a skinny little nobody," Anya frowned. "With no past and no future." she then dropped the flower into the water.

"I see an engaging and fiery young woman, who in a number of occasions has shown a regal command equal to any royal in the world," Vlad encouraged the girl which made Penny's hazel eyes light up. "And I have known my share of royalty."

Anya smiled to that.

"You see, my dear, I was a member of the Imperial Court." Vlad then said in a hushed tone of a voice for only selected ones to hear.

"Cool." Scruffy smiled.

Dmitri walked over, smiling as Anya was smiling. "So, are you ready to become the Grand Duchess Anastasia?"

Anya then walked away which made Vlad and the pets snarl slightly to him.

"What?" Dmitri shrugged innocently.

"Could you stop focus on the Grand Duchess thing for five minutes?" Akito asked.

"There is nothing left for you back there," Penny helped since it was her future at stake. "Everything is in Paris."

Anya stopped and thought about it for a moment and then smiled as she turned back. "Gentlemen, start your teaching."

"You heard her." Akito smiled.

"I remember it well," Vlad smiled as he put his arm around Anya. "You were born in a palace by the sea~"

"A palace by the sea?" Anya asked. "Could it be?"

"Yes, that's right," Vlad smiled and nodded. "You rode horseback when you were only three~"

"Horseback riding? Me~?" Anya sang.

"And the horse...~" Vlad sang.

"He was white~!" Dimitri sang.

"You made faces and terrorized the cook~" Vlad sang.

"Threw him in the brook!" Dmitri sang as he jumped into Vlad's arms.

"Was I wild?~" Anya asked.

"Wrote the book!" Dimitri sang while on the ground after being dropped.

"But you'd behave when your father gave that look~!" Vlad sang while giving Anya a firm look.

"Imagine how it was!" Dmitri sang as he then stood up and took Anya's hands.

"Your long-forgotten past~" Vlad sang.

"We've lots and lots to teach you and the time is going fast~" Vlad and Dmitri sang together.

"Okay, I'm ready." Anya smiled.

Akito and the others then decided to join in to help Anya learn. The pets then turned to see that woodland creatures came up behind them and were joining into the song.

"Now, shoulders back and stand up tall~" Vlad sang while demonstrating with one of the girls..

A couple of birds then rested a branch on her head.

"And do not walk, but try to float~" Dmitri sang.

Felicity then stood up tall and walked with her arms out with the branch on her head to balance.

"I feel a little foolish. Am I floating~?" Anya sang.

"Like a boat!" Vlad smiled.

"You give a bow." Dmitri instructed.

"What happens now?" Anya asked.

"Your hand receives a kiss~" Vlad sang.

Dmitri then took Anya's hand and kissed it.

"Most of all, remember this~" Vlad and Dimitri sang as they were now about to place the branch on Anya's head.

"If I can learn to do it, you can learn to do it~" Felicity even joined in the song.

"Something in you knows it~" Akito sang.

"There's nothing to it~" Megan and Marc sang together.

"Follow in my footsteps, shoe by shoe~!" Estelle sang.

"You can learn to do it too!~" Everybody sang together.

* * *

They were now on the back of a truck with hay and pigs.

"Now, elbows in and sit up straight~" Vlad sang as they taught Anya how to properly eat.

"And never slurp the stroganoff~" Dmitri added.

"I never cared for stroganoff~" Anya replied.

"She said that like a Romanov~" Lee sang with a slight chuckle.

"The samovar~" Akito sang.

"The caviar~" Estelle sang.

"Dessert and then good night?~" Penny asked hopefully.

"Not until she gets this right!~" Vlad and Dmitri replied, referring to Anya.

* * *

They were now riding on horses. The pets were hanging onto their owners' backs. Snow White had trouble though, she was grasping onto a horse's tail and looked utterly horrified as she rocked up and down.

"If I/he could learn to do it, you could learn to do it~" Vlad and Dmitri sang to Anya. "Pull yourself together, and you'll pull through it~"

"Tell yourself it's easy~" Tony sang.

"And it's true! You can learn to do it too~!" Tony and Vincent sang.

One horse that had Vlad, Pooka, Akito, and Estelle on it jumped over some fallen trees with ease. Another horse halted in front of a wall which then made Dmitri, Tony, and Snow White buck off and they all landed face-first into a mud puddle.

"Oh, come on!" Tony complained.

"Lucky!" Scruffy pouted to Snow White.

Snow White crawled out of the mud and shook herself dry like a dog. "Blech!"

"Hopefully the next thing isn't so messy." Tony said.

"You and me both..." Snow White grunted.

Scruffy hopped down, on top of Snow White, dipping her face in the mud again and walked off. Dot and Pooka then joined him, pelting the poor cat with more and more mud.

"OH, COME ON!" Snow white exclaimed.

The other pets looked to her.

Snow White snarled as she then shook herself from the mud again. "I refuse to be humiliated while I still have my dignity!"

The puppies soon smiled nervously.

"Hmph!" Snow White flaunted her fur snootily and continued to walk off.

* * *

They were now riding in a car.

"Next, you must memorize the names of the royalty." Vlad told Anya as he took out a large scroll.

"Wow, that's a lot to memorize." Dot said.

"At least I have research for my project." Penny joked.

"Now here we have Kropotkin~" Vlad sang as they started.

"Shot Yama~" Dmitri sang.

"In the botkin!" Vlad sang.

"Oh!" Anya replied in surprise.

"And dear old Uncle Vanya loved his vodka~" Felicity sang.

"Got it, Anya?" Lee asked.

"No!" Anya sounded lost.

"The Baron Pushkin~" Akito sang.

"He was...?~" Anya asked.

"Short~!" Marc sang.

"Count Anatoly~" Vlad sang.

"Had a...?~" Anya started.

"Wart!~" Penny and Vincent sang.

"Count Sergei~" Tony sang.

"Wore a feathered hat.~" Dimitri sang.

"I hear he's gotten very fat~" Vlad chuckled.

"And I recall his yellow cat~!" Anya and Penny smiled.

"I don't believe we told her that..." Vlad glanced to Dmitri.

They soon heard the driver honk his horn.

* * *

The group were now on bikes. Felicity put her hand to her mouth and looked as though she had never rode a bike before in her life.

"If you can learn to do it, I can learn to do it~!" Anya sang while riding a bike.

"Don't know how you knew it~" Vlad sang to her.

"I simply knew it," Anya said before singing. "Suddenly I feel like someone new!~"

"Anya, you're a dream come true!~" everyone sang to her.

They were now on their way to their boat. Felicity looked nauseous as they went to the boat.

"If I can learn to do it,~" The teenagers sang.

"If I can learn to do it,~" Anya sang.

"You can learn to do it too!~" the pets sang.

"Pull yourself together~" Vlad and Dimitri sang.

* * *

"Guys, I think Anya should have a new look." Penny said to Vlad and Dmitri.

"I agree, dear." Vlad said.

"We all should wear our best..." Penny said.

"I should say so, since you and your other girl friend dress like boys." Vlad said, referring to her and Megan's tomboyish clothing.

"Where are we suppose to get dresses?" Estelle asked.

Dmitri looked like he had an idea as that question was asked.

"Looks like someone just got himself an idea." Akito smiled.

"Oh, yeah," Penny smiled in agreement. "I have a good feeling about this one."

"Same here." Bolt smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

They were on the ship called Tasha. Felicity did some deep breathing exercises to relax herself during the sea travel.

"You okay?" Tony asked.

"I feel sick, but I never get sick..." Felicity pouted.

"You must be getting seasick." Akito said.

"But I never get sick..." Felicity frowned.

"I know." Estelle said.

Tony tried to rub Felicity's back. Felicity took hoarse breaths as she sweated immensely.

"If only there was something to cure her seasickness." Tony said.

"Aunt Cherry usually takes these pills if she has to travel in the water, but I don't think they've been invented yet." Akito said sheepishly.

"Oh, come on!" Tony exclaimed.

Akito put his hands behind his back, there was a small glow, and he then held out the medicine with a cup of water. "Here, Flick."

Felicity looked wearily grateful, then took the medicine and felt instantly better. "Ah, merci beaucop, Akito!"

"Let's let the Pokemon out, they probably wanna see our voyage to Paris." AKito suggested.

The others agreed and let their main Pokemon out: Ninetails, Teddy, and Pupitar.

Felicity let out her Pokeball, but surprisingly, Mismagius didn't come out. "Hey, you're not Mismagius!"

"What the?!" Estelle asked out of surprise.

There was a black Pokemon who appeared to have a zipped lip.

"Pokemon exist in this era?" Lee asked. "That can't be..."

"Just what are you?" Felicity took out her Pokedex on the stranger Pokemon.

 ** _'Banette, a Ghost Marionette Pokemon evolved from Shuppet,'_** the Pokedex informed. ** _'Abilities include Frisk and Insomnia.'_**

"Banette?" Estelle asked, confused.

"I've never seen one..." Akito said to his sister.

"Yeah..." Estelle agreed.

"If you're here, then where's Mismagius?" Felicity wondered.

"I don't know, Madame," Banette said in a European accent to her, then did a double take. "You guys speak Pokemon!"

"Yeah, but if you were in that Pokeball, then that must mean you must be owned by someone." Vincent said.

"Oops..." Felicity picked up the Pokeball. "I thought this was mine... I am so sorry, Monsieur Banette."

"It's alright." Banette said.

"Looks kinda spooky..." Vincent looked nervous of the Pokemon.

"I think he's cute." Felicity smiled at the Ghost Pokemon.

"Banette, do you know what your trainer looks like?" Akito asked.

"I feel like I was meant to go to someone, but I don't know who, I don't remember much about my life..." Banette replied.

"You sound like an orphan." Estelle cooed.

"Banette sounds a lot like Anya." Megan said.

"Talk about Deja Vu." Marc agreed.

"Okay, either A: it's a coincidence or B: Banette is her Pokemon." Lee said.

"I dunno, how long have Pokemon existed?" Tony asked the Fudo siblings and Felicity since they knew more about Pokemon than anyone else they had known did.

"Apparently much longer than we thought." Akito said.

"Don't worry, we'll find out what to do with you." Felicity soothed Banette.

Banette gave a small dark smile to her.

"So creepy." Megan said.

"I like him." Felicity smiled.

"You would," Tony scoffed. "Your house smells like a funeral home!"

Lee whacked Tony behind the head for that reply.

"Ow, hey!" Tony groaned and rubbed the back of his head. "What'd I do?!"

"No insulting Felicity's home." Lee glared.

"Alright, fine, sorry!" tony scoffed. "Not my fault that her parents love the dead!"

"Don't talk about my parents that way!" Felicity scolded. "My parents are not dark, they are unique and loving!"

"Okay, okay, sorry!" Tony defended.

"Next time, I'm going South..." Lee narrowed his eyes at his brother threateningly.

"Should that be threatening?" Tony asked confused.

"Yes..." Lee looked aggressive. "And if you say _anything_ to Estelle that isn't nice, it'll be worse!"

"Okay, okay, I won't!" Tony told him.

Lee snarled.

"Man, you've become a beast since Akito gave you strength..." Tony muttered.

"Lee, calm down." Estelle said.

Lee smiled softly to her. "Okay..."

Dmitri came over to the teenagers. "Um, have either of you seen Anya?" he asked them. "I have something for her."

"Downstairs." The teenagers said.

"Thank you." Dmitri said as he then went downstairs with a blue dress.

"Ooh, that's a beautiful dress." Estelle smiled.

"We should dress up too," Vincent whispered to her. "How about you and Akito cast a dress-making spell?"

"Seriously?" Estelle asked.

"Why not?" Vincent replied with a shrug.

"Because Vlad is coming over here." Akito whispered.

"Oops..." Vincent noticed the man then.

"Children, I got you each clothes for you to try on." Vlad said.

"Oh!" Vincent smiled to that. "Thank you, sir."

"Nothing scratchy." Tony pleaded.

"I'm sure that none of them will be scratchy." Vlad smiled.

The teenagers smiled, hopeful of their new clothes to wear to look elegant and graceful.

"Hello." Banette smiled.

"What in the?!" Vlad did a double take and looked shocked at the Pokemon.

"This is Banette." Felicity smiled.

"Banette...?" Vlad asked.

Banette seemed to only smile.

"Keep him under control." Vlad warned.

"I'll try." Felicity replied.

* * *

Soon they were shown clothes that would be for a ball.

"Ooohhh..." the Fudo siblings and Felicity liked the clothes.

"Oh, my gosh!" Megan gushed. "We're going to look absolutely fabulous!"

"Couldn't agree more." Estelle added.

"Ugh, why do we have to dress so doofy?" Tony asked.

"Not doofy, elegant." Vlad replied with a smile.

"Same thing." Tony groaned.

Vlad sighed. "Children these days..."

"Just go with it, Tony." Lee said.

"Fine..." Tony pouted.

"Good." Marc said.

"I hope these clothes are to your liking." Vlad smiled fondly to the children.

"I'm sure they will be to our liking." Estelle smiled.

Vlad smiled back. The kids then went to change into their nicer clothes so they could make a good first impression with meeting royalty. Vlad then decided to play a game with Dmitri to pass the time as the others would change into their new clothes. Scruffy went along with him.


	11. Chapter 11

Snow White came up to a corner, walked around a few times and then curled up into a fluff ball. "Time for my mid afternoon nap~"

Dot soon found this opportunity to possibly have a little fun. Pooka came up to Vlad's side with a smile.

"What are you up to?" Bolt asked Dot.

"I'm about to give Snow White a little scare." Dot whispered.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Bolt asked.

"Oh, please, what could happen?" Dot asked.

"Okay..." Bolt shrugged.

Dot smirked and came over to Snow White as she was fast asleep.

"Mm~..." Snow White purred happily in her sleep.

Dot took a deep breath and started barking. Snow White mewed loudly and jumped up in the air before coming right back down and landed on her claws in a frantic way with her fur standing on end and she looked like she had been scared to death. Dot started to laugh, finding this rather funny. Snow White glared at Dot.

Dot laughed and fell back on the floor. "You should see your face!"

"I'll get you back." Snow White glared.

Dot kept laughing at her. Snow White snarled, looking very peeved off. Scruffy hid a chuckle as he watched Vlad and Dmitri played Chess together.

They all soon heard a female voice clear her throat. Scruffy looked up and oohed and awed at Anya's new dress. Anya not only wore the dress, but she had her hear styled differently and even had a bow in her hair.

"Wonderful!" Vlad stood up in high admiration. "Marvelous!" he then walked over and took her hand. "Now, you are dressed for a ball and are ready to dance for one... Now, where are the others?"

"We're coming!" Estelle's voice called out.

They then looked downstairs as the teenagers all came up, wearing their new clothes. They all had suits and dresses on with their favorite colors. The girls even had bows in their hairs which matched.

"You are all very stunning." Vlad smiled to the teenagers.

Marc seemed to blush when he saw Penny.

"I'm not much of a dressy person, how do I look?" Penny asked.

"Oh, Penny, you're just fine," Estelle encouraged since she was more of a girly girl. "You'd be a wonderful debutante."

"Eh, I dunno..." Penny shrugged shyly, but had a small smile.

"What do you think, Marc?" Estelle asked before noticing he was blushing while looking at Penny.

"Uh... Wonderful..." Marc smiled sheepishly to Penny.

"You think so?" Penny smiled to him softly.

"Yeah." Marc nodded while blushing.

"I think someone is in love." Megan whispered to Estelle.

"Ooh!" Felicity and Estelle oohed and giggled.

"Dmitri." Vlad called to the young man to have him let Anya practice dancing with him.

"I-I-I'm not good..." Dmitri replied.

"I think some of us should join in." Megan said.

"Yeah," Akito agreed. "Dad taught us how to ballroom dance."

"It's true." Estelle nodded in agreement.

"Well, okay then." Vlad said.

Akito and Estelle smiled.

* * *

"Pick your partner!" Felicity called cheerfully.

Marc and Penny were then both gently pushed into each other. Their eyes met and they were both blushing nervously.

"Looks like Marc found his partner." Lee smirked.

"Um... Penny... Would you like to dance?" Marc invited.

"Uh... Sure..." Penny smiled nervously.

"Estelle, would you like to dance?" Lee asked like a gentleman.

"Why, Lee, I would absolutely love to." Estelle said as she gave a small curtsy in her pink gown.

"Smooth move, Lee." Akito smiled.

Lee smiled back with a wink, then took Estelle's hand to dance with her.

* * *

Marc was a little nervous as he danced with Penny. Penny smiled, she didn't seem to mind that much, even when he accidentally stepped on her feet a couple of times.

"Oops, sorry, I guess dancing isn't my best thing." Marc apologized.

"It's okay..." Penny smiled bashfully. "I'm new at dancing too..."

"What a small world." Marc said sheepishly.

Penny smiled bashfully back, she seemed to be stepping on his feet this time, but neither one seemed to care as they both looked into each other's eyes.

"I haven't seen Marc look that way since that mess with Sheena Weston." Tony said to Megan.

"I know." Megan whispered back.

Tony looked a little jealous as he didn't have a dance partner and neither did Megan.

"So, would you like to dance since there doesn't seem to be anyone else to dance with?" Megan asked Tony.

"I guess..." Tony shrugged.

Megan smiled and then gently took her brother's hands to dance with him.

* * *

"So, Estelle, tell me," Lee said as he gently danced with the girl of his dreams. "Where did you learn to dance?"

"I guess I always had the dancing in me." Estelle smiled.

"Well, I love it..." Lee smiled back.

"You should really come see me sometime," Estelle suggested. "I still have dance classes after school sometimes and there's a big show near the end of the year and we all go on a big stage and perform for lots of people... It's like being a celebrity."

"Alright, I'll make sure I come." Lee smiled.

"You could be my guest of honor~..." Estelle smiled back. "I'd love to take you to a Gala."

"You've been to Galas?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, all the time with Aunt Twilight and Uncle Flash," Estelle beamed. "Daddy lets us go all the time."

"Wow, I can't wait to go to one, wait, so then does that mean we would be turned into ponies?" Lee asked.

"Well, yeah, we'd be in Equestria after all," Estelle said after being dipped slightly which made her giggle, but she then bounced back up to continue talking with him as they shared their dance. "I've always wanted to go to one of Aunt Twilight's galas with my very own date... Even Akito had Emi and Vincent had Jenny..." she then pouted. "I was... Kind of alone... Before we met, Lee."

"Well, now you won't have to be alone." Lee said.

Estelle smiled bashfully and leaned against his shoulder as they danced together.

* * *

"I've liked you for a long time, Penny..." Marc admitted.

"How long?" Penny asked.

Marc looked away as he turned bright pink in his cheeks. "Since the first time I laid eyes on you."

This caused Penny to smile sweetly at him. Marc smiled sweetly back. Penny then leaned in and was about to kiss him.

"Aww!" a voice said.

Marc and Penny looked bashful to see Snow White, Scruffy, Dot, Pooka, and Bolt watching them.

"No, no, please continue." Snow White said.

Marc and Penny stared at the animals, looking both red and nervous now.

"Um... I think I'm gonna check out the balcony..." Marc stood up and dashed over to the end of the ship in embarrassment.

Penny groaned and face-palmed. "Thanks a lot, guys."

"Sorry." The pets frowned.

Penny sighed and looked totally humiliated.

"We're really sorry, Penny," Bolt said to her. "Um, let us make it up to you?"

"Yeah." Scruffy said.

Penny sighed and rolled her hazel eyes. The pets then went off, feeling bad that they had ruined Penny and Marc's moment.

* * *

Meanwhile, Anya and Dimitri were now dancing. Vlad smiled to this as he held Pooka in his arms now as he had a very good feeling about this and was very proud of Anya. Anya and Dmitri seemed to be falling in love with each other as they shared their dance. And where that's what Vlad hadn't anticipated. Pooka watched closely to the two humans interacting. Dmitri and Anya were even about to share a kiss. But then Pooka ruined it by doing a little growling.

Dmitri groaned slightly internally and looked back to Anya. "You're doing fine..." he then sighed to her, giving her a gentle pat on the hands and walked off.

"Seriously, Pooka?" Vincent whispered.

"My Anya..." Pooka sounded defensive.

"She deserves love in her life." Vincent whispered.

Pooka huffed, thinking differently.

Soon enough, it was getting dark and the others were starting to get tired, except for Felicity of course.

"Time to get some rest." Estelle stretched.

"Yeah.." Megan yawned. "I feel really tired, we've all had a long day."

"Come with me, I'll take you to your bed chambers for the night." Vlad told the teenagers.

"Okay, sir." Vincent yawned.

* * *

With that, they all went to follow him to get some sleep. Their pets and Pokemon all soon followed. They were brought downstairs and given temporary pajamas with a few bunk beds, but hopefully enough for everyone to share to have a good night's sleep.

"So, who should sleep with who?" Tony asked.

"What a thing to say..." Lee blushed at that.

"Well, I'll go with Penny..." Marc started. "Um, if she wants to, I mean."

"I don't mind." Penny blushed.

Marc blushed back. "Great..."

The Clark siblings smirked to their brother. Bolt soon gave Penny a little shove towards Marc.

"Bolt..." Penny glared quietly to her white shepherd.

Bolt began to whistle innocently. Penny rolled her eyes, then smiled to Marc.

"Top or bottom?" Marc asked.

"Doesn't matter to me." Penny smiled.

"I'll take the top." Marc suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Penny nodded to that.

"Okay, who's next?" Tony asked.

"Wanna share a bunk, Sis?" Akito asked.

"Just no kicking or pranking me while I'm sleeping." Estelle warned due to how much they've changed over the years.

"Never!" Akito replied innocently.

"Why not Estelle and Lee sleep together?" Dot asked.

Estelle and Lee blushed to that.

"Yeeeaaah..." Akito smirked teasingly.

"I agree." Vincent smirked.

Lee and Estelle blushed, then decided to share a bunk bed together. Tony shared a bed with Megan then while Akito and Vincent decided to share a bed themselves.

"I warn you, little bro, no kicking." Vincent whispered.

"I'll try..." Akito replied.

"Good." Vincent whispered.

Akito nodded as they climbed into their beds. Felicity had her nightgown and boots off, but she was not going to sleep.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" Vlad asked.

"I might..." Felicity looked back. "I don't sleep much."

"Oh, my..." Vlad said.

Felicity nodded and looked out the window to the night sea.


	12. Chapter 12

Banette came into the room and where it seemed to come closer to Anya. Anya was brushing her hair down after getting into her pajamas. Banette seemed to nuzzle up to her as if it knew her.

Anya looked over to Banette curiously. "I feel like I've seen you from somewhere before."

Banette soon let out a small yawn before laying its head on her.

Anya smiled to the Pokemon, even if she didn't know what he was and he seemed strange and unusual, but she liked him, she then looked worriedly to Vlad as she heard light moan from him. "Are you all right?" she then whispered to the portly man as Dmitri came in to sleep.

"Yeah, you okay?" Dot asked.

"Fine, fine, just riddled with envy," Vlad replied and gestured to Dmitri as he was sound asleep even in this terrible conditions. "Look at him. He can sleep through anything."

Pooka climbed into Dmitri's open bag, but then accidentally got kicked onto the floor and a familiar artifact rolled out.

Snow White sniffled and saw that. "Oooh, shiny~..."

"Wait, we've seen that." Scruffy said.

"We have?" Snow White asked.

Pooka picked up the charm in his mouth and handed it to Anya. Anya took it and looked closely at it as it also seemed familiar to her.

"Yes, remember the day of the curse of Anya's family?" Scruffy whispered.

"Oh!" Snow White focused then. "That's right!"

Dot began to try to open the music box.

"Pretty jewelry box, isn't it?" Vlad smiled.

"Jewelry box?" Anya asked as she had memories flash through her brain. "Are you sure that's what it is?"

"What else could it be?" Vlad asked.

"Something else," Anya replied with a small shrug. "Something special. Something to do with a secret." she then suddenly giggled and looked down to see Pooka was licking her feet. "Is that possible?"

"Anything's possible," Vlad smiled to her. "You taught Dmitri how to waltz, didn't you?"

Dot nodded, agreeing with Vlad. Anya then smiled as she remembered dancing with Dmitri not too long ago. The pets all soon yawned along with the Pokemon.

"I need a nap..." Snow White said.

"We all do." Teddy yawned.

* * *

The teenagers were already fast asleep, minus Felicity of course. The pets and Pokemon all soon joined them. Scruffy came on the end of Akito's bed and curled up into a ball at the foot of the bed to sleep. Dot did the same. Snow White purred with a smile as she cuddled up beside Vincent. Pooka was about to do the same with Anya.

Felicity watched the animals and looked down in slight depressing envy that she didn't have her own pet. She then heard Pooka having trouble trying to get to Anya as she heard Pooka choking. She rushed over and tried to help Pooka out before he would suffocate. But Anya had it covered as she got the thing that was getting in Pooka's way out of the way. Felicity then grabbed Pooka gently and put him into Anya's arms as Vlad climbed up the top bunk to get some sleep.

"Thanks, Felicity." Anya smiled.

"You're welcome," Felicity smiled back softly. "Bon nuit, Votre Majesté."

"Huh?" Anya asked.

"Good night, Your Majesty." Felicity translated her gratuitous French.

"Ohh, well, good night, Felicity." Anya smiled.

"Good night..." Felicity smiled back as she went off.

Anya then held Pooka in her sleep and fell asleep. Felicity smiled, but then frowned as she looked very lost and lonely like there was something missing in her life, but she wasn't sure what the empty void was.

"Sweet dreams, Pooka." Anya whispered as she fell asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Limbo, Rasputin, Sombra, and Bartok watched Anya and the others from the reliquary.

"Look at them sleeping quietly in bed." Sombra smirked.

"And pleasant dreams to you, princess and friends," Rasputin smirked darkly. "I'll get inside your mind where you can't escape me."

"Let the fun begin." Sombra smiled evilly.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Rasputin smirked to his newfound friend.

"Now, let's start out small with the princess and half of the teenagers." Sombra said.

"Which half do you suggest?" Rasputin replied.

"Those four." Sombra said evilly as he pointed to the Fudo siblings and Penny.

"Will do..." Rasputin laughed as he conjured up his demons to scare off the four along with Anya of course.

And where the demons started to make their way to their victims' dreams.

* * *

 _Estelle found herself in a ballet stage with her fellow dancers in her class in Southdale. They were all dancing to beautiful orchestra music. The most notable audience participant was Lee who wore a rich tux and had a flower for Estelle as he watched her dance._

 _"Oh, Lee." Estelle smiled._

* * *

 _Akito found himself in a body-builder's contest and where he then heard someone in trouble due to his super-hearing. "HEEEEELP!"_

 _Akito then flew up and went to save whoever was in trouble. He looked down to see Emi strapped to railroad tracks and was about to be run over by a train. Akito then flew down to the train tracks and where as if by magic his superhero suit appeared on his body. Emi yelled and screamed out. Akito then cracked his knuckles as he was going to save the girl of his dreams._

 _In Vincent's dream, he was all grown up and in an art gallery w_

* * *

 _ith an adult version of Jenny and both were admiring the many paintings made by the boy himself._

 _"They are all so lovely." Jenny smiled._

 _"Oh, I know, darling, just like you..." Vincent replied._

 _Jenny soon smiled back at him._

* * *

Anya had a peaceful dream herself and she then started to sleepwalk. Penny and the Fudo siblings soon started to do the same. The others just slept, unaware of what was going on. Felicity was meditating, but she then opened her eyes as lightning flashed very brightly. She then looked to see a few of the others weren't in bed like they were supposed to, then went after them, shutting the door behind her.

Pooka, Banette, and the other pets and Pokemon soon woke up and noticed the same thing. Pooka scratched on the door and yipped, trying to be let out.

"Quick, we have to wake up Dimitri and the others." Scruffy said.

"I'm on it!" Pooka hyperly rushed off.

The pets soon went to the others. Dmitri tossed and turned, trying to tune out the dogs barking. Anya and the others were continuing to sleepwalk. The waves and storm were getting strong outside the ship.

* * *

 _Inside their dreams were each either fun, romantic, family-related or something from a comic book. They were unaware of their outside surroundings which was being caused by Rasputin himself. In Akito's dream, he landed on the train tracks and could see the train was going to run over Emi any minute. Inside the train there was a bully boy who laughed wickedly._

 _"Edwin Salamone..." Akito narrowed his eyes._

 _"Time to run over your girlfriend!" Edwin laughed wickedly._

 _"I think not, you brat!" Akito glared back at one of the boys he wasn't fond of back in New York. He soon rushed off to the train to stop it with just one hand._

 _Edwin yelped out and looked in dismay._

 _Akito smirked. "Now, to make you pay for hurting sweet Emi."_

 _"L-Let's not be hasty." Edwin smiled nervously._

 _Akito smirked as he cracked his knuckles._

 _"Oh, my..." Edwin hiccuped._

* * *

 _Estelle did a finishing split in the end of her dance which made the audience applaud her, then she was suddenly lifted and looked down to see that Lee was carrying her._

 _"Dance with me, my Angel of Ballet~..." Lee told Estelle dreamily._

 _"I will." Estelle giggled._

 _Lee then set her down on the floor. Estelle then did a twirl and stood on her tiptoes. Lee soon started to dance with her as the Swan Lake music started._

* * *

 _"So, my dear..." Vincent said to Jenny in his dream, dressed similarly to Andy Warhol. "How do you like the gallery?"_

 _"I love it." Jenny smiled._

 _"You are a true beauty who doesn't even need paints or art supplies." Vincent held her hands and looked into her midnight blue eyes dreamily._

 _"Oh, Vincent, you are such a charmer." Jenny giggled._

 _Vincent smiled. "You have a very cute giggle..."_

 _Jenny giggled, then playfully ran off._

 _"Hey!" Vincent called._

 _"Chase me, you naughty boy!" Jenny laughed as she ran off, having a slight spring in her step._

 _"Oh, I'll catch you!" Vincent laughed._

 _Jenny laughed as she ran from him playfully._

* * *

 _Penny's dream was her having a fun and romantic time with Marc. Both appeared in black with spicy salsa music playing. Penny had a rose in her teeth and then the two started to dance the Tango. And where they were both deeply in love. Marc then twirled Penny away in the distance and playfully ran off._

 _"Hey, get back here!" Penny laughed and went after him._

 _Anya, in her dream, was chasing her brother when she was Anastasia._ Everyone was blinded by their pleasant dreams, unaware that they were going to be in danger of reality of throwing themselves overboard into the treacherous waters.

" **WAKE UP!** " Scruffy howled.

"This isn't good, this is definitely not good..." Snow White whimpered.

"Guys!" Felicity ran to the pets, now wearing her boots due to being in the moist deck. "They won't wake up! They're sleepwalking! They're going to capture death off deck!"

"We have to wake up the others and quick." Dot said.

"But how?" Bolt wondered.

"Easy, by licking them or I can wake them up the one way I know how." Snow White said before scratching Tony's face.

"Snow White!" the other pets gasped in surprise.

"Kitty's got claws!" Snow White called.

That did the job as Tony leaped out of bed in pain. Snow White then hopped from his bed and latched onto Dmitri. And where he woke up from her claws.

"Get off!" he grabbed the cat and tossed her off.

Snow White luckily landed on her two feet. "At least he's awake now..."

"What's going on?" Lee yawned.

"Akito, Estelle, Vincent, Anya, and Penny are sleepwalking." Scruffy reported.

"Why would they be sleepwalking?" Tony asked.

"I dunno, but we gotta stop 'em!" Scruffy replied.

"Anya!" Dmitri yelled out.

The others then went out to get the sleepwalking ones.

* * *

As the ones were sleepwalking, a big giant water wave splashed onto the deck and it looked as dangerous and deathly as the Titanic. In Akito's dream, he successfully kicked Edwin out of the area. Vincent laughed as he caught Jenny and carried her like a bride. Penny and Marc were in each other's arms. Estelle was dancing for Lee once more. Anya was about to jump into the 'river to join her father', but in reality, she was dangerously close to a hellish demon. They were all going to jump to their deaths, one of them much closer than the others.

"That's right, nephew, just a little bit closer." Sombra smiled evilly as he watched Akito get closer to the edge than the others.

"Guuuuyyyyys!" Felicity rushed after the others. "Waaait! Stop!"

"Guys, no!" Dimitri and the others added.

The beautiful scenery turned into a frightening death trap as the demons and nightmarish atmosphere showed them all reality. The others screamed once they saw where they were and were being pulled on by the bad guys.

"Let go! Let go! Let go-Ahhh!" Akito yelled before falling forward.

Dmitri and the others grabbed onto Anya and the others to pull them to safety.

"Guys, guys, wake up!" Felicity urged. " **WAKE UP!** "

Snow White bared out her claws. "Sorry about this, guys..." she whispered before leaping up and pouncing onto the others to scratch them awake.

The only one they didn't pull to safety in time was Akito as he had fallen forward towards the ocean.

" **AKITO!** " Megan called out, worried about him.

Akito fell right into the frigid and dangerous ocean, going down below under the sea and still looked like he was fighting in his sleep.

* * *

"Grab him." Sombra whispered as shadow-like ponies entered the ocean and came back out with Akito and tossed him up to the Windigo's to catch.

The Windigos obeyed their king and went to capture Akito as he was the next hostage. And where once they caught him they flew off with him, taking the boy back to their master.

* * *

"Are you all okay?" Dmitri asked once he put Anya back on the ground.

"The Romonav curse!" Anya panted.

"The what?" Dmitri looked to her. "What are you talking about?"

"I keep seeing faces," Anya buried her face in his chest. "So many faces!"

"It's okay, it's okay, we've got you all." Dimitri soothed.

"Um, not exactly." Megan frowned.

"What do you mean?" Dmitri asked.

Estelle looked around and looked very worried. "Where's Akito?!"

"I'm sorry, Estelle, b-but Akito, he... He fell off the ship." Megan frowned.

"No!" Estelle rushed to the end to find her brother in the waters. "Akito!"

"Estelle, I'm sorry, but it just happened..." Tony held her back. "It'll be okay..."

"It won't!" Estelle whipped her head back at him. "He could get hurt down there or worse!"

"Estelle, please calm down." Marc said.

"How can I calm down when my brother is lost out there?!" Estelle had tears in her eyes. "He's not just my twin brother, but he's my best friend, we've been close since we were born!"

"It'll be okay, Estelle..." Lee tried to help soothe her. "Things always turn out right in the end."

Estelle began to whimper and where crystals started to form.

"Oh, easy, Estelle!" Lee's eyes widened at the crystals.

"Don't worry, Estelle, Akito's a smart boy, he'll be fine..." Penny tried to help.

Estelle bowed her head in sadness and worry for her twin brother.


	13. Chapter 13

Akito was being dragged down underwater, through a fiery and brimstone world, and then ended up in Limbo, he then landed on his bottom and shook his head, opening them and saw where he was. "This isn't the Tasha..." he then mumbled.

"No, my dear nephew, you are in Limbo." Sombra's voice said.

"Uncle Sombra?" Akito asked as he looked around.

Sombra walked over with a dark smile. "Hello."

"How did I get here?" Akito asked.

"We brought you here..." Sombra came up to the boy and gently stroked his face with a hoof.

Akito hopped away, feeling very disturbed. "What is this place?"

"Why, it's Limbo of course," Sombra replied. "You're going to help me and my new friend."

"Help you? No way and I'm not going to help Rasputin either." Akito glared.

"Oh, I'm afraid you have no choice..." Sombra said.

"No, Uncle Sombra!" Akito sounded fierce with his words. "I'd never betray my friends like that, you can't trick me anymore, I'm not a kid anymore!"

"No, you're not, you're a young man who is strong and brave and smart who also happens to have a lover." Sombra smirked evilly.

"I don't think that's any of your business..." Akito stood up. "I'm getting out of here!"

Sombra watched as Akito tried, but failed to escape Limbo.

"You can't escape here, at least, not without my or Rasputin's help." Sombra smirked.

" **LET ME OUT!** " Akito demanded. "I don't understand why you have to be so evil! You saved Dad's life when he was a baby and you just make all of us miserable and try to make us evil like you!"

"I have my reasons." Sombra said.

"But why?" Akito demanded. "What did we ever do to you? You're family, you should be helping us, not making our family worse!" He then soon saw some sadness deep with in Sombra's eyes while the rest seemed to be darkness.

Sombra turned away.

"Hey..." Akito came up, feeling a little bad for making his 'uncle' sad.

"Listen, just-" Sombra started off before groaning in pain as he held his chest.

Akito winced. "Heartburn?"

"What's it to you?" Sombra sounded angry with Akito now.

"I'm just concerned." Akito said.

Sombra glared to him.

"Uncle Sombra, why do you do the things you do?" Akito asked.

"I guess your father never told you..." Sombra grumbled. "Especially about my one lost true love... She'd never wanna see me like this anyway, so I want to make everyone suffer... I wanted your father to become my heir, that's why I came to your parents after he was born, he was going to die anyway, his immune system was low and he had very little chance of survival for an infant."

"But, Uncle Sombra, don't you think it's time you let the past go?" Akito asked.

"It's not so easy..." Sombra said, actually gentle toward him.

"If Uncle Forte could do it, so can you..." Akito insisted.

"Your Uncle Forte?" Sombra replied.

"Yeah, after all, he is married to Aunt Cherry." Akito said.

"What... What did he do?" Sombra asked.

'You mean you don't know?" Akito sounded surprised. "During the curse before Aunt Belle and Prince Adam got married, Uncle Forte wanted to separate them... His heart had been corrupted by the Enchantress and he was planning on keeping Adam from falling in love with Aunt Belle. He even tried to make Aunt Cherry join him and even tried to kill everyone in the castle because he thought he'd be better off dead than forgotten... After he failed, he spent his whole life trying to look for Aunt Cherry and beg for her forgiveness... If Aunt Cherry can forgive you, then your lost love can forgive you."

Sombra began to put that into some thought.

"Uncle Sombra, I know you're hurt, but I know you can change for the better..." Akito insisted. "I hate to see you do this... We're family."

Sombra began to feel more pain in his chest as it seemed as though his original self was trying to take back control. Akito looked concerned and worried.

"No... Gah..." Sombra grunted and struggled.

"Uncle Sombra, are you okay?" Akito asked.

"I-I'm not sure..." Sombra sounded struggled.

Akito backed up nervosuly, then spotted his cousin's Pokemon. "Mismagius!"

The Ghost-Type Pokemon didn't seem to respond.

"Mismagius...?" Akito then asked.

"I'm afraid she's been suspended and soon you will too if you dont' do as I say!" Rasputin crept up behind the boy.

"Don't even think about it, Rasputin." Akito glared.

"You think you can challenge me?" Rasputin snarled into the boy's face. "I've been doing a whole lot more and worse before your parents were even born!"

"And you do realize that I am much stronger and faster than I look and I have magic powers, right?" Akito asked.

"Yes, but I am older than you and know a lot more than you do." Rasputin challenged.

"At least I didn't die by drowning in freezing cold water!" Akito glared.

"Yes, but that was your own fault..." Rasputin glared back sharply.

Sombra looked rather worried and came between the holy man and his nephew. "Don't touch him!"

Rasputin gave the unicorn stallion a look.

"I'll deal with him..." Sombra replied.

"Fine, now if you'll excuse me, I need to choke myself." Rasputin said calmly.

* * *

Sombra narrowed his eyes. Rasputin then walked off. Before Sombra could start talking to Akito, they both heard Rasputin's voice complaining and saying that Anya was killing him metaphorically of course and where this seemed entertaining surprisingly for the both of them. Sombra put his hoof to his muzzle as he hid snickers.

"Hey, you're laughing at his humiliation too." Akito smiled.

"It's kinda funny..." Sombra admitted with a sheepish smile like a shy young colt.

They then heard Rasputin hitting his head on the ceiling.

"'Scuse me, guys." Bartok flew past Sombra and Akito to see Rasputin.

Akito and Sombra both soon looked at each other before laughing at Rasputin's frustration.

"I don't think I've heard you pleasantly laugh before, Uncle Sombra." Akito said with a small smile.

"That's because I have never laughed like this in years." Sombra smiled, unknowing about a small crack appearing on his body.

Akito smiled back to him, but then glanced suspicously. "What's that crack?'

"Crack?" Sombra asked.

"On your chest," Akito pointed. "And there seems to be a glow."

Sombra looked down.

"That doesn't look good..." Akito got worried.

"No, for you, this is a good thing, this means I'm breaking out." Sombra said.

'How is this possible? You haven't been able to break free before.' A dark voice said.

"Breaking out..." Akito sounded hopeful.

'Don't try to break free or else I'll kill your family and Celestia.' The dark voice said to Sombra.

Sombra's eyes slightly widened at the threat.

"Uncle Sombra...?" Akito looked worried.

"Akito, I'm sorry, but I have to do this for your safety and your family's safety and most of all, Celestia's safety." Sombra sighed.

"What're you doing?" Akito frowned sadly.

Sombra soon used his magic to bring out something that was covered. Akito jumped back in slight scare and worry. Sombra soon uncovered it to reveal a rock similar to the one from the future, only wasn't taking away Akito's powers, but making him weak like Kryptonite to Superman.

"That looks like the-" Akito was about to say until he saw how weak and disorientated his uncle was getting. "Oh, my!"

Sombra soon tossed the glowing rock towards Akito.

Akito's eyes widened and he caught the strangely powered stone. And where he started to groan in pain as he felt just like Superman when he was exposed to Kryptonite. "No... Stop..." he groaned in defeat as he was being drained and seemed to be turning into a dull gray color in his skin.

"You aren't losing your powers completely, but this thing will be able to kill you that and this." Sombra said before sighing out of sadness before he breathed smoke.

"I feel so weak..." Akito looked very drained.

Sombra soon used his magic to take the rock back and cover it up again.

"What's going on over here, huh?" Bartok came over to Sombra and Akito as Rasputin went off.

"Nothing, we're about to take off with Rasputin." Sombra said.

"Ya better hurry, he's really falling apart up there." Bartok replied.

"You are coming with," Sombra said. "And so is Mismagius."

"M-M-Me?!" Bartok sounded nervous about that.

"Yes, you." Mismagius said darkly.

"No way, couldn't be!" Bartok tried to fly off.

Mismagius then swooped and captured the white bat viciously.

"Now, let's be off to Paris!" Sombra announced before using his magic to teleport them all to Paris.


	14. Chapter 14

The next day at a lovely chateau in Paris, a familiar elderly woman was in one of the rooms.

"Oh, yes, I remember so vell," a woman with red hair said as she stood next to a chubby blonde woman. "Uncle Yashin was from Moscow, Uncle Boris vas from Odessa, and every Spring-"

"We would take picnics by the shore on Sunday," the Dowager Empress looked impatient with her. "Haven't you anything better to do?"

"Out please." An older Banette sighed.

"Oh, oh, dear now. You have to leave now, yes? Good bye." the blonde woman took the redheaded woman out of the room.

The redheaded woman covered her eyes and sounded like she started to cry as she left the room.

"No more..." the Empress said under her breath. "No more..."

"Mistress, don't you think it's time that we stop this reward thing? I mean, it's been years and all we've been visited by are girls pretending to be your granddaughter." The elderly Banette said.

"Oh, I'm not sure..." the Dowager Empress sighed as she took her seat as she grabbed her cane to help her stand up.

"Mistress, it's been years since that day, maybe Anastasia is is..." The elderly Banette hesitated about saying the one word.

"No, no, don't say it!" the Dowager Empress stopped him. "I don't want to believe in such a possibility."

"I must say, I'm so sorry," the blonde woman walked over with a tea tray and her cat. "I thought that one surely was real. Well, she was real. I mean, she was human of course, but not our real."

"She looked nothing like Anastasia." The elderly Banette said.

"But we won't be fooled next time," the blonde woman replied as she gave a cup of tea to her cat. "No, I'm going to think of really hard questions."

"No!" the Empress replied. "My heart can't take it anymore! I will see no more girls claiming to be Anastasia." she then took her framed photograph of her granddaughter and put it face down on the table.

"Whatever you wish, Marie." the elderly Banette nodded to her.

"Perhaps you are right, Banette, perhaps Anastasia is..." Marie said before starting to tear up.

The elderly Banette did his best to comfort the poor empress. "There, there..."

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile with Anya and the others, minus one; Akito..._**

Estelle's eyes were red and puffy as she was devastated and worried about her twin brother. Lee was there to support her while Dimitri continued to let Anya remember everything she's learned. Estelle looked up, she had stopped crying, but she was still in pain.

"It's gonna be okay, Estelle..." Lee tried to relax her.

"I hope so, Lee." Estelle frowned before laying her head on his shoulder.

Lee held her comfortingly and gently stroked her dark hair.

"Where's Uncle Boris from?" Dmitri quizzed Anya.

"What if Sophie doesn't recognize me?" Anya replied.

"Of course she will." Megan said.

"Yes, you're Anastasia." Dmitri reminded as they were on their way to a carriage.

"Now, where's Uncle Boris from?" Marc asked.

"But, it's just that three days ago, I didn't have any past at all, and now I'm trying to remember an entire lifetime!" Anya reminded them.

"And that's why you have Dimitri." Megan said.

"Boris! Where's he from?" Penny then demanded.

"Moscow?" Anya then guessed after a sharp sigh.

"Correct." Marc said.

* * *

Eventually, the ride stopped and they came up to the French chateau. Vlad knocked on the door and awaited for a response.

"Oui, monsieur?" a maid answered the door with a flirty smile and giggle.

The blonde woman pushed her away and smiled to Vlad.

"Sophie!" Vlad beamed to see her.

"That's Sophie?" Tony asked.

"That's Sophie..." Dmitri smirked slightly.

"Wow." Lee said.

"Sophie!" Vlad gushed to the blonde woman.

"Vlad!" Sophie beamed to him. "Well, this is unexpected!"

"It certainly is." The elderly Banette said.

"Banette..." Felicity whispered as she spotted the Pokemon.

"Well then, come in." The elderly Banette said.

And with that, they then did as told as they were invited inside. Pooka struggled to get through the gate so he and the other animals could join the group.

Scruffy stretched his frontal paws and grabbed onto the gate. "Hold on, Pooka."

"What are you doing?" Pooka asked.

"Trust me, this'll work." Bolt said, joining in since Scruffy was able to give him incredible strength while still having his own incredible strength.

Scruffy smiled back to Bolt. "Ready?"

"Ready!" Bolt nodded eagerly.

The two dogs then pulled onto the iron bars and pushed the gate back, allowing Pooka to get out freely as Snow White easily slid through the bars simply due to being a cat.

"Of course it's easy for her." Dot pouted.

"Jealous much, Puppy Wuppy?" Snow White teased with a giggle.

"Whatever." Dot said.

Snow White giggled and they went to catch up with the humans. But before any of them could get inside, Dimitri closed the door on them.

"Aww..." the animals groaned in misfortune.

"He did that on purpose!" Dot whined.

"Wait, I got our way in right here." Bolt said as he started to look like he was going to charge like a bull.

"Uh, Scruffy, please tell me you helped him with that like when he and Penny were on TV." Dot said to her brother.

"Yep and surprisingly enough, he also gained some speed in his legs too." Scruffy smiled.

Well, okay..." Dot allowed it then.

Bolt then started to charge and where he was able to charge right through the door. Felicity turned her head with a questionable hum as they were being introduced to Sophie. And where she saw the pets come inside and where she already knew the Pokemon were in their Pokeballs. Felicity looked a little nervous.

* * *

"May I present Her Imperial Highness Anastasia Nikolayvena?" Vlad introduced Anya to Sophie.

"She does bare the resemblance to her in every detail." The elderly Banette smiled.

"Oh, my heavens!" Sophie exclaimed in surprise. "She certainly does look like Anastasia... But then, so did many of the others..." she then started to quiz Anya. "Where were you born?"

Banette began to pray Anya's answers would be the right answers.

"At the Peterhoff Palace." Anya answered, remembering what Dmitri and Vlad taught her the whole trip.

"Correct," Sophie nodded. 'And how does Anastasia like her tea?"

"I don't like tea," Anya shrugged. "Just hot water and lemon."

"Good." Anya nodded and smiled.

* * *

The test continued for hours and hours until Sophie had the elderly Banette ask Anya one final question.

"This is going better than I thought it would." Penny whispered to Marc.

"Just one final question." Sophie said before letting the elderly Banette take it from here.

"Erm, yes?" Anya replied before looking to the Black Ghost Pokemon.

"This is a very important question, my dear, so please answer honestly, if you truly are Anastasia, then how did you escape during the siege of the palace?" The elderly Banette quizzed.

Anya looked very thoughtful as she thought long and hard about that question. "There was a boy... A boy who worked in the palace..." she started to explain the best that she could. "He opened a wall..." she then laughed at herself. "I'm sorry, that's crazy, walls opening..."

Dmitri overheard that and it really spoke to him.

"So, is she a Romonav?" Vlad asked Sophie and Banette.

"Oh, well, she answered every question..." Sophie replied as she then stood up with the tea tray with a smile.

"She truly is Anastasia because that is how she and Marie escaped." The elderly Banette smiled, wiping some tears away.

"You hear that, child?" Vlad beamed. "You did it!" he then ran up to Anya and spun her into a hug.

"So, when do we see the Empress?" Estelle smiled.

"Oh, um, I'm afraid you don't." The elderly Banette frowned.

"Pardon?" Banette asked.

"The Empress simply won't allow it..." Sophie replied.

Vlad came up to the blonde girl. "Now, Sophie, my bright diamond... Surely you can think of some way to arrange a brief interview with the Dowager."

"Please, there must be a way for us to speak with her, please." Penny begged.

"I'm sorry, but-" Sophie tried to explain until Vlad grabbed her which made her squeal and giggle in delight.

"Please." Estelle begged.

"Uh, do you like the Russian ballet?" Sophie asked Anya. "I believe they are preforming tonight!"

"Ballet?" Estelle's eyes seemed to light up and she seemed to forget about her twin brother for a moment.

"Oh, yes, the Dowager Empress and I love the Russian ballet!" Sophie gushed. "We never miss it!"

"That's the perfect moment!" Megan smiled.

* * *

"Weeee did it!" Vlad cheered as he came out to where Dmitri was. "We're going to see the Imperial Highness tonight!" he then picked up the smaller man and spun him about. "We're going to get ten million roubles!"

"Excuse me, what?!" Vincent glared once he heard what Vlad said once he came out to join them.

Vlad looked over to him. 'Vincent, what are you doing out here?"

"I wanted to celebrate with you guys." Vincent said, disappointed in the two men.

"Um... Well..." Vlad stammered nervously.

"Were you all just using us to get to the Dowager Empress?!" Vincent glared at the two men.

"We might as well tell him, Vlad." Dimitri sighed.

"Uh, tell him what?" Vlad asked innocently.

"Vlad..." Dmitri glanced at him.

Vlad sighed and then looked to Vincent. "Well... In a way... We kind of were... There's a reward to find the real Grand Duchess Anastasia and return her to the Dowager Empress Marie, so lately, Dmitri and I have been trying to look for the perfect Anastasia look-alike, but since we've found the real one, we're not exactly lying just to get rich quick, you see?"

"Okay, listen, I won't tell the others about this, but one of you have got to tell Anya." Vincent said.

"We understand..." Dmitri spoke up like he had almost regretted lying to them for this long.

"Sophie wants to take us shopping for the ballet!" Anya rushed over in excitement. "Shopping in Paris, can you believe it?!"

"I know, it's so exciting!" Penny smiled.

"I never took you to be the shopping type, Penny." Marc smirked to her playfully.

"I know, but this is Paris, it's such an exotic land!" Penny sounded just as excited as Anya.

* * *

Later that night, they were all now dressed up for the night. Anya wore a purple sleeveless top with a light pink bow on one of the sleeves, a purple skirt, purple heels, and crystal earrings. Vlad wore a gray suit with a yellow hat. Dmitri wore beige seersucker suit. Sophie wore a red dress with a black hat and a yellow skirt. The teenagers were each in their own fancy clothes for the occasion. Each were their favorite colors and tastes of course.

"Welcome my friends to Paris~" Sophie began to sing. "Here, have a flower on me, Forget where you're from, You're in France! Children come! I'll show you that French joie de vivre!"

Sophie soon gave Anya, Estelle, and Penny each a rose to place on their dates coat like how she was going to do with hers. Marc blushed slightly as he looked to Penny. Penny smiled back and seemed to be falling in love with him. They all soon locked arms.

"Ready, Mi'Lady?" Lee asked.

"Of course..." Estelle blushed up to him.

They soon started to walk.


	15. Chapter 15

"Paris holds the key to your heart. And all of Paris plays a part.~" Sophie sang.

Anya grabbed Dmitri into the walk.

"Bonjour!" Sophie greeted the passing people.

"Just stroll two by two~" two men sang as they tipped their hats to the group.

"Down what we call 'la rue'~" A flower seller sang.

"And soon all Paris will be singing to you!~" Felicity even joined in with utter joy.

"Ooh La La, Ooh La La, Ooh La La~!" Everyone sang in unison.

Everyone even danced and twirled happily about.

"Paris holds the key to l'amour~!" Lee sang as he dipped Estelle.

Estelle giggled shyly to that.

"And not even Freud knows the cure~" Tony sang before he then slipped on a banana peel and landed in the middle of the ground, much to his humiliation.

"There is love in the air!~" a pilot sang as he was on a plane with women on the wings.

"The French have it down to art!~" Vincent sang as he painted on a blank canvas as a woman came by with a leopard on a leash.

"Who has a leopard as a pet?" Tony asked.

"Maybe she works in the circus?" Megan assumed.

"When you're feeling blue, come to the Moulin. When your hearts says don't, the French say do!~" Sophie sang as they came along buff men dressed like mimes and posing while smoking their cigarettes.

Estelle decided to have a little fun here and test Lee's jealousy. The brown-haired girl giggled as she picked up one man by his ascot and ran off with him as she stood on her tiptoes like a true ballerina. Lee gasped to that and looked rather angry that the girl he longed for was with 'some other guy'.

"Is he gonna do what I think he's gonna..." Megan said before she saw Lee go after Estelle and the man. "Yep and he's gonna be wanting to give the guy a beating."

Estelle spun around and giggled.

* * *

"Get away from me!" the man glared slightly to Estelle.

A second buff man came by and where he seemed to be one of those rough-housing jerk guys. Lee rolled up his sleeves and stormed over in the guys' direction toward Estelle. And where he could now see Estelle was in danger as a bigger buff guy was snatching her away from the guy that she was with by the wrist and where even if Lee did become jealous, he couldn't let anyone hurt her.

"Heeeelp, Lee, heeeelp!" Estelle yelped as she was taken away.

"Hey, buster!" Lee glared at the big buff and strong French man who spoke both French and English.

"Excuse moi?" one guy asked.

"Uh... Felicity, could you come over here a sec?" Lee looked over.

Felicity came to his side.

"Tell them that I said to leave my girl alone or else I'm going to be taking them to Punch Town, Population: You!" Lee said.

Felicity sighed, then looked to the French men. "Laisser ma fille seule ou bien je vais être les prendre à Punch Town, Population: Vous!"

"Je voudrais vous voir vous essayez, bâtard." The French man glared.

"Oh, my..." Felicity moped, then looked to Lee. "Okay, he said 'I would like to see you try, bastard'." she then translated before shuddering and glared to the French man and scolded him. "Language! You kiss your maman with that mouth?"

"So what are you gonna do, punk?" The French man asked.

"Looks like this guy knows both French and English." Estelle said while trying to get out of the French man's grip.

"Good, you can translate for me, because my English is bad enough as it is." Felicity said to the French man who was bilingual.

"I'll help in anyway I can." Megan said.

"Are we going to talk? Or are we going to fight?" The French man glared.

Lee cracked his knuckles. "You're gonna wish you hadn't crossed Lee Clark."

"Lee?" the French man laughed. "That's a girl's name!"

"It's short for Leonardo..." Lee glared.

"It's true." Estelle said before wincing in pain as the big buff French man tightened his grip on her wrist.

"You let her go or I'll-" Lee glared.

"You'll what?" the French man glared back.

"Lee, teach this guy a lesson." Tony said as he helped him get his coat off.

"Now you asked for it..." Lee glared and charged for the bullying French man.

The French man laughed before he felt himself be pushed straight into a wall just by the hit of Lee's charge. Lee growled as he looked menacing due to Estelle being threatened. And where the French man soon got off the wall and went up to Lee and punched him only to feel pain in his fist.

"You gonna back off?" Lee glared at the French man for daring try to hurt his girl.

"Okay, okay, I-I'll leave her alone." The big buff French man said, backing away.

"You better or else you'll have to answer to me..." Lee looked very fierce about Estelle's safety.

"Easy, kid!" the French man sounded terrified and then soon went off, terrified of the teenage boy.

Lee huffed before going to see if Estelle was alright. Estelle rubbed her arm and looked up.

"Hey, you all right?" Lee stood over Estelle and held out his hand for her.

"Yeah, my wrist hurts a little though." Estelle said after accepting his hand.

"Don't worry, I won't let anyone hurt you." Lee promised as he helped her up.

"Thank you, Lee, and um, I'm sorry for making you jealous." Estelle frowned.

"Wait, you did that on purpose?" Lee gave her a stray glance.

"I just wanted to test of how you would react." Estelle said.

"So, did you really have feelings for that guy?" Lee asked.

"No way!" Estelle replied. "I'd never wanna be with any guy who isn't you! You're the only boy for me, Lee Clark."

"Except for Zephyr that one time..." Vincent muttered.

Estelle glared to him.

"Who's Zephyr?" Lee asked.

Estelle sighed. "He's Captain Phoebes and Esmeralda's son," she then explained. "Our parents took us to Notre Dame once for La'Mour Ja'Mour and I kinda felt left out because Akito had Emi and Vincent had Jenny and Felicity had Chip... It was just before we met, Lee, we were all little kids."

"It's true," Vincent said before he got glares from the both of them. "Uh... What?" he then asked nervously from the glares.

"You're not exactly helping right now." Lee glared.

"Sorry... Sorry..." Vincent backed up nervously.

"Sorry about that, Lee..." Estelle said to her boyfriend.

"Well, that's the past," Lee smiled before he noticed Estelle had a brooch. "Nice brooch, Estelle."

"Oh, um, thanks..." Estelle replied, though she did a double take and didn't seem to recognize the brooch.

"Come on, let's catch up with the others." Lee suggested.

Estelle soon opened the brooch to see her Harmony Silver Crystal she got. The others walked off as Estelle opened the brooch and there seemed to be a song heard in her head.

"I nearly forgot about this." Estelle said.

Dot accidentally bumped against Estelle and fell.

Estelle held the brooch close and her eyes widened. "Oh, Dot!"

"Hey, you coming?" Dot asked Estelle. "We should see the ballet!"

"Oh, right." Estelle said before putting the brooch back in place.

Dot glanced at Estelle suspiciously slightly. Estelle smiled to her puppy, picked her up, then went off to catch up with the others.

* * *

They were each soon getting some fancy clothes for the ballet.

"Have you ever been to a ballet before?" Marc asked Penny.

"I... I can't say I have..." Penny smiled shyly. "I always thought they seemed too girly for my tastes."

"Well, we'll soon find out if it is." Marc said.

"I guess so..." Penny smiled to him.

Marc smiled back and came closer to her.

* * *

A while later, Dimitri and Vlad were waiting for Anya and the others. Snow White had a hair bow in he fur, Dot had fancier bows with what looked like a necklace collar around her neck, and Scruffy had on a bow-tie to also look their best for the show. Bolt had a bow-tie so he wouldn't look out of place. The guys wore were wearing rich tuxes.

"We don't have anything to be nervous about," Dmitri told Vlad as he paced around nervously. "She's the princess."

"He's right." Vincent said.

"I know, I know, but-" Vlad sounded worried.

"She really is Anastasia." Lee said.

"And I should know!" Dmitri then confessed. "I was the boy, in the palace. The one who opened the wall. She's the real thing, Vlad, and these kids and their pets were with her."

"Yep, we sure were." Tony smiled.

"I'm just surprised you all haven't changed much since then..." Dmitri said.

"Well, it's sort of a long story..." Megan shrugged. "Um, we'll tell you later, I guess."

"That means our Anya has found her family!" Vlad beamed. "We have found the heir to the Russian throne! And you..."

"Will walk right out of her life forever..." Dmitri sounded sad. "Princesses don't marry kitchen boys."

"You have to tell her." Vlad told Dimitri.

"Tell me what?" Anya's voice asked.

The others turned to see their leading lady right then. Anya smiling and wearing a beautiful blue fur coat, white satin gloves, a white pearl necklace, and dangling crystal earrings.

"Uh... H-How beautiful you look..." Dmitri stammered at her beauty.

"Thank you." Anya smiled to that.

"You really do look beautiful, Anya." Megan smiled.

"Now, let's get to that opera house." Felicity sounded delighted.

"Agreed." Lee nodded.

Estelle came over to Lee with a smile. Lee smiled back as he led her inside. Estelle smiled, she winced slightly as her wrist was accidentally hit, but they walked together in the opera house. Marc seemed to watch how Lee interacted with Estelle and decided to use the same gestures with Penny.

"Yes, Marc?" Penny asked.

"Um... Would you like to sit with me, Penny?" Marc asked as he held out his hand for her.

"I'd love to." Penny smiled.

Marc blushed slightly.

Penny took his hand and to her surprise, Marc kissed the back of it. "Oh, Marc, this is so sudden..." she smiled dreamily to him.

"Just wanted to act like a gentleman." Marc said.

"I think I like this side of you." Penny giggled like a shy school girl.

"I think I like it too." Marc smiled.

Penny smiled bigger and went with him as they went to the opera house to have a wonderful night out all together. And where the girls coats wear given to men that worked there. The girls giggled to that as they were on their way inside.

"If Eloise could see us now..." Estelle said to herself about their 'spoiled' cousin.

Dimitri looked up the stairs to see how beautiful Anya looked in her dress. The others were now coming inside to take their seats. And soon, Anya and Dimitri joined them.

* * *

They were sitting in the balcony which was the best seat in the house for many.

And where Vlad had opera binoculars and where once he found where Sophie and the Empress were he gave them to Dimitri to see as well. "Look, there she is." he told Anya about her biological grandmother.

The Dowager Empress was wearing an elegant purple dress, a jewel crown, and long white gloves as she took her seat with Sophie.

"Please let her remember me." Anya whispered to herself as the orchestra started.

"Please let Marie remember Anya." Penny whispered as well.

"Please let someone drop their popcorn on the floor." Scruffy sounded hungry as he sat on the floor with Bolt, Snow White, and Dot.

Penny soon giggled quietly to that. The orchestra started which then summoned the ballet to start. And where it was a ballet version of what looked to the teenagers of Cinderella.

"That seems weirdly familiar somehow..." Vincent scratched his head about the ballet.

"It sure does." Estelle said.

The group then smiled as they continued to watch the Russian ballet. Estelle seemed to drift off and daydream about herself in the ballet. Lee could see that look in Estelle's eyes. Estelle smiled as she closed her eyes and her arms seemed to sway with the music. After the ballet was over, it was time for them to speak with the Empress.


	16. Chapter 16

Dmitri went to help Anya of course. They were all now making their way to the Dowager Empress.

"Come on," Dmitri told Anya. "I guess it's time. Relax, your'e going to be great."

Anya looked very nervous and even tried to run away.

"Oh, no, you don't." Penny said, stopping her from running away.

Anya struggled and tried to get away.

"Come on, Anya, you've got nothing to be afraid of!" Penny struggled.

"Yeah, you really are Anastasia." Marc added as he joined in trying to stop Anya from running away.

"We're here," Dmitri said once they made it to the balcony. "Wait here just a moment. I'll go in and announce you properly."

"Dmitri?" Anya tried to stop him.

"Yes?" Dmitri looked to her.

"Look, we've been through a lot together..."

Penny and Marc were about to leave, but they looked to be in suspense over Anya and Dmitri's interaction.

 _'Is she about to tell him how she feels for him?'_ Penny thought to herself.

 _'Oh, come on, one of them better spit it out already!'_ Marc thought to himself, seeming to have the same thoughts as Penny.

But unfortunately, Anya didn't get to it.

Dmitri stuttered himself and seemed to try to confess his feelings, but even he couldn't do it himself. "I wanted to wish you good luck, I guess."

"Oh." Anya sounded disappointed herself.

 _'OH, COME ON!'_ Penny and Marc thought to themselves.

Dmitri shook Anya's hand and wished her good luck as they were on their way. And where he decided to go inside alone. Penny sighed and she walked off in slight disappointment. Marc came over to her to assure her that everything would be alright.

Penny looked up to Marc. "I'm nervous, what if it doesn't work and I disappear from existence?" she then asked. "We already lost Akito."

"Don't worry, I'm sure this is part of the history." Marc assured her.

"I certainly hope so..." Penny sighed. "At least I can say I had an exciting childhood."

Marc chuckled. "Yeah, our kids have a lot of crazy bedtime stories to hear."

Penny hid a smirk. "Our kids?"

"Erm... Your kids, your kids, you and your future husband who could be anybody!" Marc covered up with a nervous laugh.

"Smooth move, Bro." Lee whispered with a smirk.

Marc face-palmed himself while Penny giggled. Boy, that was lame. They soon noticed the door wasn't completely closed. The kids glanced over as they saw Dmitri.

* * *

"Please inform her majesty, the Dowager Empress, that I have found her granddaughter, the Grand Duchess Anastasia," Dmitri told Sophie. "She's waiting to see her just outside the door."

"I'm sorry, young man, but the Dowager Empress, she will see no one." Sophie gave him a wink.

"You may tell that impertinent young man that I have seen enough Grand Duchess Anastasias to last me a lifetime!" Marie called out, rather angrily.

"You better go." Sophie told Dmitri in a nervous tone of voice.

"Wait, Marie, I say we give this young man a chance, I believe the girl he has waiting outside the door with really is your granddaughter." The elderly Banette told the Dowager Empress.

"Banette, I'm sorry, but I wish to live the remainder of my lonely life in peace!" Marie glared to the Pokemon.

"As you wish." The elderly Banette frowned.

"Come, I'll see you to the door," Sophie pretended to be angry with Dmitri. "Come, come now. Come to the door."

As if as planned, Sophie went off while Dimitri went to talk to the Dowager Empress.

"Oh, please work..." Penny hoped so.

"It'll be all right, dear..." Sophie soothed.

"I know, it's just... Um... If Anya and Dmitri don't get together, I'll regret it for the rest of my life." Penny said to the blonde woman about why she was so crazy about those two becoming a couple and for the Dowager Empress to reunite with her granddaughter.

"Don't worry, this is just history doing its work." Marc assured her quietly.

"You think so?" Penny asked quietly back.

"I know so." Marc smiled quietly.

Penny smiled to him.

"You're majesty, I intend you no harm," Dmitri came to the Dowager Empress. "My name is Dmitri. I used to work in the palace."

"I know what you're after!" Marie glared at Dmitri, refusing to listen to reason. "I've seen you before; men who train young women in the royal ways!"

"How many men have come to her with women pretending to be her granddaughter?" Estelle whispered to Sophie.

"Countless," Sophie frowned. "The Dowager Empress has not been the same since the cases and refuses to believe anyone else could be Anastasia."

"This maybe harder than we thought then." Megan whispered.

"I'm sorry, children, but you can't mend the broken heart of a beloved loved one..." Sophie sounded comforting toward them. "I believe your Anya friend is the real Anastasia too."

"Then we have to prove it." Tony said about to go in.

"Oh, I'm not sure if you should go in there, dears..." Sophie held Tony back.

"But we were there when it happened." Megan said.

"You were?" Sophie asked in surprise.

"Ma'am, it's hard to explain, but we are very different..." Felicity said. "We're not from here... We came from the future. Please don't think we're crazy, but this is true, and I would never lie!"

"Well, perhaps, but how can you be so sure?" Sophie asked.

"Because we know that Anya still has the necklace the Grand Empress gave her at the palace when she was a little girl on the night of the siege." Vincent said.

"She does?" Sophie asked.

"Yes, 'Together in Paris'," Megan helped. "She's had it since she's been in the orphanage even though she lost her memory."

"That does make sense." Sophie smiled.

The kids smiled to this.

"But, how are you from the future...?" Sophie then wondered.

"I know it sounds crazy, but we really are," Marc said. "I don't know why or how we got here, but it's the truth. Also, someone has taken our friend Akito from us from the Tasha ship."

"Oh, my..." Sophie frowned.

Estelle was the most upset over that and nodded.

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Sophie frowned.

"I just wish there was a way for me to know he's okay..." Estelle sounded devastated about her twin brother.

Unknown to them, the Grand Empress and Dimitri overheard everything.

"You all sound like you've been through so much in your lives." Sophie said to the teenagers.

"We sure have." Vincent said.

"You have no idea..." Estelle added.

"Now do you believe them?" The elderly Banette whispered to the Dowager Empress.

"I suppose I have no choice now..." Marie frowned. "But that Dmitri boy has lied before! I know him anywhere... He's been holding these auditions for Anastasia just for money!"

This caused the elderly Banette to gasp. Anya seemed to overhear this as Marie commanded for the guards to get rid of Dmitri.

"Well, that did work." Tony groaned.

"Great..." Penny hung her head. She then soon saw she still wasn't vanishing. "How... How can this be?" she wondered. "Anya's mad at Dmitri now..."

"Dear, sometimes people argue, but that doesn't mean that they don't still have feeling for the each other." Sophie told her.

"Okay, there's another thing we forgot to mention about being from the future," Penny said to Sophie. "I'm Anastasia's descendant."

"So that's why you are worried about them." Sophie smiled.

"Yeah..." Penny nodded as she admitted this. "She's from my mother's side of the family."

"Then some of you better stop her from possibly leaving and the rest of you help Dimitri get the Dowager Empress to Anya." Sophie said.

"That's what we're trying to do!" Penny exclaimed in mass hysteria.

Marc soon gave Penny a brown paper bag for her to use to calm herself down. Penny took it and hyperventilated.

"Sorry about that, ma'am." Marc said to Sophie.

"It's quite alright, dear." Sophie said.

"Anya's gone, she's just run away." Dmitri came to the others.

"When's she coming back?" Penny asked.

"I-I don't think she is..." Dmitri frowned.

"She must be going to pack up, but I think we can still get the Dowager Empress to see that she really is Anastasia." Estelle said.

"We have to," Penny urged. "We can't let history change!"

"What?" Dimitri asked, confused.

Penny sighed. "It's a long story, Dmitri, but you have to get with Anya before something horrible happens!"

"Okay, okay." Dimitri said.

"Half of us will try and stall Anya while you and the other half make sure the Dowager Empress sees and talks to Anya." Vincent said.

Penny held her stomach.

"It's okay, you're fine..." Marc assured her. "You're fine, you're not disappearing."

"I feel funny in my tummy..." Penny pouted.

"Maybe your stomach is feeling nervous." Tony said.

"I hope that's all it is..." Penny replied.

"I should stay with her." Marc suggested.

"Okay, bro." Lee said.

Marc nodded as he kept an eye on Penny as they all then split up. And where Dimitri was outside the opera house and where he and half of the kids saw the Dowager Empress get inside a vehicle, ready to get home. The driver held the door open for the Empress. On the other side, Dmitri then snuck into the driver's seat and started the car.

* * *

"Let's get the Dowager Empress to Anya." Estelle whispered.

"But how?" Lee asked. "She's already heading home!"

"You clearly don't know Vincent that well." Estelle smiled.

"He's really that good at stalling?" Tony asked.

"He's pretty good for who he is," Estelle shrugged with a small reassuring smile. "After all, he used to live with a loan shark."

"True." Lee nodded.

"Is it me or is Dmitri stealing the car?" Tony asked.

"That's our cue." Lee whispered.

The ones then going with Dmitri then made their moves. And where they each snuck into the car before Dimitri drove off. Marie's driver yelled as he attempted to chase the car as Dmitri got away with the kids and the Dowager Empress.

"Ilya, slow down!" Marie demanded sharply.

"I'm not Ilya, and I won't slow down! Not until you listen." Dmitri replied.

"You!" Marie recognized his face and looked quite angered. "How dare you?! Stop this car immediately! Stop this car!"

"Keep driving, Dimitri." The elderly Banette and Lee said.

"Banette!" Marie gaped at her Pokemon.

Dmitri ignored the empress as he kept driving to where he wanted to take them all to.

"It should be here somewhere." Estelle said.

Lee looked out the window with Estelle.

"Why, you're those children..." Marie noticed the group of teenagers with her.

"Good evening, Madame." Lee smiled to her.

"It's great to see you again, Empress." Tony smiled.

"Make this man stop the car at once!" the Dowager Empress demanded.

"I'm sorry, Your Grace, but you really have to see Anya she really is your granddaughter." Estelle said.

"What I really need to do is go home!" Marie was angry. "I refuse to be bothered and tortured about my long-lost grandchild anymore!"

Dmitri stopped the car at where they were supposed to be. "You have to talk to her!" he urged the Dowager Empress. "Just look at her, please!"

"I won't be badgered by you a moment longer!" Marie glared.

"Okay, that's it, Dimitri, show her the music box." Lee said.

Dmtiri looked relieved that Lee said that, then reached into his coat and took out the box as suggested. "Do you recognize this?"

Marie still looked angry, but then softly looked down once she saw the music box in his possession. "Where did you get this?"

"I know you've been hurt, but it's just possible that she's been lost and alone as you." Dmitri said softly.

"You'll stop at nothing, will you?" Marie glanced at him, still angry, but softer than before.

"I'm probably about as stubborn as you are." Dmitri gave a small smile.

"Yep and looks like he is." Estelle smiled.

Marie looked thoughtful for a brief moment.

* * *

In a room in the château, Anya was in her room packing her bag as tears of anger and betrayal formed in her eyes. She took out a flower which made her think of Dmitri which then made her toss it into the trash.

"Anya, please don't go." Vincent begged.

"Dmitri lied to me..." Anya sounded hurt. "How can I stay when he lied to my face about who I am just to get to the Dowager Empress?!"

They then heard a knocking at the door.

"Go away, Dmitri!" Anya yelled as she continued to pack up.

However, the door opened and someone else came in.

Anya sensed that and turned around, but then gasped once she saw who was at the door. "Oh! I'm sorry. I-I thought you were-"

"I know very well who you thought I was," Marie replied as she walked into the room. "Who exactly are you?"

'This has to work.' Vincent thought to himself.

"I was hoping you could tell me." Anya sadly told Marie about who she was.

"My dear, I'm old and I'm tired of being conned and tricked." Marie said.

'Marie, if only you could listen to your heart.' The elderly Banette thought to itself.

"I don't wanna trick you." Anya told Marie.

"And I suppose the money doesn't interest you either?" Marie smirked.

"I just want to know who I am," Anya sounded really lost and lonely about the situation. "Whether or not that I belong to a family; your family."

"Oh, Anya." Banette smiled.

Marie looked down and gave Anya a very long look. "You're a very good actress. The best yet, in fact, but I've had enough." she then turned to walk to the door.

Anya bowed her head until she caught a certain scent in the air. "Peppermint?"

"An oil for my hands." Marie replied.

"Yes, I spilled a bottle," Anya memorized. "The carpet was soaked... And it forever smelled of peppermint. Like you!"

Marie was surprised that Anya knew that and decided to sit down to spend some more time with this girl. Vincent shared a smile with Banette as they both had a very good feeling about this.

"I used to lie there on the rug and oh, how I missed you when you went away..." Anya walked over as she played with her necklace. "When you came here,... To Paris."

Marie then gestured for her to sit down beside her. "What is that?" she then asked, gesturing to around her neck.

"This? I've always had it since I can remember." Anya replied as she showed her necklace.

"May I?" Marie asked Anya.

Anya took off her necklace and allowed the elder woman to take a hold of it.

Marie took it and took a long look at the charm. "It was our secret; my Anastasia's, and mine..." she then reached into her bag and took out the jewelry box which Dmitri gave to her.

"The music box!" Anya recognized. "T-To sing me to sleep when your were in Paris!" she then took the necklace with the box and hummed a sweet lullaby tune as she wound up the box and started to sing as figurines of Nicholas and Alexandra started to dance to the music inside of the trinket. "Here this song and remember, Soon you'll be, home with me, Once upon a December~" She soon heard Marie and the Banettes sing with her.

"Oh, Anastasia!" Marie sounded emotional as she realized that this was all true and she was finally reunited with her long-lost granddaughter. "My Anastasia!"

Anya gushed as she hugged Marie right back, feeling the same way as she finally found her family at last. Banette began to start having flashbacks.

"Are you okay?" Vincent whispered to the Pokemon.

"I-I remember now, I remember who my trainer is." Banette smiled.

"You mean you lost your memory too?" Vincent asked, a little intrigued.

* * *

 ** _Flashback to before the incident with Rasputin..._**

 _"Happy Birthday, Anastasia," Alexandra came in front of her daughter with a Pokeball in her hands. "We have a very special gift for you and you get to raise this as your very own, it's a very special magical creature they call a Pocket Monster... Throw the ball and see what happens."_

 _"Okay, Mama." A younger Anastasia smiled before throwing the Pokeball. When she did, the ball seemed to glow in the air and there came out a very young Banette._

 _"Who are you?" Younger Anastasia wondered._

 _"Banette!" the Pokemon said its name._

 _"Hi, Banette," Young Anastasia smiled. "I'm Anastasia."_

 _When the young Banette smiled, Young Anastasia thought it was cute while her siblings found it a little creepy._

 _Young Anastasia giggled as she held up the Banette, really entranced by this creature and didn't mind any darkness or creepiness to it whatsoever. "We're going to be best friends, Banette."_

 _Banette smiled to young Anastasia and nuzzled against her in a comforting way._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

"I was given to Anastasia as a birthday present..." Banette remembered.

Vincent smiled, happy that Banette got her memories back. Felicity soon came over to Anya AKA Anastasia and tapped her on the shoulder to give her Banette's Pokeball.

Anya took the Pokeball. "And this was a present my mother gave me for my birthday."

Banette soon came up to Anya, happy to be back with her. Anya smiled to the Pokemon and gently nuzzled his face against hers.

* * *

Later on at a clock tower where Rasputin, Sombra, Bartok, Akito, and Mismagius were hiding in.

"Bartok, find me a comb! Fetch me some cologne! I want to look my best!" Rasputin demanded.

"That might take some work, sir." Bartok said.

"Yeah, a lot of work." Akito and Sombra whispered.

"Then all of you snap to it!" Rasputin demanded. "We're going to a party!"

"A party?" Akito asked.

Rasputin then slammed down a newspaper for them to see an ad for an upcoming party.

"A party in Paris?" Bartok sounded excited.

"That's right." Rasputin replied.

"Why do I have a bad feeling we're not going there just to dance and socialize?" Akito asked.

"No worries, my boy, we'll let the Grand Duchess Anastasia have her moment." Rasputin replied.

"Oh..." Akito replied back. "That's an interesting twist, I suppose."

"And then, we'll **KILL HER!** " Rasputin then said, slamming his fist on the table which ruined Bartok's moment.

"Right, then- Kill her?!" Bartok panicked instantly. "Sir, what happened to the party idea?"

"That's where we'll kill her." Rasputin grinned darkly before he picked up the newspaper and tore it up with his hands and growled. "Crush her at the height of her glory and those bratty friends of hers!"

"If you so much as hurt them in any way, I will smash your relic into a million pieces!" Akito glared.

"And we're back to the crushing." Bartok got up as a shredded picture of young Anastasia fell on top of him, he then got up and begged as he held up the picture to Rasputin and got on his feet. "Sir, I'm begging you, please. Please, forget the girl and get a life!"

"Oh, I'll get a life, Bartok..." Rasputin grinned darkly and snatched the photo of Anastasia in his grasp. "Hers!" he then laughed evilly as more lightning struck and the clock tolled.

"Okay, you have official lost your mind, Rasputin..." Sombra spoke up. "And I'm afraid I can't be apart of this any longer."

"Excuse me?!" Rasputin sneered to him. "Don't you want revenge?!"

"Yes, but to put them in slavery, not to kill them!" Sombra told him.

"Don't you turn the tables on me, King Sombra!" Rasputin glared. "You've wanted this and now you're gonna get it!"

Sombra squeezed his eyes shut as he hung his head. "I know, I was mad too, but I think it's time for me to move on and turn over a new leaf, and you should do the same!" he then stood up against Rasputin. "Akito is right, it's time to put the past behind me and let it go!"

 ** _'You can't turn back to good, Sombra, besides, once you used that spell those many years ago, I took control of your body and the only way you can break free from my grasp is if the new soon to be Princess Tutu had the Silver Harmony Crystal and was now a Sailor Guardian.'_ ** The darkness said.

 _'I won't let you control me or corrupt my heart any longer...'_ Sombra thought to the dark voice tormenting him physiologically. _'You'll see, good always conquers evil, no matter how tedious it can be.'_

 ** _'We'll see.'_ ** The dark voice smiled evilly.

Sombra narrowed his eyes at the dark voice.

"You can't make me hurt my family!" Akito glared at Rasputin. "Do what you want, you'll just lose in the end and you won't change my friend Penny's family history!"

"We shall soon see about that." Rasputin smiled evilly before laughing evilly.

"You won't win..."Akito narrowed his sapphire eyes at the evil holy man.

Sombra snarled as he also gave a glare to Rasputin. Bartok only looked afraid of the man.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Meanwhile with Anya, her grandmother, and their Banettes..._**

"I remember now," Anya said as she saw an old photograph of her with her brothers, sisters, and parents. "How much I loved them."

"They would not want us to live in the past," Marie gently put her hand on Anya's hand. "Not now that we have found each other," she then looked over and found a crayon drawing on a paper. "Look here... The drawing you gave me. Remember?"

"Yes," Anya giggled as she took it. "Olga made me so mad! She said it looked like a pig riding a donkey."

"It looks like she was right." Anya's Banette giggled.

Marie chuckled to that and helped her granddaughter up. "In your laughter, once again I hear my Nicky, your dear father." she then went over to a box and opened up to take out a silver crown and put it on Anya's head. "But you have the beauty of your mother, Alexandra, Empress of all Russia."

"Your grandmother is right, dear, you do have your mother's beauty, inside and out." Marie's Banette smiled.

Anya looked in her reflection and she envisioned herself in a beautiful ballgown with a matching necklace to her crown and a sash. She could see herself adored by all and she decided to make this daydream about her life into reality since she discovered who she truly was. And where that's what happened as she was now wearing exactly what she imagined. Anya smiled as she twirled around and Sophie, a maid, the pets, and teenagers smiled at the at her and the gown.

* * *

"You look beautiful, Anya." Estelle smiled.

"Do you really think so?" Anya smiled back.

"Truly gorgeous, Anya..." Megan agreed.

"Yeah, you look like a real Grand Duchess." Penny smiled.

Anya smiled fondly to her friends and gave them another twirl followed by a curtsy. Scruffy soon went upstairs to over hear what was going on. Dot, Snow White, Pooka, and Bolt decided to follow him.

* * *

Dmitri wore a brown suit while the Dowager Empress wore a garland green dress, he gave the empress a bow before speaking. "You sent for me, your grace?"

"Ten million rubles as promised for my gratitude." Marie showed him a box of money.

"I accept your gratitude, your highness," Dmitri replied with a soft sigh. "But I don't want the money."

"Then what do you want?" Marie asked.

"Yeah, what does he want?" Pooka asked.

"Unfortunately, nothing you can give." Dmitri bowed his head again as he was about to turn away and leave.

"Young man-" Marie started which then made Dmitri stop in his tracks. "Where did you get that music box?"

"I've been wondering that myself." Pooka whispered.

"Shh, I'm trying to watch this!" Snow White hissed to them.

"You were the boy, weren't you?" Marie asked Dmitri. "The servant boy who got us out? You saved her life and mine, then you restored her to me, yet... You want no reward."

"Not anymore..." Dmitri mumbled.

"He doesn't want the reward anymore?" Pooka frowned.

"Why the change of mind?" Marie asked.

"More like the change of heart, I must go." Dimitri frowned with bow before leaving.

"Oh, that's so beautiful..." Snow White pouted at Dmitri's decisions.

"Oh, no, what if this affects Penny?" Bolt sounded nervous.

"I'm sure this is part of history, right Pooka?" Scruffy asked before noticing that Pooka was heartbroken that he didn't give Dimitri a chance. "Pooka...?"

"I should've been nicer to him..." Pooka whimpered.

"Oh, Pooka." Scruffy comforted him.

Dmitri bowed to Marie and took his leave. Marie began to think of why Dimitri would say that until she had a pretty good idea why. Anya was on her way upstairs as Dmitri was going down them. Bolt poked his head out to check on Penny and looked relieved to see that she was still there.

* * *

"Hey, guys, look, Dimitri is coming downstairs." Tony said.

"Hey, you have eyes, congratulations." Felicity deadpanned then gave a small smirk.

"You sounded just like your mother." Estelle giggled.

"Thank you." Felicity still smirked.

"I guess for you, that's a compliment." Marc said.

Felicity stuck her tongue out and kept her smirk.

"Hello, Dmitri." Anya greeted the man.

"Hello." Dmitri replied.

"Did you collect your reward?" Anya asked sternly.

"My business is complete." Dmitri replied.

"Really?" Estelle asked.

"Yes..." Dmitri replied.

"Uh, y-y-young man," the majordomo approached Dmitri. "You will bow and address the princess as 'Your Highness'."

"No, that's not nec-" Anya started.

"Please," Dmitri put his hand up before bowing. "Your Highness... I'm glad you found what you are looking for."

"Yes, I'm glad you did too." Anya said.

"Well then, goodbye." Dmitri replied.

"This can't be how it ends..." Penny frowned in disbelief.

"If it was, wouldn't you be vanishing?" Marc asked.

Penny looked down to her hands to see she was still visible. "I guess so... I just thought... Dmitri and Anya were meant to be together."

"And they still are." Estelle said.

Penny fluttered her lips.

"Penny, you need to stop worrying," Estelle replied. "You only need to worry if you start disappearing from existence, and look, you're not!"

"Alright, alright, I'll stop worrying." Penny said.

"Thatta girl." Marc smiled to her.

"By the way, I think you two like each other," Estelle smirked. "Am I right?"

This caused Marc and Penny to start blushing. Estelle giggled to that.

"Yeah, well, you like Lee!" Marc retorted.

"Yeah, Marc, I really like my boyfriend..." Estelle deadpanned with a smirk.

"Oh..." Marc said, defeated.

Estelle giggled. "I had a feeling about you two."

"You did?" Marc and Penny asked.

"Yeah, for the longest time." Estelle replied.

"How long?" Marc asked.

"Penny's first day of school." Estelle smiled.

"Wow, that long?" Marc asked.

"Dude, did you see yourself?" Estelle giggled.

Marc thought back.

* * *

 ** _Flashback to the end of the Bolt adventure a few months later..._**

 _"Class, this is our newest student," Mr. Demersy introduced the new girl in school who was once on TV, but was now going to live life like a normal kid. "Penelope Forrester."_

 _"Please, call me 'Penny'." the auburn girl said._

 _"Hello, Penny..." the class droned, but Marc looked entranced by her._

 _"Marc, you okay?" Tony asked._

 _"I-I-I-I..." Marc stammered nervously._

 _Penny then went to sit at her desk which was in front of Marc's._

 _"Let's welcome our new friend with a pop vocabulary quiz." Mr. Demersy said._

 _"Aww..." the class groaned._

 _"Please take out a pencil and a fresh sheet of paper." Mr. Demersy said before turning his face to the board._

 _"Hey, I forgot a pencil," Penny turned to Marc. "Can I borrow one from you?"_

 _Marc simply nodded. Penny then held out her hand. Marc blinked nervously, then took out a pencil for her._

 _"Thanks." Penny took it and turned her face around so she could start her test._

 _Marc could only seem to focus on her._

 _"And suddenly Marc started to fail English..." Estelle smirked._

 _Marc pouted to her while glaring._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

"Oh, right..." Marc said.

"So...?" Estelle smirked.

Marc sighed. "Okay, I like her... I... I like her like her."

"I knew it." Estelle smirked.

"Whatya want, a meal?" Marc rolled his eyes.

"Now, we just have to find someone for Megan and Tony." Estelle smiled.

"Good luck with that." Megan and Tony said.

"Now, I wonder where Vlad is?" Estelle wondered.

"I think he's getting dressed for the party." Lee replied.

* * *

And he was right as Pooka came into the room where Vlad was in, all dressed up. Pooka had a crown on his head and even had a belt with a sword and a royal collar. But he didn't like the crown, so he shook his head to get it off.

"Oh, you look fabulous!" Vlad carried Pooka in his arms before setting him down on a stool.

Pooka smiled to him, then noticed Dmitri and even let out a joyful yip for him.

"Well, if you're ever in St. Petersburg again, look me up." Dmitri said softly and shook Vlad's hand. "So long."

Vlad hugged Dmitri softly and sadly. "Ah, my boy, you are making a mistake."

"Trust me, this is the one thing I'm doing right." Dimitri said.

"Dimitri, please, don't go." Pooka frowned.

"So long, bud." Dmitri bent down and gave a gentle pet to the dog.

Pooka smiled at the cuddle, but frowned since Dmitri was leaving.

"I can't stay, I don't belong here." Dmitri told the dog.

"No, please stay, I'm sorry for everything I ever did to you!" Pooka whimpered, but Dmitri didn't seem to understand him.

Dmitri then stood up and left the room.

"I shouldn't have been so mean to him." Pooka frowned.


	18. Chapter 18

Later that evening, the ballroom was filled with several people dancing together and having the time of their lives.

"At the Gala~" Estelle sang as she was getting ready herself while the others waited for her. "They will meet me, They will say I am just as regale at the Gala~... I will dance with him, my Prince Charming Lee, He will treat me like a lady, Right here in the Empress's Gala~"

"Hurry up, Estelle!" Tony called out.

"I'm COMING!" Estelle called back, breaking her melodic singing voice. "Sheesh..."

"Oh, let her take her time, little bro." Lee said.

Tony mumbled impatiently.

"Into the Gala to meet my prince and have the best night everrr~" Estelle sang as she finished getting her hair right for the occasion. "At the Gala!" She soon came out, looking her best.

* * *

"Wow..." Lee's eyes glowed in excitement of her new look in her baby pink gown with her hair worn down and she had a cute bow in the side of her hair with white opera gloves and white flat dress shoes. "You look amazing..."

"Thank you, Lee." Estelle curtsied.

Lee then held out his hand for her. Estelle took it with a giggle and they went to join the others on the dance floor.

* * *

"Time to do some dancing." Scruffy said before he caught Akito's scent.

"Do you even know how to dance?" Snow White deadpanned.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I do." Scruffy said.

"I bet you do..." Snow White rolled her eyes.

Scruffy grabbed her frontal paws and moved out with her.

"Ow, hey, lemme go!" Snow White groaned as she was forced into a dance.

"Looks like he does know how to dance." Dot smirked.

"Get off of me!" Snow White whined.

"Not until you see how well I can dance!" Scruffy replied.

"Oh, fine." Snow White groaned.

"And jump!" Scruffy then threw her up in the air.

Snow White yelped and fell back down in his paws. "Okay, that's enough."

"I thought so." Scruffy smiled.

"Why me?" Snow White looked unfortunate.

"I guess I just couldn't help it." Scruffy shrugged.

Snow White rolled her eyes. "Puppies..."

"Kittens." Scruffy replied back.

Snow White stuck her tongue out while Scruffy just laughed.

* * *

Later on, they were now at the dance.

"So, are most Galas in Equestria like this?" Lee asked Estelle.

"More or less," Estelle shrugged with a small smile. "It's better to go there than to put into words, but a lot of ponies call it their Best Night Ever. Even though there was misfortune for them all, I just love Aunt Twilight's story about her first Gala with Aunt Applejack, Aunt Pinkie, Aunt Rainbow, Aunt Rarity, and Aunt Fluttershy."

"Well, I hope to go to one." Lee said.

"I hope so too..." Estelle lay her head on his shoulder with a coy smile.

* * *

Anya couldn't focus on the dance as she was too busy trying to look for Dimitri.

"He's not there." Marie told her granddaughter, knowing exactly how she was feeling.

"Oh, I know he's not there...He...Who's not there, Grandmama?" Anya asked before looking back out.

"A remarkable young man who found a music box." Marie replied.

"Oh," Anya seemed to scoff. "He's probably spending his reward money as fast as he can."

"Look at them dance," Marie insisted to the crowd. "You were born into this world of glittering jewels and fine titles, but I wonder if this is what you really want."

"Yeah, is it?" Marie's Banette asked.

Pooka even seemed bored as he sat by the throne while the others danced.

"Of course, of course it is," Anya replied. "I found what I was looking for. I found out who I am. I found you."

"What else could she ask for?" Anya's Banette asked.

Marie gave Anya a hug and decided to comfort her about Dmitri. "My darling, he didn't take the money."

"He didn't?" Anya and her Banette both asked in surprise.

"Knowing that you are alive, seeing the woman that you have become, brings me joy I never thought I could feel again." Marie replied before giving her granddaughter a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Just know that what ever choice you make, we will always be together." Marie's Banette smiled.

Marie was then on her way out.

"Grandmama, can you tell me-" Anya was about to ask, but then looked to see that her grandmother had already left.

"So, Anya, what will be your decision?" Anya's Banette asked.

Anya looked torn as she was rather unsure of what to do next. Scruffy soon caught Akito's scent again and where this time he decided to follow it. Snow White then looked relieved that Scruffy was leaving. But she soon saw that Akito's Pokemon were following him.

* * *

"Now where do you suppose they're going?" Snow White murmured to herself.

"Hey, where are you all going?" Tony asked Scruffy and Akito's Pokemon.

"What's going on with you now, Tony?" Megan asked.

"Akito's dog and Pokemon are wandering off." Tony replied.

"Oh, no, we better go after them." Estelle said.

"Is this a normal thing with Pokemon?" Lee asked.

"I don't think so, come on." Estelle said as she picked up her skirts to follow after. Luckily, her Pokemon were in her Pokeballs attached to her belt.

The ones then curious were going after Scruffy and Akito's Pokemon as they wandered off.

"Come on." Dot said to Snow White.

Snow White wasn't too sure, but she thought maybe it would be a good idea. Dot nodded to her and walked with her to follow the others. Pooka was soon heard barking, going outside the back.

"Pooka?" Anya gently called for her dog and came out to look for him, but didn't seem to find him at first. "Pooka!"

"He must have went into the maze." Anya's Banette said before noticing the others going into the maze.

"This can't be good..." Anya sounded worried as she picked up her skirt and went down the steps to go after them.

"After those dogs." Vincent said.

"Come on, let's go then!" Felicity urged.

* * *

They all soon went after Pooka and Scruffy. As they came through the hedge maze, it seemed to close up right behind them. And where this was rather creepy for some of them. On the other side, they saw a green light glowing in the other direction.

"Those green lights..." Felicity looked slightly worried.

"Oh, no..." Estelle frowned.

"Pooka!" Anya bent down as she finally found her dog and she picked him up. "There you are..."

"Guys! Akito's here!" Pooka and Scruffy told them.

"Akito?" the teenagers overheard in curiosity and surprise.

"Anastasia..." Rasputin's voice said creepy like.

This made everybody gasp.

"We gotta get out of here." Anya told her friends as she put Pooka in her arm and ran off with him.

The others agreed and rushed off, feeling totally creeped out.

"Anastasia..." Rasputin's voice called again.

"Run!" Akito's and Sombra's voices called out.

* * *

As they ran, spiked vines came to life and made them all trip and fall against each other as they ended up on a rather foggy bridge.

"Anastasia..." Rasputin appeared which made Pooka snarl at him, already knowing he was a threat and was no good. "Your Imperial highness. Look what ten years has done to us; you, a beautiful young flower, and me, a rotting corpse."

"That face!" Anya gasped in realization.

"Last seen at a party like this one..." Rasputin smirked devilishly.

"The curse." Anastasia said, remembering what happened.

"Followed by a tragic night on the ice, remember!" Rasputin snarled as he took out his relic and made ice cast all around.

Anya looked up at the man and glared, her memory of him coming back to her, "Rasputin!"

"Rasputin!" the dark holy man repeated and mocked her. "Destroyed by your family! But what goes around, comes around. Especially when I have a certain unicorn stallion on my side for revenge against his own great-niece and great-nephews."

"No! No more!" Sombra glared.

" **YOU'RE DOING IT, YOU CRETIN!** " Rasputin snarled.

"Uncle Sombra?" Estelle and Vincent wondered.

"Now, as I was saying, what goes around, comes around and around and around..." Rasputin laughed as he summoned his demons after Anya and the teenagers.

"Hey, leave them alone!" Akito glared.

"Akito!" Estelle called once she saw her twin.

"Oh, you're on your own, sir!" Bartok called, not even he wanted to be apart of this as he hid with Akito and Sombra. "This can only end in tears!" he then shuddered as he felt guilty for being a bad guy.

"We're not afraid of you!" Anya glared.

"I can fix that!" Rasputin smirked darkly. "Care for a little swim under the ice?"

"We'll just swim our ways out, we'll turn into mermaids anyway!" Estelle replied.

"Oh, I don't think you can now... "Rasputin smirked as the demons came around her and the others with merpeople abilities and took out golden shell like spheres which then took away their abilities to breathe and swim underwater.

"Uh-oh..." Vincent frowned.

"Give them back!" Machoke glared.

"I don't believe I will..." Rasputin smirked darkly as he made the bridge crumble all around the others. "Say your prayers, Anastasia and friends! No one can save you!"

"Wanna bet!" Dimitri's voice called out.


	19. Chapter 19

The others looked up in surprise to see that he had come back! Dmitri pulled his tie off, ran over to Rasputin, and punched him across the face, making him collapse.

"Nice shot, Dmitri!" Akito praised.

"Yes, my boy, that was a rather nice punch." Sombra smiled.

Akito smiled to his unicorn uncle. Dmitri then sacrificed himself to go down to help the others, especially Anya. Penny looked nervous, she took out a family photograph and saw that her parents were slowly disappearing and she was next! But she then saw that her parents were starting to not vanish as Dimitri and Anya grabbed hands. Penny held her picture close as she looked very sick and was on the edge of this whole situation.

"If we live through this, remind me to thank you." Anya told Dmitri.

"You can thank me later." Dmitri replied as he struggled to hold her up.

"Sombra, make them fall into crystals!" Rasputin demanded.

"Never!" Sombra glared before he and Akito and most of Akito's Pokemon went down to help Dimitri with the others.

"You're gonna help us?" Akito asked with a hopeful and proud smile.

"Hey, absitively, great-nephew." Sombra winked.

Akito smiled to that.

"Hey, you sounded just like Dodger." Estelle smiled up to Sombra.

Sombra smiled back to her.

"Why are you helping us?" Estelle then asked.

"I'll explain later, right now, we have to save you all and Anya before your friend Penny disappears from existence!" Sombra sounded urgent.

"Alright, then let's get up from this broken part of the bridge." Akito said.

"You got it." Sombra nodded to that.

"Traitor!" Rasputin snarled to the unicorn stallion.

'You shall pay for this, Sombra!' The dark voice glared as the dark shadows were about to attack them.

"You leave Sombra alone!" Felicity glared since the unicorn stallion was on their side now.

"At least it's not getting any worse." Tony smiled nervously as Machoke helped him up.

"Tony, never say that!" Marc scolded.

"Aw, what could happen?!" Tony scoffed.

"Many things, kid." Machoke said.

"Precisely!" Felicity agreed with the strong Pokemon.

And where they were right as a blast of magic came and swooped Dimitri away from the others.

"NOOOO!" Penny panicked.

"Dimitri!" Anya cried out.

 **"I'LL KILL YOU!** " Felicity sounded enraged to Rasputin, her eyes flashed crimson red and her fangs popped out.

"I'd like to see you try, child..." Rasputin sneered to her. "You shouldn't even exist... Your parents don't even love each other, your own mother doesn't love you, you're _nothing_!"

"You took away my Pokemon..." Felicity sounded very peeved off. "You've hurt my friends... You've just insulted my family... **I DESERVE EVERY RIGHT TO TEACH YOU A LESSON!** " she then yelled as she then struck at Rasputin, bearing her razor sharp fangs an her fingers became like claws and her ears even pointed to show her true vampire nature.

 ** _'Yes, my dear, make him pay.'_ ** The dark voice smirked.

The teenagers looked in shock to see Felicity's rage take over. Felicity breathed angrily and heavily, nearly looking as dark and morbid as her mother on a daily basis. They soon heard some snorting as if a horse was close by.

"What is that?" Feliciity muttered.

A horse statue had come to life and was trying to crush Dmitri.

"Oh, no, Dimitri!" Akito said out of worry.

"I will deal with you later..." Felicity glared at Rasputin, then rushed to the others. "Guys, what happened?!"

"That horse statue came to life!" Estelle told her.

"Can't we stop it!?" Vincent asked Akito and Sombra.

"The only way to get rid of it is by crushing and destroying that relic." Sombra told them.

"Okay, and where is the relic?" Felicity asked.

"Where do you think?!" Sombra replied. "Rasputin has it!"

"Of course..." Felicity hit herself on the forehead.

"How do we get it?" Estelle asked.

"We have to get him to let go of it somehow." Marc suggested.

"I have an idea." Akito said before whispering it to them all.

* * *

The others came closer as the chaos was getting out of control and their lives and matters rested in this one finishing move, if they failed, it could doom them all and be the end of humanity as they would know it. And where Estelle's part of the plan was for her to use the Silver Harmony Crystal on Sombra to free him from the darkness.

"So, should we all use our powers?" Vincent asked.

"But some of us don't have powers!" Tony spoke up.

"No, but we do have gadgets." Megan said, showing their gadgets.

"Those can be your powers," Akito smiled. "You may not have powers like us, but you can still help."

"Akito, this isn't like the show where Bolt is a super-dog and we have our own gadgets," Penny spoke up emotionally. "This isn't going to work!"

"Yes, it is, it always works in the end!" Akito replied. "Trust me, Penny, we can do this! We can save you, Anastasia, Dmitri, and your family!"

"Really?" Penny asked.

"Really." Akito smiled.

Something then shined right in front of Akito. His eyes squinted slightly.

 ** _'This is a good sign, Akito..'_ ** Ingrid's voice said to him. **_'We are far apart from each other and it's been a long while since our last meeting, but it is time for you for your newest ability...'_**

 ** _'As well as for you to gain your father's weapon.'_ ** Captain Planet's voice said.

 ** _'We know you can do it, Akito,'_ ** Ingrid's voice added. **_'Just as you always have before, just as you are now, just as you always will be... Make the universe and balance proud...'_**

Akito smiled.

 ** _'Now Akito, reach inside the light and claim your new ability and your father's sword.'_** Captain Planet's voice said.

 ** _'And remember, the true strength and power is deep inside of you just as your father before you used the artifact...'_** Zadavia's voice even joined in.

Akito nodded before reaching into the light. The light glowed once more, but faded slightly once Akito grabbed what he was supposed to grab. And where he had the Harmony Sword along with a new ability.

"The Elements of Harmony sword..." Akito beamed.

"And look what else you got, Bro." Vincent said.

"What is it?" Akito asked.

"See for yourself." Estelle happily pointed.

Akito looked around and saw he was given his very own magic wand with a mark on it which matched his cutie mark in his Equestrian form and on the other side was a Pokeball with a king's crown.

"Amazing." Akito smiled.

"Uh, since when do you have wings?" Lee asked.

"Wings?!" Akito asked, then looked to his backside to see he had pegasus wings. "Whoa, boy..." he then suddenly shot up in the air with his wings flapping and he floated in the air with his flapping wings. "Okay, where did _that_ come from?!"

"More importantly, when did your ears get replaced with pony ears and how do you have a tail without being in your pony form?" Tony asked.

"What in the world is going on with me?" Akito asked.

"That's totally normal, Akito!" Sombra called back. "Your father did the same thing whenever it was absolutely necessary like his adventure in Tokyo with the Teen Titans!"

"This is so cool!" Akito smiled.

"Just remember to use it wisely, Akito, go defeat that scum of a man, Rasputin!" Sombra called.

"You got it, Uncle Sombra!" Akito replied as he grabbed the sword and was going to save everybody.

"Wait! Isn't my ancestor supposed to defeat him by crushing his relic?" Penny asked.

"He is, but it's up to Akito to weaken Rasputin and make things right before it's doomsday for your family name." Sombra replied.

"Ohh." Penny said, now understanding.

"While I do my part." Estelle said.

"You will all do your part," Sombra nodded to that, then looked to the Clark siblings. "Even if you don't have powers, you can all do it, I have faith in all of you."

"Let's first make it look like we all fell into the water." Estelle said.

"Heheh, throw off the bad guy, I like that..." Sombra smirked. "It's almost... EVIL! MWAHAHAHHAHA!" he then evilly laughed and realized that he just did that. "Sorry, old habits are hard to break."

"It's okay." Estelle shrugged.

"Come on, guys, it's now or never." Penny said, firmly and ready. "For the Romonavs!"

"For the Romonavs!" the others proclaimed.

They all soon then made it look like they fell into the water.

* * *

"Oh, no!" Anya looked panicked for her young friends.

'And now Anya has to do it too." Sombra whispered.

"How do we get her to?" Akito whispered as he hid with his uncle.

Sombra then waved his hoof over Akito and turned him invisible. "Tell her that everything will be okay and make her drop into the water."

Akito then nodded and secretly went to right in front of Anya.

"How did you do that?" Estelle whispered, impressed.

"Magic of course, of what I have left, he'll become visible again once they reach the water." Sombra whispered back.

"Cool." Estelle whispered.

Sombra smiled gently to her. Pooka snarled and tried to bite Rasputin's leg. Scruffy, Dot, Bolt, and Snow White all joined in.

"Finally the last death of the Romonav Family!" Rasputin laughed evilly and then sent demons after the pets to torment them.

"Hey, leave us alone!" Bolt barked at the demons.

'Don't worry, guys, it'll be over soon.' Sombra thought to himself about the pets with the demons.

There ws then a splash heard and Rasputin looked down to the water and laughed in victory.

"Anya!" Dmitri went to jump in to save her and the others, but then got crashed against the evil horse statue. "No!"

"Long live the Romonavs!" Rasputin laughed as he believed he had won the battle between good and evil.

"Okay, now." Akito whispered.

Anya nodded and made a surprise appearance. "Right! I couldn't have said it better myself! Come on, guys!"

"Time to teach this guy a lesson!" Penny glared.

"You said it!" Anya nodded.

"CHARGE!" Felicity called.

And soon all of the teenagers charged at him, well, all except for Estelle, since she had to break Sombra free from the dark voice's grasp.

 ** _'YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR YOUR BETRAYAL, SOMBRA!'_ ** the dark voice tormented Sombra. **_'WE CAN'T HAVE YOU CHANGE THE NATURAL ORDER!"_**

"Are you ready, Uncle?" Estelle asked.

"Please, help me..." Sombra whispered, deeply in pain and even had a teardrop roll down his cheek.

Estelle smiled before she brought out her brooch. Sombra lookedl ike he was in very much pain from the dark voice who had been tormenting him.

Estelle came to Sombra and kissed the brooch sweetly. "Please help him..." she whispered.

Sombra grunted and growled, feeling severally injured.

"Gimme that, you big bully!" Penny reached for the relic.

"Harmony Silver Crystal Power Make-Up!" Estelle commanded.

"Never!" Rasputin glared.

The brooch glowed as Sombra suffered the worst of the abuse. Penny grunted and growled as she reached for the relic. Rasputin soon got her and the others away from him. Estelle was transformed into her own Sailor Scout form.

"Ow..." Penny groaned.

"Penny!" Marc came to Penny's side.

Sombra looked rather miserable, then looked up to see Estelle in surprise with the others.

"I am the pretty guardian who fights for love and friendship and magic! I am Sailor Harmony and now in the name of Equestria, I'll cure you." Estelle said while in a pose.

"Wow..." the others looked in surprise.

"She's even more beautiful than ever before..." Lee whispered as his eyes sparkled to Estelle.

Rasputin was about to use his magic on them, but then Pooka got it out of his hand.

"Time to be purified. Power of the Harmony Silver Crystal, please lend me your power and help me free my Uncle Sombra from the darkness." Estelle said to her powerful crystal.

"Way to go, Pooka." Scruffy whispered.

* * *

Sombra was suffering until the power was being brought to Estelle. Another Sailor Scout glowed and was in the air who was going to help and it was a familiar face with her flowing blonde hair with a reddish-pink hair bow which was now a clip now that she was a teenager with her icy blue eyes.

"Eloise!" the Fudo siblings and Felicity called.

Eloise came to Estelle's side as she wielded her mother's Moon Staff from when she was younger. "What's the emergency?"

"We have to save Uncle Sombra from the darkness," Estelle replied. "No time to explain."

"Alright then, let's do this." Eloise said.

The relic began to slide down to Anya's foot who instantly stepped on it a bit. Eloise and Estelle joined hands as they used their combined powers for the Silver Crystal to help Sombra be free from the darkness once and for all. The horse statue soon exploded and where one of its pieces hit Dimitri on the head.

"This is for Dmitri!" Anya snarled as she gave a firmer stomp on the relic which made the whole area turn a hellish red. "And this is for my friends and family!" she then firmly stomped once more as Rasputin demanded for her to stop. "And this! This is for you! Dasvidanya!" she then stomped on the relic one final time which made a huge glow and explosion and destroyed the relic for good.

"Moon Equestria healing essenalation!" Estelle and Eloise attacked.

Anya and the others rushed to Dmitri as he was knocked out cold from the piece hitting his head from the horse statue. Sombra squeezed his eyes shut until his eyes were suddenly opened and he seemed to lift up in the air and a white glow cast over him and something deep inside of him began to change. And where both the darkness and Rasputin were defeated.

Penny's eyes were squeezed shut, her eyes then widened as she then stood up straight and something deep inside of her seemed restored.

On the photograph, she reappeared and so did her parents right after her. Rasputin yelled out as he reduced into nothing and became a skeleton right before he turned to dust and was finished off for good. His remains were then blown away in the distance and he was no more.

"Thank you so much for your help, Eloise," Estelle said to her cousin. "How did you know when to come?"

"My mother told me that I needed to go," Eloise replied. "It was just a normal dayand she said it was time for something great to happen and it was up to me.. The next thing I know, I'm here and in the right time, I knew what I had to do."

"Girls, look." Akito said as he saw Sombra's new look.

Sombra was in the shadows at first, but he slowly got up as his legs wobbled at first, but he strongly stood up. He now looked entirely different which made everyone look at him in awe. "How do I look?" he then asked.

"Wonderful..." Estelle said, she then took out a mirror and held it out to him.

Sombra blinked and took a look at himself. He looked just like he did before he had been corrupted by evil. "I... I... I look more like me..." he then smiled. "Before that awful night, I mean..."

"Wait, what about Dimitri, is he okay?" Megan asked.

Sombra looked over in worry. "Oh, my..."

Pooka rushed over as Anya turned Dmitri around to see if he was okay. "Dmitri..." she whispered softly and worriedly. "No..." she then worried that he might have been killed.

* * *

Felicity saw that there was an open wound that made Dmitri bleed, she then made a fist and bit into her wrist with her fangs and crawled over to the wound to let her blood drop into Dmitri's blood to make him stronger and wake up. Estelle soon used her healing powers and where Dimitri's wound healed. Eloise then covered up the wound and made it disappear, using her own Silver Crystal power. Dmitri coughed and then slowly stood up as he regained consciousness.

"Dmitri!" Anya gasped and instantly hugged him.

Dmtiri expected pain, but he was actually a lot better than before and even hugged her right back.

"Very nice work, girls." Sombra smiled.

"Thanks, Uncle Sombra." Estelle smiled back to him.

Sombra then hugged Estelle nice and tight.

"So, you couldn't take the reward money and go back to St. Petersburg, mind telling us why?" Felicity asked Dmitri.'

"Because... I couldn't..." Dmitri replied softly. "I..."

Anya stopped him there and was just about to kiss him.

"Wait!" Pooka barked.

Anya and Dmitri looked down to him and saw that Pooka had Anya's crown in his mouth

"Anya, it's your decision." Anya's Banette said.

Anya took the crown and looked to Dmitri.

"They're waiting for you." Dmitri said softly.

Anya took it, but looked to the others. "I've made up my mind... I'm going to stay with Dmitri."

"You are?" Akito asked.

"Yes..." Anya nodded. "I may know who I really am, but I would like to spend my life with him, but I promise to keep in touch with my Grandmama. You're coming with us, Banette, that is, if you want to."

"I'd love to." Banette smiled.

Anya smiled back. "I'd like that."

"Tell your grandmother first though... Wherrever you decide to go... Anya..." Penny said.

"I will." Anya promised, then gave Penny a fond hug.

"Why not tell her by a letter?" Bartok asked.

The others looked to the bat.

"Who are you?" Anya asked.

"I'm Bartok," the white bat introduced himself. "I used to work with Rasputin, but along the way, it kinda got stale, I felt kinda bad for you.'

"It's true, he really did." Sombra agreed.

"And I have someone who wants to see one of you..." Bartook took out a black ball and cracked it open to bring out a familiar Pokemon.

"Mismagius!" Felicity beamed.

Akito soon stomped on the dark ball, destroying it and freeing Mismagius.

"Thanks." Bartok smiled.

"No problem."Akito smiled back.

Felicity then hugged her Pokemon who then embraced her back. "Oh, I've missed you so much."

"Likewise..." Mismagius yawned. "I hate to cut this short, but do you mind if I take a rest?"

"Go ahead, girl." Felicity smiled and returned Mismagius to her Pokeball. "You've earned it."

"Bartok, do you have any place to go?" Estelle asked.

"Uh, not really..." Bartok replied. "I'm sure I'll find some place to call my own..."

"Good luck with that..." Penny said, then picked up her dog. "Bolt, oh, I'm so happy that we won!"

Estelle and Akito then hugged their puppies Dot and Scruffy.

"Oh, my sweet little girl..." Vincent cuddled with Snow White.

Bartok smiled, then started to walk off.

* * *

Felicity watched him go, then followed after the white bat. "Um, you know, I've never had my own pet before, I've always wanted one, would you like to live with me?"

"Your parents wouldn't mind?" Bartok asked her.

"They're both vampires, I don't think they'll mind." Felicity said.

"Might be the only thing to make Aunt Cherry happy." Akito whispered.

Estelle then nudged him slightly with a smirk.

Felicity smiled as she picked up Bartok. "You and I are going to become the meilleur des amis, that's French for 'the best of friends'."

"I agree." Bartok smiled.

Felicity smiled back and nuzzled her face against his.


	20. Chapter 20

Things were wrapping up nicely as Anya left a letter for the Dowager Empress as she was leaving with Dmitri, Banette, and Pooka to start their new lives together. And where it wasn't the perfect ending, but a perfect beginning. There were then four red blinking lights. The Fudo siblings and Felicity checked their wrists and saw their bracelet's blinking.

"Come on, guys, time to go." Felicity told the others.

"Already?" Tony frowned.

"But I want to see Anya and Dimitri dance." Penny frowned,

Marc frowned with Penny, then looked to the others. "Can't we stay just a little bit longer?"

"Alright, but just for a little while longer." Sombra said.

Penny smiled to that.

* * *

Suddenly, they were all moved like they were during the separation of Anastasia and the Dowager Empress Marie and the orphanage, and were now on a boat as it was moving along through the waters as Anya and Dmitri stood together in a very loving way.

"Aw!" Estelle smiled.

"Once upon a December~..." Penny whispered softly with a proud smile.

Marc put his arm around her in a comforting way. Pooka used his ears to cover his eyes as he finally let Dmitri and Anya share a kiss during their dance.

"Smart." Scruffy smiled quietly as the Pokemon were placed back in their Pokeballs.

"I can't wait to see what new Pokemon Akito got." Estelle smiled.

"Same here, I bet it's totally amazing." Vincent was so happy for their brother.

Penny wiped her eye as she watched her ancestors coming together.

"Okay, then let's get you kids back to the house." Sombra said before using his and all of them and their items and pets were all transported back to the Fudo house with him.

"Goodbye, Anastasia..." Penny whispered as they left Anya and Dmitri alone to build their lives together.

* * *

There was a flickering light in the Fudo house and the kids returned with their pets and Pokemon.

"Mom!" Akito, Estelle, and Vincent rushed to their mother.

"My babies!" Mo gushed and hugged them all nice and tight.

Felicity started to kiss the floor.

"So, Penny, how was your adventure?" Atticus asked with a knowing smile.

"It was... Educational." Penny replied, not really sure what else to say about it, but had a small smile.

"Mom, Dad, notice anything new?" Akito smiled.

"You grew some hair somewhere other than your head?" Atticus asked.

"DAD!" Akito glanced.

"Sorry, your grandfather did the same to me when I was about your age." Atticus chuckled.

"You ponied up," Mo smiled. "And you got your father's harmony sword and you have a new Pokemon inside that new Pokeball and you got a King's Rock."

Akito smiled bashfully. "I've been wanting to see what the Pokemon was, but I wanted to wait until we got home."

"Well, no time like the present," Atticus said. "Congratulations on the sword, now, let's see this new Pokemon."

"Whoever you are, I hope you realize I'm going to make you one of the best Pokemon ever..." Akito promised, he then went to an open enough space for them and threw out his Pokeball to meet his newest Pokemon to join the family.

'I hope this Pokemon is a cool one for Akito, not that his other Pokemon aren't cool.' Tony thought to himself.

The Pokemon that came out of the pokeball was Keldeo. The others replied in ooh and awe of the Pokemon.

The Pokemon looked like a vanilla colt with a sharp horn on its head, fiery red mane with hints of midnight blue with matching hoof tops, and a wavy ocean blue tail.

"Oh, it's a Keldeo, come here, boy." Akito smiled at the strong colt Pokemon.

"I'm a girl." Keldeo corrected.

"Okay... Uh, girl..." Akito smiled shyly about having a female Pokemon in his collection.

"Wait, I thought Keldeos were boys?" Estelle asked.

Scruffy soon proved that theory as he started to lick Keldeo and where it caused Keldeo to laugh with his real voice. Akito folded his arms with a smirk.

"Okay, I'm a boy," Keldeo gave in. "I just wanted to be unique."

"Didn't we meet you before when you faced Kyurem?" Vincent asked.

"That's why I'm here," Keledo smiled. "Of course, from the Pokemon Princess's boyfriend and his family."

"This is a nice ending..." Felicity said as she had Bartok on her shoulder.

"No, no, a perfect beginning," Bartok told his new owner. "I think I'm going to like going on adventures with you all, I even had a big one before I met Rasputin and starting working with him."

"Ooh." The teenagers smiled.

"It's an interesting story, I'll tell ya all sometime." Bartok smiled.

"Well, it's a good thing you guys showed up now because you go right back to school tomorrow since you've been gone for two months!" Atticus smirked.

"It's not nice to lie, Atticus." Sombra's voice smirked.

Atticus's eyes widened. " **SOMBRA!** "

"No, no, Dad, it's okay, Uncle Sombra is back to good." Estelle said.

"Good...?" Atticus and Mo asked in disbelief.

"Yes, it's true..." Sombra reassured.

"Doesn't he look different than the last time you saw him?" Vincent asked.

Sombra walked over and smiled to Atticus and Mo to assure them that he was a nice guy now. And where they had to admit Vincent was right, Sombra didn't look evil like he used to.

Atticus knew Sombra had changed, but folded his arms firmly. "I'd like to see Uncle Sombra alone... **NOW!** "

"I'll take you kids home." Mo told the Clark siblings, Penny, and Felicity.

"Yes, ma'am." The Clark siblings, Penny, and Felicity said.

Mo then took the others to her enlarged van which was big enough to fit everyone. The Fudo siblings decided to go with their friends and cousin so their dad could be alone with the unicorn stallion.

"Ahem!" Keldeo cleared his voice to Akito.

"Oh! Uh, sorry!" Akito came back to Keldeo.

"I believe you have something to tell me first." Keldeo smirked.

"I do?" Akito asked, acting as if he forgot.

"You know what it is." Keldeo smirked.

"Yeah?" Akito smirked.

"Dude..." Keldeo nearly deadpan.

"Okay, okay." Akito laughed.

"I'm waiting." Keldeo smirked.

"Akito, today, please!" Atticus said so he could be alone with Sombra.

"All right, all right, sheesh!" Akito replied and returned Keldeo into his Pokeball. "We'll talk later." He then soon left with his new Pokemon.

Atticus nodded.

"See ya, Dad, bye, Uncle Sombra!" Akito went to his mother's van.

* * *

Once the two of them were alone after the pets also left, they were safe to talk.

"Look, Atticus, just hear me out-" Sombra tried.

"Hear you out?!" Atticus glared. "After what you tried to do to me and my friends?!"

"I was being controlled by the darkness in me." Sombra frowned.

"Hmm..." Atticus wasn't too sure.

"Please, just give me another chance..." Sombra said. "For pony's sake, I saved your life when you were born!"

"Alright, I'll give you one more chance." Atticus said.

"Just know that I mean you and the family no more harm..." Sombra replied. "If I mess up, you are free to let me go and I'll never bother any of you again."

"Well, you do look like what you looked back before you used that dark magic spell." Atticus said.

"It's all thanks to Akito, he helped me see the light," Sombra gave a small smile. "He reminds me so much of you when you were growing up."

"He really is growing into a fine young man." Atticus smiled.

"Yes, so I've seen," Sombra agreed. "Just like you did and just like your father."

"It is good to see you are back to your old self, Sombra." Celestia's voice smiled.

Sombra's eyes widened. There was a magical glow and the two looked to see the famed Alicorn princess herself.

"Princess Celestia." Atticus bowed.

"Celestia." Sombra also bowed before her.

"Hello, Atticus and King Sombra," Celestia greeted. "Atticus, my apologies of just missing your family, but I will make it up to you before I leave back to my home."

"Of course, Princess." Atticus replied.

"Sombra, I'd like to speak with you and I'd like you to know that I was watching you while the kids have been sent to Imperial Russia," Princess Celestia said to the unicorn stallion. "While I wasn't at all surprised to see you wanting to change history and make it so the good ones would fail like you once did, you have proved to me you have great sacrifice and you have truly changed for the better of Atticus and his family. Therefore, I'd like to tell you that I am also prepared to forgive you as long as you can promise me that you will never try to hurt anyone ever again like you did when Twilight was first given her kingdom."

"I promise." Sombra promised.

Princess Celestia and Atticus smiled.

"It's really nice to see you, Princess." Sombra smiled shyly to the alicorn princess.

"It is nice to see you again too, Sombra." Princess Celestia smiled shyly back to her.

Atticus looked to them. "Um, are you two a couple?"

"Uh, it's a long story, but Atticus, my lost love was actually Princess Celestia herself..." Sombra smiled sheepishly.

"Ooh." Atticus smirked.

Sombra turned bright red slightly in his face.

"Yes, so it seems we had a history together..." Princess Celestia blushed herself.

"Well, then I guess I should leave you two alone." Atticus smirked before leaving the room.

* * *

Sombra and Celestia smiled bashfully toward him. And once they were alone, the two of them blushed slightly.

"So, Sombra, you have a change of heart now?" Princess Celestia asked.

"For you..." Sombra smiled shyly to her.

This caused Princess Celestia to smile while blushing. Sombra smiled to her.

"Um, so how have you been?" Sombra asked.

"Fine and you?" Princess Celestia smiled. "I was thinking of having a gala for Hearth's Warming this year."

"Oh, I'm doing fine now that I'm free from that Darkness and I hope to attend the gala." Sombra said.

"I would be honored if you would come as my date." Princess Celestia replied.

"Oh!" Sombra looked surprised, though in a good way of course.

"So, will that be a yes?" Princess Celestia smiled.

"Um... Y-Yes, Princess Celestia..." Sombra smiled back. "I would love to be your date."

Princess Celestia smiled. "What a happy ending for you."

"No, no, my dear, a happy beginning." Sombra replied.

Celestia and Sombra smiled to each other while Atticus was secretly listening in and smiled at the interaction between the two and now saw that he could find the time and effort to forgive Sombra and look at him in a more positive light from now on.

* * *

Penny sighed dreamily as she sat at her desk with a framed picture of Marc on her desk and then started to do some work on her family history project about Anastasia since she was descended from the Romonav. And where she just knew that she would get a good grade from this assignment.

The End


End file.
